A New World to Protect:What If?
by Truhan
Summary: *Finished*If you read A New World to Protect,you know that Trunks(Future) was pulled into a different dimension.But what if the people there were pulled to him?Read to find out!
1. Two Dimensions

Author's Note:"Well,reviewers of Secret of a Mad Scientist seemed to want it.So here's A New World to Protect:What If?It'll be real easy to see the differences between this and the original.Anyway,enjoy."  
  
Disclaimer:This is the first and last time I'm putting this in this story,so listen up.I DON'T own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
Chapter 1:Two Dimensions  
"Well,well,well.Look who's back for another beating,sis."  
  
Trunks narrowed his emerald-green eyes at the two Androids.His golden aura pulsed around him like a blazing fire.His once lavender hair now stood up in golden spikes.  
  
"Things are different,"he growled,"I'm not weak like before."  
  
The Saiyan's muscles bulged more,almost ripping his black sleeveless shirt.The black haired Android's pale blue eyes widened.  
  
"How did that kid get so strong in a short time?"the Android,known as Seventeen,asked.  
  
The blonde female Android,Eighteen,pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear,"Does it matter?"  
  
Without warning,she thrust her hand forward.A dark pink beam of artificial energy shot out at Trunks.He disappeared and the blast exploded harmlessly against what was left of a wall.Eighteen's blue eyes widened slightly.Trunks appeared behind her with his palm held out.Eighteen had only a few seconds to scream before an enormous golden blast enveloped her.  
  
Trunks slowly turned and faced Seventeen,"Don't you understand?I'm not going to let you exist in this world for another second,Android."  
  
Seventeen smirked and rushed forward.His attempted attack was cut short,however,as Trunks's foot connected with the side of his head.Trunks hovered into the air and gathered his energy,eventually throwing it in the form of a beam.The energy collided with the ground,causing several large explosions.  
  
When the dust settled,only the ruins of what used to be a large city remained.Trunks left his Super Saiyan transformation,his hair returning to lavender and his eyes to blue.He slowly descended to the ground and decided to walk home.Without the fear of an Android attack.  
  
-----  
  
A young man with brown hair looked out the window of his room.His brown eyes scanned the alley below,making sure there wasn't a mugging going on.Several times,he had to help some poor fool that was stupid enough to stumble into that place.  
  
'What a horrible city,'he thought bitterly,'Muggings,murders,theft....And who tries to stop it?No one...'  
  
With a sigh,the eighteen year old put his day's earnings into a jar.It was zeal that would hopefully help him get out of this place.But there was something deep inside him that didn't want to leave.Almost as if he had unfinished business to take care of.He didn't know what it was,and barely cared in all honesty.(A/N:Zeal is money here.Don't worry,it won't last long...)  
  
His memory was erased after a traumatic event.At the age of nine,he witnessed the destruction of an entire town.His nightmares were haunted with screams of pain and smell of fire.Occasionally,images of a man with silver hair and a long sword in his left hand would surface.Those images always filled his veins with anger,hatred.  
  
'It doesn't matter now,though....'he looked at the almost full jar,'Just a little more,and I'm out of here.'  
  
-----  
  
Trunks clenched his fists and turned Super Saiyan once more.The green lizard-like Android known as Cell narrowed his yellow eyes.The creature's long tail flicked up and down.  
  
"Ready?I'll let you get in the first attack.But don't expect it to work,"Trunks warned.  
  
Cell hissed and charged forward.The young Saiyan easily sidestepped and grabbed Cell's tail.After spinning in a circle,Cell was hurled into the sky.The creature used his artificial energy to stop,creating a nearly invisible sphere around him.As he looked down at the ground,his eyes widened in horror.  
  
Trunks was surround by an enormous sphere of golden energy.He floated several above the ground,focusing all of his energy into the attack.  
  
"FINISHING...BUSTER!!!!!!!"  
  
The golden beam shot out of sphere toward Cell.The evil Android didn't even try to escape.  
  
"What!?NOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
His cries ended as the energy ripped every atom of his body apart.Trunks slowly weakened his energy,the enormous sphere disappearing.His hair and eyes returned to normal,and he stared into the blue sky with a smile on his face.He looked down at the large crater his energy had formed,a small price to pay for peace.But his blue eyes fell on something strange.There was a glowing spot on the ground.  
  
-----  
  
Looking out at the streets of Sygar,Ray couldn't help but feel strange.Like he was missing something.His brown eyes traveled back down to the alley below.Now there were several men gathered there,surrounding a young woman with light brown hair.It was obvious that they were thinking about mugging her.Ray shook his head and slowly descended down the fire escape,wanting to get a surprise attack.  
  
Before he reached the ground,one of the would be muggers rushed toward the girl with a knife drawn.She dodged his clumsy attack and kicked him in the back.The large man fell to the ground and landed hard.  
  
"Wow...She's not as helpless as I thought she would be,"Ray said quietly,"But she won't be able to handle the other four on her own."  
  
No longer worrying about the element of surprise,he rushed down the remaining ladders to help her.Another man fell to the ground before he reached them.One more went after the girl,while the other two turned their attention to Ray.  
  
"Two on one?That's not really fair.Maybe we should let your two buddies wake up so you can actually have a chance?"he asked tauntingly.  
  
The two men rushed toward him,stabbing out with their knives.Ray ducked under one and drove his fist into the man's stomach.The mugger keeled over before falling to the ground.Ray spun around,kicking the other man's feet out from under him.The fall knocked him unconscious as his head hit the concrete.  
  
Ray smirked as the girl that had been the target kicked the last mugger in the head.The large man fell to the ground with the others.  
  
"You handled yourself pretty well,"Ray complimented.  
  
"Thanks.But it would have taken longer if you hadn't shown up,"the eighteen year old female replied,"I'm Sarah.And you?"  
  
"Ray,"he answered,"I think I've met you before....Ever hired a bodyguard?"  
  
"No,never needed one."  
  
'Obviously,'Ray thought,looking at the fallen muggers with a smirk.  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it....I feel like I know you,too..."  
  
The two started to think for a moment,but then it felt like something was pulling them.Sarah suddenly vanished,leaving Ray alone in the alley.He looked around for any sign of her,but saw nothing.Then he vanished as well.  
Ending Note:"Slight cliffhanger.As with my other stories,the next one will be up tomorrow...Until you get caught up with what I've written so far.Then you'll get a chapter everyday except on weekends.I give my fingers a break then.Anyway,please review." 


	2. The Transformation

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I don't have much to say today,so enjoy."  
Chapter 2:The Transformation  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
My jaw dropped as I saw two people appear out of nowhere.I immediately sensed their energy to make sure they weren't Androids.But what I felt was even more astonishing.The male was almost as strong as I was,and the female was slightly stronger than Gohan before he died.Not wanting them to see me flying in the air,I slowly descended and landed behind them.  
  
"What just happened?"the male asked.  
  
I cleared my throat to get their attention.They both had brown hair,though the female's was lighter,and brown eyes.I couldn't help but notice the guy looked a lot like me.Our height and most of our facial features were the same.It made me wonder for a few seconds,but I shrugged it off.  
  
"My name is Trunks Briefs.And you are?"I questioned politely.  
  
"Ray,"the male replied.  
  
"Sarah,"the female answered.  
  
"I've never heard of anyone coming this far from the cities.Do you live around here?"  
  
"No,"Ray said,"We were just in Sygar,and then we were here.Wherever here is...."  
  
I raised an eyebrow,"You just appeared here?That's odd.And I've never heard of 'Sygar'....Maybe my mother can help you,she's supposed to be the smartest woman in the world."  
  
"Wow..Smartest woman in the world?She must be extremely intelligent,"Sarah said.  
  
I shrugged and motioned for them to follow me,"Sometimes she seems like the dumbest woman in the world.She can build spaceships,robots,you name it.But ask her to fix toast,and she'll give you a fire."  
  
"Fire....Argh...."I heard Ray growl.  
  
I looked him out of the corner of my eye.The scowl on his face reminded me of my father.Which scared me slightly more than him looking like me.  
  
'What's wrong with fire?Maybe his home was burnt by the Androids,'I thought.  
  
"Androids?"Ray asked,"What are you talking about?"  
  
My eyes widened,'Did you just hear my thoughts?'  
  
He seemed to get the idea,'Now I'm really confused.Why I can I hear you when you think?'  
  
'Another problem for my mother to solve,'I mentally noted,"My home is a few miles west of here.It shouldn't take too long if we keep this pace."  
  
Sarah glanced at us oddly,having noticed Ray's spoken question.But she seemed to shrug it off,probably thinking it was the wind.I held back a sigh of relief.It might be better if no one knew until my mother figured it out.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh,Trunks.You're finally home.I was worried when you went after that ugly green thing,"my mother said,"Who are they?"  
  
"These two are Ray and Sarah.They showed up after I got rid of Cell.I don't know where they came from,though,"I replied.  
  
I could tell she was silently cursing herself for not brushing her hair.It seemed like a furry blue creature had slept on her head.Her blue eyes widened when Ray stood next to me,obviously noticing the similarities between us.  
  
"Uh....Right.Oh!Sorry,I forgot to introduce myself.My name is Bulma,"she extended her hand to Sarah.  
  
Sarah did the same,"Pleased to meet you,ma'am."  
  
My mother waved her hand and shook her head,"Don't be so formal!I've hated formality ever since I turned five years old."  
  
"Yet you taught Gohan and I to be formal even when we were with old friends,"I teased.  
  
She grinned in response,"Don't blame Gohan on me.That boy was the result of Chi-Chi being overprotective."  
  
'Smartest woman in the world,huh?I haven't seen proof yet.'Ray thought.  
  
'You'll see....'I thought back,"Mom,we were wondering if you could help us figure out where they came from.They say they were in a city called Sygar before we met."  
  
"Sygar....?Never heard of it....Well,maybe there's something in the lab that can help us.This way,"my mother said,motioning for us to follow her.  
  
She lead us down into the basement and through a door.The door creaked as it opened,having been used so much.My mom flipped a light switch on and everything came into view.There were mechanical parts everywhere,accompanied by wires and many other things.It seemed like total chaos,but my mother taught me that even chaos has some hidden order.  
  
"Don't mind all of the machines,most of them don't work anymore,"my mom said,"Now then...."  
  
She started to dig through a few piles of machines.Eventually,she pulled out a large object that looked like a helmet.  
  
"Here it is!With this,I can look at a few of your memories and maybe figure out where you came from,"she stated,"Don't worry,it won't reveal anything personal.Just the places you've been,people you've met,and that stuff."  
  
She walked over to Ray and placed the object on the top of his head.She pressed a few buttons and stepped back.A few lights turned on,occasionally flashing on the object.  
  
"What do you call it?"Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know....I never think about naming most of my inventions.Maybe...'Bulma Briefs' Mind Buddy'....You can see why I don't name my inventions,"my mother answered with a smile.  
  
There was a beeping noise and she went to check on the thing on Ray's head.She pressed a few more buttons and an image appeared in front of us.It was a small town that looked peaceful.  
  
"That's Spyroton....Now I know where I met you!"Sarah exclaimed.  
  
My mother motioned for her to be quiet.Sarah quietly apologized and looked back at the images.The peaceful scene was replaced by fire.People were screaming in pain as the flames surrounded them.  
  
"So that's what he meant...."I whispered.  
  
After a few more images passed by,an image of a man with silver hair appeared.He held a long curved sword in his left hand,and had an eerie smirk on his face.  
  
'F-Father....'Ray thought.  
  
My eyes widened as an orange aura surrounded him.The machine on his head started to shoot sparks everywhere.I gasped and grabbed Sarah's and my mother's hands,pulling the two women away just before there was an explosion.I covered my eyes to avoid the debris that flew everywhere.Once I could see,my jaw dropped for the second time that day.Ray's hair was standing in spikes of orange,and the aura around him had intensified.The machine that was once on his head was no more,destroyed by the intense energy.  
  
Ray looked down at his hands with wide eyes.Without warning,his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor.Sarah and my mother immediately rushed to his side.I stood there for a moment,thinking about my own Super Saiyan transformation.But this was different than a Saiyan....I shook my head and went to help the two women carry him up the stairs to a medical room.  
Ending Note:"If you read the original A New World to Protect,then you know what happened.Anyway,I plan on putting up the sequel to Secret of a Mad Scientist tomorrow.Something like....'Truth of the Past'.I'll also add the other two chapters about Trunks's thoughts and the real you know who(I don't want to ruin it for people who haven't read it)if it's requested.Anyway,tell me what you think about THIS story by leaving a review.The next chapter will be up tomorrow." 


	3. Trunks's Theory

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.After reading this,go check out the sequel to Secret of a Mad Scientist.It's called 'Truth of the Past'.Anyway,enjoy this chapter."  
Chapter 3:Trunks's Theory  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I groaned and covered my eyes.Wherever I was,the light was too bright.I didn't know how long I had been out,or even who I was for a few moments.But somehow,I knew that I was back to normal.  
  
"Don't worry.Your eyes will adjust soon."  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yeah,"she replied,"You've been out for a few hours now."  
  
"I didn't...hurt anyone,did I?"  
  
"No.Trunks got us away from the explosion in time.Though Bulma's upset that some of her equipment was destroyed.But at least we're all right."  
  
"That machine........brought up a few more memories that weren't shown.I remember you now,from Spyroton.And I remember the promise I made....I'm sorry for not fulfilling it sooner."  
  
I felt her hand grasp mine,"Don't worry about it.You didn't even remember where you were born.I'm surprised you didn't go insane."  
  
"Sometimes I think I am insane...."  
  
My vision finally returned and I sat up.For the first time,I realized that I had been on some kind of bed.Sarah was sitting a stool next to me.Now that I finally had a fragment of my memory back,I was able to notice how different she was since the last time I saw her.  
  
'Are you awake yet?'  
  
I shook my head for a second before realizing what it was,'Yeah....I'm still not used to this thought thing.'  
  
'I haven't told my mother about it yet,'Trunks thought,'But I plan to soon.You just stay in there and rest,it must have been hard on your body with all that stress...........Uh-oh..'  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'My mother just looked through the door to your room.Now she's about to fix something for you to eat.It might be best to act like you're asleep.....If you want to live.'  
  
"What's wrong?"Sarah asked.  
  
"Nothing,"I replied,"Just....voices."  
  
"Voices?Maybe you are insane."  
  
I smirked slightly,locking eyes with her.There was an uneasy silence until the door opened.Bulma walked in,holding a large plate that had smoke rising from it.  
  
"Hello,you two,"she paused,looking at our hands that were still clasped together,"Oh?Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Uh...No!"we both exclaimed,pulling our hands away.  
  
Bulma giggled,"Shy,huh?Well,I think you two would make a wonderful couple.You're so cute together!"  
  
I felt my face turn red,which only caused Bulma to giggle more.She laid the plate on a nearby table and smiled.  
  
"I thought you'd be hungry,so I threw something together.I'm not a very good cook,but I think that looks like the best food I've ever made.Just yell when you need something,that son of mine will hear it even if he's on the other side of the house.And that boy always has to find me anyway."  
  
"Oh....Well,thank you,"I said.  
  
"Don't mention it,"she walked over to the door,"I'll be back in a little while and check on you."  
  
With that,she left the room,leaving me with Sarah again.  
  
"To think that she's the smartest woman in whatever world we're in,"I said,looking at the plate,"and can't even make toast."  
  
I slowly stood off the bed and made my way to the table.My legs were still weak,making me wonder exactly how long I had been out.I sighed when I saw the food.Two black pieces of bread,bacon that looked like it was a few years old,and eggs that looked like they had been on fire.  
  
"Not a very good cook is an understatement,"I chuckled,"I didn't know that eggs were flammable."  
  
Sarah walked next to me and looked the food over,"At least....she tried."  
  
"Mother always tries everything at least once,"I looked up and saw Trunks leaning against the door,"But sadly,she rarely gets anything that doesn't have to do with science right."  
  
"I pity you,"I said as I reach for the 'toast',only to have it crumble.  
  
"Most of the home cooked meals I've had were made by Miss Chi-Chi,my friend's mother.She's a good cook,unlike my mother,"he stated.  
  
"She didn't say....Does she know why we're here yet?"Sarah asked.  
  
Trunks pushed himself away from the door and shook his head,"She's still trying to figure out what happened to Ray.But she thinks it might have to do with a transformation."  
  
"Transformation?"I questioned.  
  
He took a deep breath,"You probably haven't noticed,but....I'm only half human.My other half is called 'Saiyan'.They were once a race of powerful warriors that worked as the Universe's mercenaries.I'm the only known Saiyan left,but I'm also a Super Saiyan."  
  
I was about to ask him what that was,until a golden glow surrounded him.His hair floated up into spikes and turned golden,while his eyes turned a pale green.  
  
"This is a Super Saiyan.I'm sure you can see the resemblance with whatever happened to you.My theory is that you're from another dimension.I don't know anything about where you're from,but I think you're people,whatever they are,have a similar transformation,"he explained.  
  
I rubbed my head,trying to absorb all of this at the same time,"This is getting more confusing by the second.Maybe I should have stayed asleep a little longer."  
  
"I'm about to ask my mother if she agrees,"Trunks said as he fell out of the transformation,"Rest up 'till then.You never know what could happen."  
  
He walked out of the room.I shook my head and turned to Sarah.  
  
"I'm confused even more now.Is he trying to say that I'm not human?"I asked.  
  
"I....don't know.All we can do is wait until he and Bulma figure it out,"she replied.  
  
I sunk down into a nearby chair and stared at the wall,"I feel like....something's about to happen....Like I sense someone...Za....Argh!I can't even think of the name!"  
  
Sarah placed her hand on my shoulder,"Like I said.All we can do is wait."  
  
"I guess you're right,"I agreed.  
  
Then we heard screaming.The sound of Trunks's boots rushing across the floor could be heard close by.When he passed the door,I saw that he had a sword strapped to his back.  
  
"ANDROID!!!!!!!!!!"I heard someone scream outside.  
  
"I hate it when I'm right,"I sighed.  
Ending Note:"If you've been reading anything by me,you know that the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	4. Two More Arrivals

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I don't have much to say.Anyway,enjoy this chapter."  
Chapter 4:Two More Arrivals  
  
Third Person  
Trunks raced toward the door,memories of similar times rushing through his head.  
  
"You better be careful!!"Bulma called after her son.  
  
"I will mom!"Trunks called back.  
  
He rushed out the door,his blue eyes scanning over the people.They were all running away from the heart of the city.With a burst of energy,Trunks turned Super Saiyan and ran against the flow of people.Not once did his hand leave the handle of his sword.  
  
-----  
  
"I wonder what's going on?"Sarah thought out loud,watching the people outside,"What could scare people this badly?"  
  
"I don't know.But it must have something to do with those 'Androids' Trunks was talking about,"Ray replied.  
  
"Well,I hope Trunks can handle it.I feel like I should be helping him...."Sarah trailed off,thinking about going outside,"What do you think?....Ray?Uh-oh...."  
  
When she turned around,she saw that the chair he had been sitting on was empty.She quickly ran out of the room,knowing that he was too weak to be moving around.  
  
-----  
  
A young man with black hair leaned against a building.His dark brown eyes looked over everything around him.  
  
"Where in the world am I?Those monsters were about to beg for mercy,and then I was here....I do not understand.In my past nine years of wandering,never have I heard of this place.And why am I called 'Android'?"he asked himself.  
  
With a scowl,he pushed off the building and continued walking down the street.Anyone that got within his field of vision would scream and run.As he passed by an alley,he slowed his pace and focused on what was going on inside it.  
  
"Listen,girly.You either give us the money,or you'll learn to regret it."  
  
"Are you forgetting that this city is the hometown of Trunks Briefs?"  
  
"Heh heh heh....We'll let him handle Androids.If he decides to get on our wrong side,well...I think we can handle him."  
  
Shaking his head,the black haired young man walked into the alley and turned a corner.There,he saw a woman being held by the throat by a man with red hair.There were several other men around them,each one snickering.  
  
"Get your hand off her."  
  
"Huh?What did you say!?"the red haired man demanded.  
  
"Get your filthy hand off her,"he repeated.  
  
The man released the blonde woman and narrowed his eyes,"Who do you think you are?Don't you realize that you're outnumbered?"  
  
"I think am Zapland.As far as being outnumbered,I am willing to wait until you get back up."  
  
"Why,you!"  
  
The red haired man removed two daggers from his sides.With a shout of anger,he rushed toward Zapland and slashed the two weapons.Zapland easily dodged,having grown up fighting monsters much quicker than this man,and brought his knee into the man's gut.The man fell to the ground,clutching his abdomen.  
  
"W-What are you!?"he coughed.  
  
"Someone that it is best to avoid...."Zapland trailed off,reaching a golden handle at his side.  
  
With a swift motion,he drew a short sword and pointed the tip at the man.  
  
"I suggest that you and your friends remove yourselves from my sight.Otherwise,I will not be held responsible for what happens to your limbs."  
  
Within seconds,all of the men had ran out of the alley.Zapland returned his sword to its sheath.He turned to woman with a questioning glance.  
  
"Thank you!They were going to--"the woman started.  
  
"I do not care what they were going to do.All I need to do is what this city is known as,"Zapland interrupted.  
  
"Oh....You're in West Capital.I'm surprised you didn't know."  
  
"I am....not from around this area.Now excuse me,I must look for anyone I may know."  
  
Zapland walked away,never looking back at the woman.He passed a few people,who once again called him an Android and ran.But one person didn't run.  
  
Trunks unsheathed his sword,narrowing his eyes at Zapland,"I can tell that you're no Android.Who are you?Where did you come from?"  
  
"My name is Zapland.I was in the plains just outside of Sygar before I ended up in this city,"Zapland replied.  
  
Trunks's golden aura weakened slightly,"Another one mentioning Sygar?I'm beginning to think that something's wrong."  
  
"What do you mean 'another one'?I am not the first person to appear here?"  
  
The power of Super Saiyan left Trunks as his hair and eyes returned to normal,"No,you aren't.There are two people in my home that come from Sygar.We're trying to figure out what's happened to cause all of this."  
  
"Hm...Fine.I want to know why I am here.Perhaps I will even see that weakling."  
  
Trunks didn't bother to ask who he was talking about.The two silently walked back to the dome building known as Capsule Corp. at a fast pace.  
  
-----  
  
Ray looked down the empty street,tying to find either Trunks or whatever was called an Android.His eyes fell on a man with silver hair not too far away.The man held a long sword in his left hand and wore black clothing.Images flashed through Ray's mind as the man turned to him.  
  
"So....this is where you are,"the man said.  
  
"W-What are you doing here!?"Ray demanded.  
  
"The same as you.I was pulled here from Spyroton."  
  
"Revisiting the resting place of you victims?"Ray spat,"You monster....You don't even have the right to say the name of that place."  
  
"I'm surprised you remembered what happened there,child.After what I did to you,you should have forgotten everything that happened before you were ten years old."  
  
"Well now I remember,I'm going to make you pay for what you did to the people of Spyroton....This is your last day,Zaffiroth!!"  
  
-----  
  
Trunks stopped suddenly,feeling Ray's energy shoot up.He was on the verge of the transformation he had gone through.Zapland was about to ask what it was before he felt something as well.A feeling deep inside his own being that he had only felt once.The two drew their swords and rushed down the street,Trunks going Super Saiyan at the same time.  
Ending Note:"The next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	5. The Job Offer

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.You get Bulma's explanation of what's happened in this chapter.I hope it'll explain what happened in the original A New World to Protect too."  
Chapter 5:The Job Offer  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
In my Super Saiyan transformation,I was easily able to outrun Zapland.After turning a corner,I could see Ray and another man with silver hair just down the street.  
  
"Now what?"I groaned,picking up my pace.  
  
I stopped next to Ray,tightening my grip on my sword.There was something strange about this new man.Something that disturbed me.  
  
"It seems you actually have a friend in this place,"the man said.  
  
"Shut up,Zaffiroth...It's bad enough knowing what you did,but do you have to talk and make it worse?"Ray growled.  
  
"What's going on?"I asked,"Where did you come from!?"  
  
"The same place he came from.A world completely different than this one,"Zaffiroth replied.  
  
'That confirms my theory.Your from a different dimension,'I thought,knowing Ray would hear,"But,why are you here?"  
  
"You should be asking yourself that.There aren't many mortals in existence that have enough power to pull people from a different dimension."  
  
Then it hit me.When I had used a Finishing Buster on Cell,that strange portal had appeared.It was because of me that all of this was happening!  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
I turned my head and saw Zapland running down the street.He now held his sword in both hands,obviously ready for a fight.There wasn't a moment of hesitation as he lunged at Zaffiroth.Their two blades clashed once before Zapland was flung aside.  
  
"Pathetic child!That should teach you to never act without thinking!"Zaffiroth exclaimed.  
  
My jaw dropped as a wall crumbled on top of Zapland,throwing dust into the air.The scene was too familliar.I had seen that happen to far too many innocent people in the past.Whatever Zaffiroth was,he was exactly like the Androids.  
  
"No way....There aren't many creatures strong enough to do something like that.You have energy,so you can't be an Android.Just what exactly are you!?"I demanded.  
  
"If you wish to know,then you will have to find me and defeat me.Farewell,"Zaffiroth stated.  
  
He disappeared without a trace.I had seen someone disappear before,but that was with the help of a technique.Zaffiroth,however,had literally vanished.  
  
We didn't take time to ponder it though.We rushed over to the pile of debris that had fallen on Zapland and started to dig through it.I feared the worst,because I wasn't sure if Zapland's body could handle such an impact.It would have killed any normal person.But once we found him,he was only unconscious.I was able to carry him back to Capsule Corporation with Ray's help.  
  
-----  
  
"This is just getting weirder and weirder...."my mother trailed off.  
  
"I don't understand it much either.But I know it has something to do with what I did to Cell.Somehow,my Super Saiyan transformation can open portals to another dimension if all of it is focused at the same time,"I explained.  
  
"Hm....Maybe not exactly."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Well....How can I put this?From what I've read in old science books and what I myself have discovered,there are times when two dimensions are almost attracted to each other.Like the opposite sides of a magnet,they either attract or push one another away.You must have used your attack at the exact second so that it increased this dimension's attraction over another.That would explain why all these people keep showing up out of nowhere."  
  
"Is it possible that there are more people from that other dimension?"  
  
"Unlikely,but not impossible."  
  
I ran a hand through my hair out of habit,"Then I'll go check up on Zapland.He seemed close to regaining consciousness last time."  
  
She nodded and almost ushered me out the door.I had interrupted one of her experiments,and she wasn't too happy about it.She also refused to let me see what she was working on.  
  
"Probably another memory reader,"I whispered to myself.  
  
Shrugging,I walked up the stairs leading out of the basement and headed toward the medical room.On the way,I passed Ray and Sarah who were talking about something from the past.From what he told me,Ray had trouble remembering anything from before he was nine years old.I could only imagine what that was like.  
  
"Though sometimes I wish I could forget the things that went on in this world,"I whispered,not wanting to think and disturb Ray.  
  
I opened the door to the medical room and stepped in.Zapland was still resting on one of the beds,obviously unconscious.His sword and its sheath rested on a table not too far away.  
  
"I've seen too many people unconscious,or worse....Maybe they have more in common with the people of this world than I first thought,"I said quietly.  
  
"TRUUUUNNKS!!!"  
  
I jumped slightly at the sound of my mother's voice.She was probably on the other side of Capsule Corp.,but I could hear even without Saiyan ears.With a sigh,I walked out of the room toward the sound of her voice.She was standing next to Ray and Sarah with a grin on her face.  
  
"You don't have to yell,mother.I can hear you even if you're in the basement,"I reminded her.  
  
"I know.But it's a hard habit to break after having been around your father so many years ago,"she joked.  
  
"Well,what is this about?"I asked.  
  
"How would you like to work with Ray and Sarah one day?"  
  
"Hm?What do you mean?"  
  
"Well,I was talking with Sarah while you two were gone,and I learned that she's incredibly smart!And since you and Ray are so much alike,I'm guessing that he's just as smart as you are.So,I've decided that I'll hand Capsule Corporation to the three of you once it gets back in business!What do you say?Sounds fun,right?"  
  
"Work for Capsule Corp.?You mean....with the big machinery and everything?"Ray asked.  
  
My mother nodded and grinned once more,"I can teach you anything you need to know."  
  
"Uh....Well....I'm better at using products,not creating them,"Ray laughed nervously.  
  
"And you know what happened the time I tried to make a Capsule,"I said,"I don't want to have to remind you of that explosion."  
  
"I don't see why not.I've always wanted to be the head of a big company,"Sarah stated.  
  
"That's wonderful!!And these two boys can be your victims--I mean,your testers.How 'bout that?"my mother questioned.  
  
I felt the blood drain from my face when she said 'victims'.But,without being able to think,Ray and I nodded dumbly.  
Ending Note:"Did Bulma's explanation explain everything(that sounded odd...)?The next chapter will be up tomorrow.In the mean time,please review." 


	6. Energy Lessons

Author's Note:"I'm going to put up 2 chapthers for this story today.Why?Because I feel like it.Anyway,enjoy."  
Chapter 6:Energy Lessons  
  
Ray's Point of View  
"Is there anything else,mom?"Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma brought her hand up to her chin,"Hm....I don't think so...Wait!Stay right here,I have something for you."  
  
She ran off to the stairs leading to the basement.I turned to Trunks with a smirk.  
  
"You seem to be able to read her mind,"I pointed out.  
  
"Well,I've had to stay inside this house with her ever since I was born.I guess I picked up on a few things.Either that,or I have an ability I don't know about,"he explained.  
  
"Maybe we'll all be able to read minds once I understand everything about Capsule Corp.,"Sarah said.  
  
"Don't remind me,"I sighed,"Just promise that you'll give Trunks all the dangerous stuff."  
  
"Hey!!"Trunks exclaimed. I heard footsteps and turned in the direction Bulma had ran off to.She was now coming up the stairs with what looked like a sword sheath held in both hands.She seemed to be struggling with it,so Trunks walked over and took it from her.  
  
"Trunks told me about that man named Zaffiroth.It seems like you're at a disadvantage.So,I used the best technology I could get my hands on and made a sword for you,"Bulma stated.  
  
"So this is what you were working on?"Trunks questioned.  
  
"Mm-hm.It's heavy,so be careful!"she exclaimed.  
  
I nodded and grabbed the sword from Trunks.Bulma hadn't been lying.I had to strain my muscles to hold it at arm's length.Slowly,I grabbed the sheath with one hand and removed it.The blade alone was a lot less heavy.It was about the same size as Trunks's,which Bulma had obviously used to model this one.  
  
"Wow....If it was just a little lighter...it'd be perfect,"I said,still straining to hold it up.  
  
"You're a lot like my son,but not as strong as him yet.But I'm sure you'll be able to handle it with enough practice,"Bulma said.  
  
"In the mean time,we should focus on finding Zaffiroth.He doesn't seem like the kind of man that would wander around aimlessly,"Trunks stated.  
  
"I just had another brilliant idea!"Bulma exclaimed,"You can use Capsule Corp. as your head quarters.I have a feeling that Zaffiroth wasn't the last person pulled into this dimension.We can take care of any one here,and you can even train.I'm working on another invention I made a long time ago.But the blue prints were destroyed in an attack by the Androids.Once I get it fixed up,you'll train in there for awhile and the weight of that sword will be like nothing."  
  
We heard the sound of glass shaterring.It seemed to come from the medical room.The four of us rushed to the room,afraid that Zaffiroth had broken in.When we opened the door,we saw shards of glass under the window.The bed Zapland had been on was empty,and his sword was gone as well.  
  
"That's the first time one of my patients thought to escape through the window,"Bulma said.  
  
"Why would he do that?"Trunks asked.  
  
"From what I remember,Zapland was always independent...He might be thinking about Zaffiroth by himself,"Sarah replied.  
  
I shook my head,trying to remember whatever I could about Zapland,"Still as dumb as ever.He doesn't stand a chance."  
  
-----  
  
I clenched my fists as my body started to shake.  
  
"No,not like that.You have to relax.If the body isn't relaxing,energy can't focus,"Trunks instructed.  
  
I took breath and calmed down.For the past two days,Trunks had been trying to teach me how to use my energy.He also taught Sarah,but it only took her a few hours to master it.According to Trunks,it had something to do with her training.  
  
"Being a bodyguard,you've probably seen a few mentally scarring things.It takes a clear mind to use energy.It's just harder for you to clear your thoughts,"were his exact words.  
  
I started to notice the ground at my feet begin to sway back and forth.At first,I thought it was the wind until I noticed that it always swayed away from me.Slowly,my feet started to lift off the ground.I smirked in satisfaction as I realized that I finally got the hand of it.  
  
"Good.Now you're one step closer to fully being able to use your energy,"Trunks said.  
  
"One step closer?No.I've already hiked the trail,"I stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
I held out my palm and focused.In seconds,a ball of energy formed in my hand.  
  
"Impressive.I don't see how,but it's obvious you don't need training in energy anymore."  
  
"Finally,"I added.  
  
"Now you need to get used to your sword.Mom said it should take one or two more days until her project is finished."  
  
"Oh yeah.What is it,anyway?She refuses to tell me anything other than 'you'll see'."  
  
"It should be a Gravity Room.She and her father were able to manipulate the gravity of certain areas and multiply it.That's how I did a lot of my training a few days ago when I went back in time."  
  
I nodded.Trunks had explained everything about this world's history since he was born,so it didn't surprise me that he went back in time.After learning that,I understood why Bulma was known as the smartest woman in the world.  
  
"If only I could understand a bit about my past,"I said,"Maybe I could understand at least a small amount about that transformation...."  
  
"No use thinking about it right now.It seems to kick in when you need it,"Trunks stated.  
  
I smirked,remembering the time we had sparred together.He had managed to throw me at a tree and snap it in half.Immediately after,my transformation returned and I threw him through a tree.  
  
"Boys!Get in here!They've found another one!!"  
  
We followed Bulma's voice and found her in front of a television.A news broadcaster was talking about a mysterious creature.  
  
"They say the beast emerged from a glowing portal.Witnesses claim that it was a portal to another dimension,while others say it is the portal to the afterlife.No one seems sure if it was an illusion,or an actual event.The creature disappeared into the three fifty-nine mountain district after escaping from civilians who tried to capture it.On another note..The world's hero,Trunks Briefs,is rumored to have suffered severe injuries after being thrown through a tree by an unidentified stranger.It is not yet known if the stranger was an Android or not."  
  
"I told you two to be careful!"Bulma scolded us.  
  
"Sorry,"I apologized,"But we should head to those mountains in case the creature is from our dimension."  
  
Trunks and Sarah nodded.After preparing ourselves,we headed out the door.  
Ending Note:"I'm not sure if I got the Mountain Area right.Which Area did Gohan live in?I've forgotten.Anyway,please review.Now,onto the next one...." 


	7. The Gravity Room

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 7.Enjoy."  
Chapter 7:The Gravity Room  
  
Third Person  
Trunks was the first to land in the forested area.He looked around the familiar landscape,memories of his childhood flooding back.This was one of the few areas that had been safe from the Androids's attacks.It was so far from most civilization that the Androids left it alone.  
  
"An old friend of mine lived around this area.He trained me here when I was young,"Trunks said as the others landed.  
  
"This place is beautiful,"Sarah stated,"Most of the cities seem like they had just been hit by an earthquake!"  
  
"Worse than that,"Ray reminded her,"I'm actually surprised that the buildings are in as good a shape as they are."  
  
"That's because the people are focusing all of their abilities into restoring the world.The ruins of what was left of the former world are too painful to look at,"Trunks explained.  
  
"Mm...Whatever.Let's just find this creature and see if it is what we think it is,"Ray said,adjust the sword on his back.  
  
After the training from Trunks,he was able to at least hold it.Though he wasn't quite as good as Trunks.He still needed practice.  
  
The trio split up,looking for the silver furred creature they had seen on the news broadcast.From the way it looked,it wasn't a creature to take lightly.It seemed like a wolf without a pack,but it was far too large.  
  
"Come out,come out,wherever you are.C'mon,I don't have all day,"Ray growled.  
  
He stopped when another growl responded.He slowly turned around to see the creature he had been looking for.It stood two and a half feet off the ground.The little light that managed to break through the trees reflected off the beast's silver fur.It snarled,revealing its long curved fangs.  
  
"Uh-oh...I think I've bitten off more than I can chew here...."Ray laughed nervously.  
  
The creature sniffed the air,its snarl slowly fading,"You smell like my dimension.Are you from this world?"  
  
"Uh........You can..talk?"Ray asked.  
  
"Please,do not be frightened.Can you tell me what this place is?"  
  
"Now I understand.You are from our world.Well,at least we found you before circus people got you.If anyone heard you talking,you'd end up in some sort of show."  
  
"'Our' world?You mean there are others?"  
  
"Yeah.Maybe you'll meet all of them if you come with us.I promise we won't make you juggle like others want you to."  
  
"Hm...I see.Very well,then.Lead the way,my friend."  
  
Ray nodded and started to lead him to the place where they had agreed to meet after an hour.Fifty five minutes had already passed,so they waited a short time longer.  
  
"I see you found him."  
  
Ray turned around to see Sarah come into view.She brushed the dirt off of her shirt.  
  
"Did you fall?You look like you've been rolling on the ground,"Ray chuckled.  
  
"Yeah.I tripped and tumbled down a hill.Nothing serious though,"she replied.  
  
"Good,"Ray stated,'I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt,Sarah...'  
  
'I heard that,Ray.Have a crush?'Trunks thought.  
  
'Darn!I forgot about that.Now not even my thoughts are private!!You better not say anything,Trunks...There are a lot of trees around here,and no witnesses,'Ray mentally warned before laughing.  
  
Trunks came out of a nearby bush.He pulled a few thorns out of the legs of his pants before looking toward the silver creature.  
  
"I see you didn't need to knock it out like I expected,"he said.  
  
"I prefer to avoid violence when it is not necessary,"the creature explained.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened,but Trunks shrugged it off.He had seen much stranger things.  
  
"Well,we should be heading back.Mom's probably worried.The flight took longer than I expected,"Trunks stated.  
  
Everyone nodded.Trunks carried the creature,who introduced himself as Nono,into the air so he wouldn't have to follow on foot.  
  
-----  
  
"There they are!It took them long enough!"Bulma explained,rushing outside with a Capsule in her hand.  
  
Nono jumped out Trunks's arms as they landed,landing on his feet next to Bulma.  
  
"Good day,ma'am,"Nono said with a small smile.  
  
'Oh great....Another weird one,'Bulma thought,but smiled regardless.  
  
She mentally noted that this one wasn't as weird as some of her old friends after inspecting him more closely.  
  
"Your project's finished?"Trunks asked,"I thought it would take a few more days?"  
  
"Well,I took the short time of peace and quiet to rush it.Without you three destroying something,it was easy to finish,"Bulma replied,"I was about to give up on waiting and set it up without you."  
  
"Well,let's see what it is,"Ray said.  
  
Bulma nodded and tapped the button on top of the blue Capsule.She threw it several yards away and watched as a large cloud of pink smoke surround the area.When the smoke settled,it revealed a large machine.There were several windows all around the circular machine.An intercom was above the sliding door.  
  
"That's the Gravity Room.It can change the gravity inside to up to three hundred times the Earth's normal gravity,"Bulma explained.  
  
"You've improved it,"Trunks pointed out.  
  
"Not bad for an old woman,huh?"Bulma joked,grinning at the same time.  
  
"Three hundred times...."Ray said quietly,"I've gotta check it out!"  
  
"Well then,what are we waiting for?"Bulma asked.  
  
She walked over to the door and motioned to three buttons on the right side,"The blue one is to return it Capsule form,the yellow opens the door,and the red is emergency shut down."  
  
"Emergency shut down?I don't like the sound of that,"Ray stated.  
  
"It's there just in case the person inside is under too much pressure.If only I had thought of that before Trunks's father blew up the first one."  
  
No one asked.They learned early on that if they asked about Bulma's husband and Trunks's father,they'd have to have a lot of free time.  
  
Bulma pressed the yellow button,make the door slide open.She lead the others inside and turned the one light on.The floor was a dark yellow and covered in tiles.The walls were black like the outside.  
  
"Over here,"Bulma motioned to a display with two arrows beside it,"controls the gravity.It goes up by five,just so you know.I'm sure you can guess why the buttons are arrows.Up increases the gravity,and down decreases it.The intercom is over there,"she motioned to the other side of the circular room,"Use it if the gravity is too much or the door's stuck.If you need to know anything else,just let me know."  
  
"Impressive,"Nono said,"Would I mind if I offered my assistance?I would be honored to help a human such as yourself."  
  
"Oh...Okay!The more help,the better,"Bulma replied.  
  
The walked out,the door shutting behind them.Trunks walked over to the gravity control and looked it over.  
  
"Let's see what this thing can do,then."  
Ending Note:"I don't have much to say,obviously.The next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	8. A Frightening Discovery

Author's Note:"A little more plot development in this chapter.Enjoy."  
Chapter 8:A Frightening Discovery  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I felt the gravity increase to five times normal.I turned my head and saw that Ray and Sarah weren't used to it yet.They were both struggling slightly to stay up.  
  
"It may take awhile,but you'll eventually be able to stand no matter what.Even the humans I've seen in a Gravity Room that were well trained could stand about seventy times the normal gravity,"I said.  
  
"If I can....just....get this thing off!"Ray growled,trying to slide his sword off.  
  
The weapon fell to the floor with a thud.Ray took a deep breath and seemed to immediately get used to the gravity.  
  
"Now that's better!"he exclaimed,"That thing must weigh as much as I do."  
  
"Too bad I can't lessen my weight,"Sarah said,"Maybe I could handle four times normal gravity,but not five yet."  
  
"You have enough strength to.It's just your mind playing tricks on you.When I traveled back in time,my father eventually forced me to train in the Gravity Room.He pushed it all the way to one hundred and ten.At first,I thought I couldn't handle it.But after I convinced myself that I could,I was able to move around as fast normal,"I explained,"It's all about what's in your mind."  
  
The ground started to shake suddenly.I managed to keep my balance and move back to the gravity controls.With one press of a button,the gravity inside the room was back to normal.But the shaking continued.We stood next to one of the many windows and looked out.My eyes widened when I saw what was happening.  
  
"No way!It must be Zaffiroth!"I exclaimed.  
  
Many miles away,I could see explosions on the horizon.An ominous cloud of smoke hovered above what I imagine was a city.  
  
"Then why are we standing here!?"Ray demanded,"We have to stop him!"  
  
I nodded and pressed the button to open the door.Ray grabbed his sword off the floor before we hurried out.My mother was rushing out if the main building at the same time.  
  
"BE CAREFUL!!!"she called out as we flew into the air.  
  
We waved back in response,then doubled our efforts to reach the city.  
  
-----  
  
I growled as I witnessed the destruction that had befallen the city.It had been the fastest recovering city other than West Capital after the Androids were defeated.But now,it had been almost completely leveled.Not a single person was visible in the chaos.The streets were stained with blood,and several buildings were on fire.  
  
"Ah....H-How can he do such a thing?"Ray asked.  
  
"That monster..."I trailed off.  
  
The two of us readied our swords.We motioned for Sarah to wait,neither one of us wanting her to get hurt.She was reluctant,but agreed.  
  
"Any plan?"Ray questioned.  
  
"It'll be smarter to try and catch him off guard,"I replied,"If it's even Zaffiroth."  
  
"What do ya' mean?"  
  
"How do we know that Zapland isn't doing this?It seems odd that he busts out of the medical room,and a few days later,an entire city is leveled.We don't know his real strength...."  
  
"It might be a possibility.But from what I've managed to remember,he'd never do something like this."  
  
"People change.We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
He nodded in agreement as we landed.If we continued to fly,it would be possible for someone to sense us easier if they had the ability.  
  
We walked over the fallen buildings,avoiding anything that looked like it would collapse.Old memories flooded back to my mind as I looked at the destruction.I remembered finding Gohan face down on the street,his face in a puddle of rain water.I clenched my fist,silently refusing to let that happen to anyone else.I was just glad Gohan didn't have to see what was going on.  
  
I heard something on the other side of a building.Motioning for Ray to be quiet,I slowly walked over to the edge of it.There were two voices that I couldn't recognize.  
  
"Impressive,son.I didn't expect you to make such quick work of a city this big."  
  
"You have underestimated me,father.You of all things should know that I am stronger than most are willing to believe."  
  
"That's true.Too bad your brother and that Saiyan aren't here.I'd enjoy watching you destroy them."  
  
"My brother....And the Saiyan as well.They have more power than you think,father.I would suggest looking over your shoulder now and then.You never know when your own mistake could get you killed."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No.But it is a warning.Once my brother learns to harness his power,I assure you that he will come running."  
  
"It doesn't matter.Those two fools will be nothing once the plan is complete."  
  
"Plan?Are you holding out on me?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you,huh?Well....my plan is to get their DNA and recreate it into a stronger clone.The clones will be double in strength,and the Universe will tremble under the Tororin race once more."  
  
"Tororin race?"I whispered,"What in the world is going on?"  
  
"The voice that keeps saying 'father' sounds like Zapland...You don't think....?"Ray asked.  
  
I nodded,tightening my grip on my sword.We nodded to each other and started to walk to the other side of the building.What we saw confirmed our fears.Zaffiroth stood there,sword in hand,looking at one of the fallen buildings.Beside him was Zapland.  
  
"I can't believe Zapland would do this,"I stated,"He seemed intent on killing Zaffiroth,not joining him."  
  
"I'm as confused as you are,Trunks.It's hard to believe,but....that blood doesn't look like ketchup,does it?"Ray asked.  
  
I shook my head and sighed,"No,it doesn't....Well,may as well get this over with!!"  
Ending Note:"I'm sure people who read the original A New World to Protect saw it coming.But something else happens in the next chapter should surprise anybody.You'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow to find out.Please review." 


	9. The Truth

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews!It took longer than I thought to get this up.Sorry 'bout that.Anyway,here's chapter 9!The plot thickens...."  
Chapter 9:The Truth  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I clutched my sword in both hands to balance the weight.Tunks was the first to charge toward Zaffiroth and Zapland.I followed closely behind,but almost fell several times due to the weight of my sword.  
  
"Fools..."  
  
Trunks' blade clashed with Zaffiroth's.The impact clash made my ears ring.But regardless,I swung my sword at Zapland.Obviously superior in swordsmanship,he blocked my attack easily.  
  
"Both of you are weak,"Zaffiroth said.  
  
His energy threw Trunks away,making the Saiyan crash through a wall.I lowered my weapon,realizing I didn't stand a chance against the two.Zapland smirked and stepped back,his sword returning to its sheath.  
  
"So,come to try and prove your courage,did you?"Zaffiroth asked.  
  
"That I did....What were you talking about the 'Tororin race'?Is that what I am!?"I demanded.  
  
"You'll find out one day.For now...."he trailed off,slowly turning to Zapland,"Kill him."  
  
"Ha ha...Gladly.But I prefer to do it when no one is around to witness.If you would,leave now.Or I might be forced to make you leave,"Zapland replied.  
  
Zaffiroth chuckled before disappearing.I raised my weapon once again,expecting Zapland to do the same.To my surprise,he simply smirked.  
  
"What,brother?Do you actually think that weapon can get far enough to hurt me?"he asked.  
  
"'Brother'?I don't know what you're talking about!I was an orphan!"I exclaimed.  
  
"Just as father said,you will find out one day."  
  
"Tell me...Have you joined Zaffiroth?Or have just lost your mind?"  
  
"I do not work for him!!"  
  
"What does that mean?You just leveled an entire city for him."  
  
"It means I will kill you if I have to."  
  
I growled and tightened my grip on my sword.My knuckles were starting to turn white.Zapland shook his head and grunted with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Do not worry.We both want the same thing,even though are methods are so different.As long as that is true,we will not be enemies."  
  
"Stop playing games,"I growled,"Why did you kill the people of this city!!?"  
  
"Better start the battle,or he may get suspicious...."  
  
I raised my sword and blocked a blindingly fast attack.Zapland leaned forward.  
  
"The people here are safe,"he whispered,"This place has an underground shelter.I made sure they were all safe before attacking."  
  
Before I could ask what he meant,I was blocking several more attacks.None of them seemed to be meant to harm.It was like he was intentionally allowing to block the strikes.He stopped for a moment as our blades clashed one last time.  
  
"What about the blood on the streets?"I asked,"That's real blood!"  
  
"Blood from the hospital.It was originally intended for blood transplants,but it saved more lives this way.Had father not seen blood,he would have killed them himself,"Zapland answered.  
  
"I see...So,you joining him is just a trick.You plan on betraying him eventually.It all makes sense now.At least I know we won't have to kill each other,"I stated.  
  
"Indeed.I should be leaving now.I will tell him that I decided to let you live,for my own enjoyment of course."  
  
He turned and walked a few feet away.Then he flew into the air and sped off.I turned toward the building,what was left of it,that Trunks and been thrown through.He was just removing the last piece of rubble on top of him.  
  
"What happened?Where did they go?"he asked.  
  
I sighed,"Let's find Sarah and head back to Capsule Corp...I'll try to explain there."  
  
He nodded and we flew back in the direction we had come.  
  
-----  
  
"Interesting....This Zapland fellow has quite a head on his shoulders.In more ways than one,"Bulma said.  
  
"It seems like he's waiting for the perfect opportunity to betray Zaffiroth and kill him.He's got everything planned out,"I explained.  
  
"Mm-hmmm.....Well,we'll have to help him.You guys will have to train a bit more and start a few fights with Zaffiroth.That way,it'll give Zapland an opening,"she suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan...If Gohan were here,Zaffiroth wouldn't stand a chance!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Trunks,you know that Gohan wouldn't stand a chance against him.You and Ray have already surpassed Gohan,and Ray hasn't even perfected that transformation he went through!"Bulma exclaimed.  
  
'The Tororin race'.The words repeated over and over in my head.I couldn't understand it.Trunks had implied once that he thought I wasn't human.What if I really wasn't?What if I was actually a 'Tororin'?  
  
I glanced at Sarah out of the corner of my eye.She was listening to Bulma ramble on about the 'power level's of her old friends.But when I looked at Sarah,I couldn't help but think how she would react if I wasn't human.She would probably distance herself from me.No....I'd distance myself from her.  
  
Trunks pick up on my thoughts and elbowed me in the ribs,'Snap out of it.Now's not a time to think like that.'  
  
I nodded,'Sorry....This whole thing's confusing me.'  
  
'Then you should talk to Sarah about it.'  
  
'Sarah's one of things that I'm confused about!!Ever since I've remembered who she was,I've felt different around her............What's gotten into me...?'  
  
'All the more reason to talk to her about it.She's obviously the one you feel most comfortable with,despite what you think.I can see it when you look at her.Even my mother can see it.You're in love with her.'  
  
"WHAT!!!?"  
  
All eyes in the room turned toward me.I felt my face start to grow warm as I realized that I had shouted out loud.  
  
"Uh...S-Sorry,"I stammered.  
  
"Maybe you should go lie down,Ray.It's obvious that you're not feeling well,"Trunks suggested.  
  
"R-Right.I'll just head to my room,"I said,'Thanks.'  
  
'No problem.Try to sort this all out.It's not good to fight with a clouded mind.'  
  
I nodded slightly and walked out of the room.I made my way up the stairs to the second floor and to the room Bulma had given me.It was empty besides a small bed on one side,but was relatively large.There was one window on the opposite side of the room,across from the bed.With a sigh,I collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.Maybe now I could figure out what was going on inside my head....  
Ending Note:"The next chapter is little more dramatic than most of the ones I've written in the past.I hop you'll enjoy it.In the mean time,I'm sure you know what to do.Please review." 


	10. Ray's Dilemma

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I was reminded that the notes and story are too close together.I don't know why it does that.I always put 10 spaces between the notes and everything else.I'll do it different this time,hopefully it'll work.Anyway,enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 10:Ray's Dilemma  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I leaned against a wall and stared at the door.I wanted to be out there,fighting for what I thought was right.The Saiyan blood in my veins made me want to destroy any opponent stronger than me.For several years,I had suppressed the urge and stayed calm.But now,it was even stronger.  
  
"Are you all right,Trunks?"  
  
I looked up and saw my mother,"Uh...Yeah,I'm fine.Just thinking."  
  
She nodded,"Say....Do you know what's wrong with Ray?He seemed spooked awhile ago.And ever since he went to his room,I haven't heard anything from him."  
  
"He's got a lot on his mind,from what I can tell.The stress is starting to catch up to him.Being pulled into a new dimension,not knowing what he is........I'm surprised he hasn't destroyed something."  
  
"I see.I guess I understand.I'd probably end up breaking a few things myself!"  
  
"You always break things...."  
  
"Oh,hush Trunks!"  
  
"Ha ha....I still remember in the alternate timeline when you threw several vases at father's head.None of them hit,of course."  
  
"Ahh....I remember those times too.Oh well,the past is the past.We can't change it,obviously.I need to start working on a strategy.No interruptions,you hear!?"  
  
"Yes.I'll be sure to avoid your lab.Try not to work all night again."  
  
She waved her hand,"I don't plan on it.I'm already tired,anyway."  
  
She walked off,yawning at the same time.I shook my head and walked up stairs to my room.Almost hearing my bed call for me,I collapsed and fell asleep.  
  
-----  
  
I sniffed the air,smelling an aroma I had smelt very few times.It reminded of Gohan's mother's cooking.Curious,I got out of bed and stumbled downstairs.When I got to the kitchen,I saw a woman with black hair tied up in a bun.She wore a formal kimono that was covered in real flowers.  
  
"Miss Chi-Chi?"I asked,"I didn't expect you here today."  
  
She turned her head,"Hello to you too,Trunks.Bulma called last night and said she had more mouths to feed.I decided to come over and cook for you all."  
  
"Smells wonderful,"I said,walking closer to get a better look.  
  
When I tried to look over her shoulder,she smacked me on the back of the head,"Don't even think about it,young man!Try that again,and it won't be my hand that'll smack you.Notice that we're in a KITCHEN!!"  
  
I rushed over to a chair and sat down,taking the threat seriously.I had seen Gohan get hit with a frying pan once,and never wanted it to happen to myself.The bruise it had left on my teacher stayed for at least a week or more.  
  
"So,who are these new friends of your's that Bulma told me about?"Chi- Chi asked,"Is one of them a girl?"  
  
"Yes,one of them is a girl,"I replied.  
  
"A girlfriend?"  
  
"WHAT!?NO!Even if I was interested,which I'm NOT,it's obvious that her friend has something for her."  
  
"Well,in any case,you should start thinking about settling down.You're not getting any younger."  
  
"I'm eighteen..."  
  
"That doesn't change a thing!I found MY true love when I wasn't even thirteen yet!"  
  
"I'm just not interested in girls right now.There are a lot of other things that have to be taken care of first.But I promise you'll be the second to know if I fall in love."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed,"Too bad Gohan's not alive anymore.Then I'd have someone to pester back at the house besides the walls.Poor things...I keep telling them that they don't have to be so straight up all the time.I'm starting to think I've lost my mind!"  
  
"Lost your mind?Chi-Chi,I think it was lost the moment you decided to marry Goku.Or maybe the day you thought he would calm down."  
  
I looked toward the stairs to the basement and saw my mother laughing.She walked over to the table and took a seat across from me.  
  
"You slept on one of your projects again,"I noticed,"I thought you were going to get some real sleep last night?"  
  
"Don't worry,Trunks.I've been keeping a pillow and blanket down there just in case,"she replied.  
  
After a few minutes,Sarah came down the stairs and introduced herself to Chi-Chi.We were going to wait until Ray was awake before eating,but he never showed up.  
  
"Now I'm worried,"my mother said,"Chi-Chi's cooking should be enough to wake even him up!"  
  
"A heavy sleeper,huh?I know what'll work,"Chi-Chi brought hr hands up to her mouth,"YOUNG MAN,GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!!IF YOU DON'T,YOU WON'T GET ANY BREAKFAST!!!"  
  
I clutched my eears and sunk as far down into my chair as possible.That woman's scream could be heard on Mars!  
  
But still,not even a sound came from Ray's room.I tried to sense his energy.Thankfully,it was still there.It was also higher than normal.The women sent me up stairs to see what was wrong.  
  
When I reached for the door knob,a jolt of electricity shot my hand back.I frowned and lowered myself to the floor,looking under the door.There was a dark orange glow inside the room,but no other light.  
  
"Tororin....Is that what I am?Is that why I'm so different?This transformation...can it be like what Trunks can do?Instead of a Tororin,maybe I'm a Saiyan?Argh!Why doesn't anything make any sense!!?"  
  
My frown deepened as I got off the floor.I slowly made my way back to the kitchen.  
  
"Well?"Sarah asked.  
  
"He's trying to figure out what his transformation is.I think he's managed to control it,"I replied,"Mom,where's the book you've written about Saiyans?It might help him understand."  
  
"In my lab.It should be in the second drawer on the third row from the left,"my mother answered.  
  
I nodded and headed to the basement.After locating the thin book,I walked back to the second floor.  
  
"Ray,I've got something for you.Could you open the door?"I requested.  
  
"It's not locked,"he said.  
  
I reached for the door knob,only to get shocked again,"It may as well be..."  
  
I heard footsteps before the door slowly opened.Ray was in his transformed state,just like I thought.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing.Here,this might help you understand yourself.My mother's written everything she knows about Saiyans in this book."  
  
He looked at for awhile before grabbing it.The only acknowledgement I received was a nod of his head before he closed the door.I heard it lock this time.With a sigh,I headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"Let's just hope you don't snap,"I thought out loud.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"The next one's a little less dramatic than this one,and more aimed toward...Well,you'll have to wait and see.Chapter 11 should be up tomorrow.'Till then,please review." 


	11. The Discovery

Author's Note:"Sorry 'bout the delay,and thanks for the reviews.I'll put up three chapters of this story to make up for it.Anyway,enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 11:The Discovery  
  
Third Person  
Trunks looked out the window at the city.So far,millions of people were back in the street.But there were still millions in hiding.The years of attacks from the Androids had scared them beyond comprehension.It was understandable.People feared what they didn't understand.And the Androids were able to fly without aid.That alone was enough to scare the people.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
He looked up and saw his mother.She had a large piece of paper in her hands.Trunks raised an eyebrow,then remembered that Bulma had been trying to come up with a battle plan.He nodded and the two sat down to discuss what she had come up with.  
  
-----  
  
Sarah stood outside the door to Ray's room,a worried expression on her face.Not once and the orange glow inside died down.Ray hadn't eaten,slept,or even talked to any of them.With a deep breath,she reached up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Saiyans once lived on a planet called 'Plant'.They shared this planet with another,more intelligent race of creatures.But when the light of a full moon shown down on Plant,the Saiyans all transformed into giant monkeys.Or 'Oozaru'.With this transformation,a Saiyan's power increased ten- fold.They des--"Ray whispered to himself,"Who is it?"  
  
"Sarah.Can I come in....?"Sarah asked.  
  
"....Okay.The door's open,"Ray replied,closing the book he held in his hands.  
  
Sarah slowly reached for the door knob,scared it might shock her like it did Trunks.But,surprisingly,she was able to grab the door knob and turn it.When she walked in,Ray was dropping the book onto his bed.  
  
"Is there anything in particular you want to talk with me about?"Ray questioned.  
  
"No...I was just checking up on you.Ya know....we haven't talked much lately.We've all been worried about you."  
  
Ray turned to the window and frowned,"There's nothing to be worried about....I'm just trying to figure out who-or what-I am."  
  
"You know,it doesn't matter to me if you're human,or Saiyan,or whatever you might be.You're still Ray,regardless of anything.The same Ray I grew up with.The same Ray that I....have come to like..."  
  
"Sarah....I want you to promise me something."  
  
Sarah tilted her head,"What?"  
  
"Promise me that...."he turned back to her,a pleading look in his eyes,"Just please promise me that you'll stay by me no matter what I find out."  
  
"Of course!Did you actually think I'd abandon my best friend just 'cause he might be an alien?"  
  
Ray's face immediately brightened,"Thanks....Could you...help me figure this stuff out?Bulma's writing is complicated!"  
  
Sarah grinned and walked over to his bed,picking up the book about Saiyans.She sat down and motioned Ray to join her.He complied,and they set out to try and discover his secrets.  
  
-----  
  
"Impressive.But....If Zaffiroth has an sort of allies,they could attack from here,or from here.And we'd be totally helpless,"Trunks pointed out on the map.  
  
"I never thought of that...What if you guys attack one from the north,one from the south,and two in any other direction?That way,you'd be able to ambush Zaffiroth,and Zapland would get the distraction he needs,"Bulma suggested.  
  
"Hm...Yes,that would probably work."  
  
"Then it's settled.That'll be our,I mean YOUR,plan of attack."  
  
-----  
  
"Father,I have reason to believe that the Saiyan and my brother are planning an attack.It will take place in the city to the east of West Capital.Perhaps we can finish them off there,"Zapland said.  
  
"Oh?Well,I think someone here told them about our plans,didn't they?"Zaffiroth asked.  
  
Zapland narrowed his eyes.He had sensed something strange when he had visited the Saiyan's mother.Had Zaffiroth seen him?  
  
"You there!!!"Zaffiroth shouted,causing a nearby person to jump,"I saw you sneak out last night.What were you doing?"  
  
"Uh....I-I-I was just trying to find something to eat,sir!All the others had eaten everything,and I had to---AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
A silver blast surrounded the poor man.Zaffiroth glared at the spot his minion had once stood.  
  
"Remember,anyone who betrays us will have the same fate as he did.Now then,back to work,fools!!"  
  
Everyone in the room rushed back to what they were doing.The death of their comrade frightened them,just as Zaffiroth intended.  
  
'Argh....You're death will not be in vain,human.Zaffiroth will fall,by my hands or by my brother's hands.I just hope the Saiyan will not be too involved,'Zapland thought.  
  
-----  
  
"Still nothing!"Ray exclaimed,"I can't believe that we've searched around this book so much,but we still haven't figured it out!"  
  
"Wait.Look right here,"Sarah pointed out,"'Due to my experiments,I have come to the conclusion that there HAS to be races similar races to Saiyans in different dimensions'."  
  
"That must be....Tororin,"Ray said,"I must be a Tororin!Just like Zapland said."  
  
"We have to tell Trunks and Bulma!C'mon!!"Sarah shouted,grabbing his hand.  
  
They ran down the stairs as fast as they could,hoping that they were right.  
  
-----  
  
"We still need more time.Ray hasn't completely mastered that transformation,"Trunks reminded her,"With time,we'll be able to win."  
  
"Good idea.Head to the Gravity Room with those two,and I'll send Nono later,"Bulma instructed.  
  
Trunks nodded and was about to run up the stairs when he heard other foot steps.Ray and Sarah rushed down,both frantic.Trunks immediately knew that they had discovered something,and sat down to listen.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Again,sorry about the delay.I'll put up two more chapters besides this one.Truth of the Past will get its three chapters sometime during the weekend.Please review,either this one or one of the two other chapters." 


	12. Could it Be?

Author's Note:"I promised three chapters,so here's the second one.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 12:Could it Be?  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face.Having come closer to finding out what I was,I was overjoyed!  
  
"Well?"Trunks asked,"What did you find out?"  
  
"Bulma,in one of your notes you said that different types of Saiyans could exist in different dimesnions.I think that it's obvious now that I'm from a different dimension.So,I must be our dimension's type of Saiyans--A Tororin!"I exclaimed,unable to hide my excitement.  
  
"Another dimension's Saiyan,huh?I guess that means I'll have to experiment on you,"Bulma chuckled.  
  
My eyes widened as I leaned as far back into the chair as possible.The blue haired genius laughed harder as she shook her head.  
  
"Just teasing you!Come on,I'm not that bad!!"she assured me.  
  
"Oh...Heh..heh...Right.Yeah,I'm sure you wouldn't torture anyone...."I trailed off.  
  
"Watch it,young man!"  
  
"So,I guess it's settled.You're an alien,"Sarah said,"Not surprising.You've always been weird."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her,but smiled regardless.Chi-Chi walked in,carrying a large plate of snacks.Trunks was the first one to reach for it.Half of the food was gone when he took his hand away.  
  
"You Saiyans!Never respecting company!!"Chi-Chi shouted.  
  
I laughed at the look on Trunks' face.From what I had been told,Chi-Chi was a scary woman no matter who you were.  
  
"Before the rest of us start to eat,Trunks and I have come up with a plan.Last night,Zapland showed up and told me that they're planning an attack on the city east of here.Ray and Trunks can attack from north or south,while Sarah and Nono ready an ambush from the east and west,"Bulma explained,"That way,if Zaffiroth has any allies,you should be able to surprise them."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan,"I said,"If we all try to distract the 'minions',Zapland should be able to start a fight with Zaffiroth."  
  
Trunks nodded,"That was my only concern.We don't know how many people are working for Zaffiroth.It's dangerous to rush in without a plan."  
  
"You kids had better be careful,"Chi-Chi warned,"I don't want you to go the way Trunks's father did.And I want to be able to see your children when that day comes."  
  
Bulma clapped her hands together and grinned,"That's right,Trunks!You better live so you can get a nice wife and give me grandchildren!!"  
  
I felt uneasy when Chi-Chi turned her eyes in my direction,"And you....You better live to tell that girl how you feel.Or I'll get my frying pan after you!"  
  
I felt my face turn red when I realized what she was talking about.But when I glanced at Sarah,I was surprised to see her turn red as well.  
  
"I think we should leave them alone,Chi-Chi.Maybe they need some time to...think,"Bulma stated.  
  
The two women walked out of the room with grins.Trunks shook his head once they were out of earshot.  
  
"Those two are obsessed with grandchildren.And ever since Gohan died,Chi-Chi has turned her 'grandmother-ism' to me.You two came here at the wrong time,"he joked,"Though I have to admit,Ray....What Chi-Chi told you is true."  
  
I glared at him,only to have him smirk back.The Saiyan stood up and left the room,leaving me alone with Sarah.  
  
"What was Chi-Chi talking about?The only girls you've been around are me,Bulma,and Chi-Chi,"Sarah pointed out,a trace of a smile on her face.  
  
"Uh....Nothing.I don't know what she's talking about,"I lied.  
  
"Hm....You sure?You seemed like you were blushing when she said that."  
  
I smirked,"Look who's talking."  
  
"I guess we were both emarassed.I wonder what that means?"  
  
I almost had to smack myself to get over her wonderful smile,"Maybe we have feelings for each other?"  
  
"Then..I guess we'll have to wait and...see what happens,huh?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
We both started to laugh at ourselves.After our laughter died down,we returned to normal.Almost.  
  
"You're still Super,"Sarah noticed,"Anyway you think you can fall out?"  
  
I shrugged,"I haven't figured it out yet.But...if it takes anger to reach it..maybe it has something to do with happiness to fall out?I'll have to talk to Trunks about that."  
  
"Well,we can try to figure it out ourselves.What's the one thing that would make you as happy as possible?"  
  
"Well....there's always finding five million of whatever this dimension's currency is in my pocket,"I answered,'Then there's your smile...'  
  
'I don't want to hear that!'Trunks thought.  
  
'Sorry,'I quickly apologized.  
  
"I can think of something that would make me happy,"Sarah said suddenly.  
  
"Hm?What is it?"I questioned.  
  
"Well....It's a secret.But...maybe you'll find out soon.For now,you'll just have wait."  
  
I couldn't but feel curious,"Ah...C'mon!Can't you tell me at least one little thing?"  
  
She took a few steps closer to me,"Okay.It involves a kiss."  
  
I raised an eyebrow,"A kiss?With who?"  
  
I didn't realize how stupid I was being.I actually thought she was talking about some guy she met in Sygar.The thought filled me with anger.Why?I'm not sure if I even knew.  
  
"Let's just say that it's someone in this house,and he's actually very close to each of us right now,"she replied.  
  
I started to look around the room for anyone else as she walked toward the stairs leading to the second floor.When she was out of sight,I finally realized who she had been talking about.  
  
"No way...."  
Ending Note:"Onto Chapter 13...." 


	13. Success

Author's Note:"Here's the third chapter of the day.I hope these three make up for the long delay.Long in my standards,at least.This chapter is a little more humorous than others,in my oppinion.Anyway,enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 13:Success  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I walked over to the gravity control and put it up to two hundred.With no one else in the Gravity Room,I was free to train as hard as I possibly could.But that wasn't true for long.I heard a knock on the metallic door.Looking out the window,I saw that it was Ray.  
  
"Come in,"I said,turning the gravity down.  
  
The door opened and Ray stepped in.I was surprised that he was out of 'Super Tororin',and had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"I asked.  
  
"Sarah....I think she...likes me or something!"he exclaimed.  
  
"Wasn't it obvious?When you passed out the first time you transformed,she was at your side the entire time.She's promised to stay by your side no matter you are.Think about that.I don't think she likes you,Ray.I think she loves you."  
  
He looked down at the ground,his smile growing smaller,"You really think?"  
  
I nodded,"I think you're lucky.I have to admit,she's beautiful.She's smart,nice to be around--"  
  
"Keep talking like that,and I'll throw you through another tree,Trunks...."he warned.  
  
I chuckled lightly,"It seems that you return the feeling.C'mon,we can talk while we train."  
  
I walked toward the gravity control and turned it up to five.Having an idea,I turned it up to ten.  
  
"What...are you doing Trunks!?"  
  
"Testing."  
  
I turned it up to fifteen.He started to struggle to stand up.Twenty five.Ray was almost on his knees.Sweat started to drip from his brow.Forty.He was down on only one knee.I narrowed my eyes and held down the up button.The gravity started to go up by five at least three times a second.  
  
"T...Trunks....I...c-can barely....breath!!"he coughed.  
  
"Weakling,"I spat,"What if Zaffiroth has this technology?He could throw you into it and even kill Sarah in front of you!"  
  
One hundred fifty.Ray was now in a sitting position.I could tell he was getting frustrated.An orange glow surrounded his feet.Two hundred.The glow started to cover most of his body.His hair was standing up in spikes,and veins were bulging from his forehead.Finally,it reached three hundred.The maximum amount of gravity.  
  
"You're helpless like this.It's pathetic.What if you had to save Sarah,and the gravity was turned up somehow,"I growled.  
  
I felt his energy increase greatly.His hair flashed orange as he got to his feet.  
  
"How do you do it,Trunks?You always know what'll push me over the edge,"he stated.  
  
"Well,I am you from this dimension,after all,"I reminded him,turning the gravity down,"Try thinking of Sarah.But not the way you two are now.Think of it like you confessed that you love each other.You should be able to fall out then."  
  
He closed his eyes as the gravity reached the lowest level.His energy started to fluctuate up and down,finally settling on an average level.His hair fell back down and changed to its normal color.  
  
"Awesome.Now I think I can fully control it!"he exclaimed.  
  
"Tomorrow,we'll start our battle with Zaffiroth.But we'll still have to be careful.Sarah and Nono aren't as strong as the two of us,they'll be in danger,"I said.  
  
"Sarah won't be in danger as long as I can even flinch.To my last breath,I'll make sure she isn't hurt."  
  
"Mm-hm....You're starting to sound like Gohan before he died.'To my very last breath,I'll defend the Earth from the Androids.'"  
  
"I guess I'm turning into some kind of hero then,huh?"  
  
"Maybe.We'll see tomorrow.For now,let's just prepare ourselves."  
  
"Yeah,I guess so.I wonder if Chi-Chi's fixed more food?I have a sudden craving to eat like you!!"  
  
"That might be dangerous."  
  
-----  
  
"Oh my...."Chi-Chi trailed off.  
  
"I thought only Saiyans ate like that,"I added.  
  
"Well....In his defense,he is his dimension's version of a Saiyan,"my mother reminded us.  
  
Chi-Chi had fixed a large table of food for us.But now,it was disappearing in front of our very eyes.Ray was eating as fast,almost faster,than a full blooded Saiyan.  
  
"It must have something to do with controlling his transformation,"Sarah suggested,"It probably takes more energy than normal to control it,so he needs to eat more."  
  
"Now I'm really glad I picked you as the next in line for Capsule Corp!You're smarter than most of the employees,"my mother said.  
  
Sarah turned a light shade of red,"Thanks....But I'm not that smart."  
  
"No need to be embarrassed!Anyone who Bulma admits is smart must be a genius,"Chi-Chi chuckled.  
  
'Are you going to tell her?'I thought.  
  
'Tell her what?'Ray thought.  
  
'That she's smart!Women like compliments.'  
  
'You sure?It seems like your mom complements herself most of the time.And since when are you an expert on women!?'  
  
'At least stop stuffing food in you mouth and say SOMETHING!'  
  
He stopped eating immediately and turned to Sarah,"Uh....I definitely agree,Sarah.You're very smart!"  
  
"Oh....Thanks,Ray.I never expected you to say something like that,"Sarah replied.  
  
"Heh heh...Let's just say I had a little outside influence!"Ray laughed.  
  
I shook my head,then noticed that the food wasn't being grabbed continuously.Seeing this as an opportunity,I grabbed for the nearest thing and started shoving food into my mouth like a true Saiyan.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Did you catch the small pun?'I'll throw you through another tree,Trunks...'I didn't catch it while I was writing it,so it wasn't intended.The next chapter WILL be up tomorrow,you can take my word for it.In the mean time,please review." 


	14. Failure!

Authror's Note:"Don't have much to say right now.So,here's Chapter 14."  
  
-----  
Chapter 14:Failure!!  
  
Zapland's Point of View  
I walked through the streets of our next target slowly,eyeing every person I passed suspiciously.  
  
"Zapland,do you think this place is the best to carry out the plan?"a voice asked.  
  
I bowed my head to avoid being seen,"Yes,Skye.This place is perfect.All we have to do is get the people to evacuate.I believe that all it will take is a Phoenix coming from the sky."  
  
"Right."  
  
I slid the communication device into my pocket and walked off..Behind a building,I waited until a strange light covered the area.People started to scream and run toward buildings with underground shelters.I looked toward the sky and nodded to the large Phoenix before it disappeared.  
  
"Father,this city is ready,"I said.  
  
The silver haired man appeared beside me with a smirk on his face.He took a look around the city as his smirk changed to a frown.  
  
"Another empty one?I'm beginning to think that you have something planned."  
  
"Who?Me?Actually,all of the humans are at work or school.Just because they are humans does not mean they are outside constantly."  
  
"Hm...I suppose.I just hope that brother of your's doesn't figure out that we're here..."  
  
I smirked as I turned my back on him,'You have no clue,father.Your day draws near.The day we finally get our revenge.'  
  
-----  
  
Another silver blast ripped through the many buildings in the city.Father and his other minions were taking pleasure in what they thought were screams of pain.It was actually a machine underground that was making the noise.I looked toward the northern horizon and saw nothing.  
  
"Argh...Why are they not here yet!?If brother and the Saiyan do not hurry up,the plan will fail!"I growled.  
  
As if hearing my words,a figure appeared in the distance.I recognized the golden aura around it as Super Saiyan.Within seconds,the figure fired a blast aimed for the center of the city.The screams that came were real screams.I smirked at the destruction the immense energy caused.  
  
"WHAT!!?Those fools!Zapland,you take care of your brother,I'll handle the Saiyan!!"Zaffiroth shouted,turning his back on me.  
  
I drew my sword,"I think not,father...."  
  
He spun around,only to have tip of my blade pointed at his neck.  
  
"So,you betray me?"  
  
"Yes....And I will kill you today.You were stupid to not see it.The strange Phoenix joining us,the dark figure sneaking away from the base...HA!You were too much of a fool!!"  
  
I heard the sound that only steel could make as it slashed through the air.One of father's minions fell to my feet.I turned my eyes slightly to see my brother with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun,did you?"he asked.  
  
"Of course not.But do not let your guard down.Some went into hiding after the initial blast.That girl could be in trouble,"I warned.  
  
He nodded before flying off.I turned my eyes back to my father and glared at him.  
  
"You burned what I saw as a home.That place was the only place in the world where I was free.Now,I will take away your freedom just as you took away mine...."  
  
"You know I've never been one to use rotten tricks....So I suggest looking behind you.You know I don't attack from behind,so you have nothing to fear from me.After all,"he looked at my sword,"I am at your mercy right now.  
  
I growled an turned my head.My eyes widened when I saw my brother surrounded by my father's minions,unable to fight them all.Relentlessly,he slashed his sword in all directions.But the number game was too much.  
  
"No....Call them off now,or I will kill you here!!"I shouted.  
  
"Even if you kill me,the ones that work for me will take my place.My plan will continue no matter what,"Zaffiroth replied.  
  
I clenched my fist and focused my energy.An orange aura exploded around me as my hair stood in spikes of the same color.I dashed toward the numerous followers of Zaffiroth.One by one,they fell to my feet.But by the time I reached the center of the pile,my brother was gone.  
  
"No!They are going to create a clone...."I trailed off,fearing what a clone of my brother would be like.  
  
I heard laughter in the sky and turned to it.In the air,Zaffiroth hovered with my broth and the Saiyan unconscious in his hands.  
  
"One step closer to completion.You fools will know what it's like to feel true pain as soon as I'm done with these two!!"  
  
They disappeared in the blink of an eye.The girl,Sarah,landed next to me and stared at where they had been.  
  
"Ray...."she trailed off.  
  
I could see tears begin to gather in her eyes.A silver beast walked up next to her and frowned.  
  
"They'll be fine.Those two are strong both physically and mentally,"the beast stated.  
  
"Besides....Father wishes for them to live for now.He plans on creating clones that are twice their strength.All we must do is hope that they can escape,"I said.  
  
"Come,we must head to Capsule Corp.Bulma should know of the news,"the beast reminded her.  
  
Sarah sighed,"I just hope that they'll be all right...."  
  
-----  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!?MY ONLY SON HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THAT MANIAC!!?"  
  
We all clutched our ears at the blue haired woman's screech.  
  
"Please,Bulma!You must understand that they are both strong!"the silver beast,Nono,exclaimed.  
  
I ducked under a flying vase,surprised that a human woman could throw so hard.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY,YOU UGLY BEAST!!!MY SON IS OUT THERE,AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE 'THERE' IS!!!!"Bulma screamed again.  
  
I growled and looked out the window,"I know where they are being held...."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Not:"A little bit of a cliffhanger.Don't worry,you'll find out tomorrow.In the mean time,please review." 


	15. Zapland's Knowledge

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I still don't have much to say,so onto the chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 15:Zapland's Knowledge  
  
Nono's Point of View  
"Well then!?Where are they!!?"Bulma demanded.  
  
"Even if I were to tell you,it would not do us any good.Rushing there blindly would only get all of us killed,including your son and my brother.All we can do is wait,"Zapland replied.  
  
"What he says is logical,Bulma.If we attacked now,they wouldn't hesitate to kill those two,"I added.  
  
The blue haired woman sighed,"I guess you're right...UGH!I just feel so helpless!!"  
  
"We are all helpless right now.Ray and Trunks's life is in their hands.This was not predetermined,nor was it 'decided'.It is just one of the things that could have happened.Right now,there are two paths to choose from.Either rush in and get ourselves killed,or wait and hope that they survive.I do not know about the rest of you,but I would prefer to live,"Zapland said before walking away.  
  
"You could have at least told us where they are,it's not like we want to die too,"Bulma grumbled,"I need some air."  
  
She walked outside,leaving me with Sarah.The girl hadn't sad a thing since we started our flight back to Capsule Corporation.I decided to break the silence.  
  
"What do you think of this?"I asked.  
  
"I...don't know.I feel kind of strange....Like I forgot to do something,"she answered.  
  
I jumped onto the couch she was sitting on,pushing away the feeling of being a common house dog.Knowing what Sarah was thinking was more important than my pride.  
  
"I see.Perhaps you forgot to tell Ray that you wanted to be more than friends?I got the impression that you two were very close at one time."  
  
"Yeah,I guess so.But we've both changed since then.Ray doesn't even remember the locket he gave me on my birthday anymore."  
  
"A locket?That's usually the first gift a young man gives to the girl he is infatuated with,if my memory serves me well.Wher is it?"  
  
"Right now,it's up in my room.I didn't want it to get damaged while we were fighting............I still remember the day he gave it to me.I thought my dad was going to kill him!"  
  
"Because he was an orphan,correct?From the stories I've heard,he was more dangerous than a rabid animal."  
  
"No,not really.That's just what everyone else thought.When the two of us were alone,he was actually the nicest person in Spyroton."  
  
I smiled as best as I could,"You love him."  
  
She took a deep breath,"I don't know....Like I said,we've both changed so much these past ten years...I don't know if he's the same way he was back then."  
  
"You do know.He has a bad case of amnesia,and most people recover from that after being with a person they once cared.In your heart,you know that he's the same.Once he returns,and I'm positive that he and Trunks will,you have to try and talk to him more.It's obvious that he won't make the first move,it's not his personality.So you must try and help him regain his memory."  
  
I dropped off the couch and headed toward the stairs leading to the second floor.Before heading up them,I turned my head one last time.  
  
"What I've said is just a suggestion.Do what your heart says,not what I tell you."  
  
-----  
  
I raised up on my hind legs and looked out the window.Bulma was doing something to the Gravity Room,and shouting several insults at the thing as she did so.  
  
'I hope no one in the city can hear her,'I thought.  
  
I dropped down and continued through the hall.I passed Zapland,who was leaning against a wall,on my way to the room I had been given.  
  
"Nono,stop there."  
  
I stopped and my head toward,"What is it?"  
  
"I am fully aware that my brother and the Saiyan are linked mentally through a dimensional connection.But what of us and Sarah?The three of us have not heard any other person's thoughts,nor has anyone mentioned hearing ours.Then there is Zaffiroth,"he pointed out.  
  
"I don't know.I haven't thought about it at all.But now that you mention it.....it is quite odd.Perhaps our 'dimensional others' are dead?"I suggested,"Or maybe the people here have the technology to not hear a dimensional other's thoughts,and vice versa?There are many different possibilities."  
  
"Maybe you are right...Hmph.It does not matter right now.We have far more serious matters to contend with."  
  
"Indeed.Right now,we must focus on what lies ahead."  
  
"All we have to do for now is wait until the Saiyan and my brother escape from Zaffiroth's headquarters."  
  
"You know more than you're letting on,Zapland.Tell me,what is Zaffiroth's entire plan?"  
  
Zapland glanced down the hall both ways,"He plans on creating clones of Ray,Trunks,and myself.He hopes the clones will far surpass our own strength,therefore easily defeating us.After that,he plans to send his sword back in time to create chaos in this world's history.I'm sure you heard of the sword.The evil Murasame."  
  
"Murasame!?That sword nearly destroyed our planet!It is said that anyone who touches it is absorbed into the darkest reaches of their heart,releasing their inner evil."  
  
"That is not true for Zaffiroth.The evil we see him as his true evil,not something unlocked from his heart.The sword can release the evil of humans,but Zaffiroth isn't human."  
  
"I see....But it still means trouble.The only thing capable of defeating the Murasame is the Holy Sword known as Masamune.But the Masamune is still in our dimension."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"If you must know,I was the guardian of the Masamune.Because of that,I can sense its general location.If it were in this dimension,then I most certainly would have felt something by now."  
  
"Keep your senses open,then.You never know what the next thing pulled into this dimension may be."  
  
I nodded as he walked through the door next to him.Outside,I could still hear Bulma's yelling as she tried to tweak the Gravity Room.  
  
'Return soon,you two....There are many things awaiting you.'  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Now you've caught with what I've written so far.From now on,you'll get a new chapter every day from Monday to Friday(I take a break on Saturday and Sunday).Anyway,I'll get the next chapter typed up tomorrow.In the mean time,please review." 


	16. The Escape

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.Enjoy this new chapter!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 16:The Escape  
  
Third Person  
It had been five days since the two teenagers were abducted.Their friends,though worried,never gave up hope that the two may come back.Zapland spent most of his time training in the Gravity Room,which could now reach five hundred times Earth's gravity.He refused to tell anyone the location of the place where Ray and Trunks were being held.The fear that they would rush in to save the two prevented him from doing that.  
  
"Ray and Trunks are stronger than any of you realize,"he had said,"If anyone will live through this,they will.Risking our lives to save them would only get all of us killed!"  
  
So they waited.Despite trying to push it aside,every conversation ended up being about Trunks or Ray.To Bulma,not knowing where her son was at was worse than the day she learned of Vegeta's death.At least then,she knew what had happened!  
  
-----  
  
"Sir,are you sure these two are worth keeping alive?"a dark haired man asked,"They seem like two kids to me."  
  
Zaffiroth glared at the smaller man,"Are you questioning my judgement?These two are the strongest ones left of their races besides myself.Questions like that make me question if YOU are worth keeping alive...."  
  
"Sorry,sir.I meant no disrespect.But it seems like you're afraid of them."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!?"  
  
The short man was grabbed by his throat and pinned against a wall.Despite being at an obvious disadvantage,the man's blue eyes glowed with understanding.  
  
"You are!You....fear those two,and your other son!I wish...I could live long enough....to see the look in your eyes when they kill you!!"the man exclaimed.  
  
A silver blast shot forward,and the man was no longer there.Zaffiroth snorted in disgust and turned back to the two large machines on the other side of the room.They were filled with green liquid,and each had on figure inside them.On the left was the lavender haired Saiyan known as Trunks,and on the right was the brown haired Tororin called Ray.  
  
"How much longer until the clones are complete!?"Zaffiroth demanded.  
  
A scientist to his right looked down at a chart in his hands,"At the current rate....it'll take roughly three more weeks."  
  
"I see.So,three more days,"Zaffiroth said.  
  
"No,sir.Three more we--"  
  
"...days.Understand?"  
  
The scientist nodded,"Of course.Three more days,and the clones will be at full power."  
  
"Good.Now get back to work,"Zaffiroth ordered before take a seat,'Now all I need is my other son.But where would he be found?I don't know these human cities!'  
  
Outside the two Regeneration Tanks,doctors and scientists worked constantly to complete the two clones.But in their work,they never noticed the two pairs of eyes open.  
  
-----  
  
"You're thinking about him again."  
  
Sarah turned her head toward the door to see Nono.She put the locket down on the table and sighed.  
  
"I can't help it.I'm just worried...."she trailed off.  
  
"There's no need to be.If Ray heard you talking like this,he'd fall over from laughter,"the silver beast chuckled,"Besides,this isn't the tough girl he's used to."  
  
A smile graced the young woman's lips,"I guess you're right.What's your obsession with the two of us anyway?Every time I think I'm alone,you're giving me advice on telling Ray my feelings."  
  
"Well,for one,you sometimes come to me.Don't forget that.And I owe it to Ray,though he doesn't remember.He saved my life once,and the least I can do in return is give him happiness,"Nono replied.  
  
"He saved your life?When did this happen?"Sarah asked.  
  
"It was many years ago,when I was but a cub.On my own,I ventured high up to the summit of the mountains near your home town,Spyroton.Because I was smaller than most of the animals there,predators saw me as an easy meal.I was cornered by a mountain lion when a young boy scared it off.That boy was Ray."  
  
"I wonder why he never told me about rescuing a talking creature...?It seems like he'd jump at the chance to tell everyone about you."  
  
"I was too thankful to speak at the time,and I was afraid of frightening him.So we just went our separate ways,and now we've met once more.I recognized his scent the day before he was taken by Zaffiroth."  
  
"So that's why you keep trying to get us together.You really think me admitting my feelings would make him happy?"  
  
"Honestly,I don't know.But I did hear him speaking to Trunks about you.He spoke rather highly of you.I believe one of the phrases he used the most was 'absolutely gorgeous,smart,caring,wonderful' and so forth.Trunks had to bring up food to get a single word in!"  
  
With those words,Nono turned around to leave.As he walked out the door,his tail waved back and forth.  
  
"Just remember that it's not only because I him my life,but because I believe you two deserve each other.You'd make each other happy beyond imagination."  
  
The sound of his claws on the wood floor disappeared in the distance.Sarah sighed and turned back to the golden heart shaped locket.Inside it was a picture of Ray with his arm around her while they were kids.The picture made memories rush back to her,making her get an idea.  
  
"When you get back Ray....I'll help you get your memory back!"  
  
-----  
  
In the middle of a desert,the ground started to shake.A large building started to crumble as two enormous beams of energy tore through its walls.A golden beam on one side,an orange beam on the other.Hundreds of people rushed from the building in a desperate attempt to escape.Some were crushed by falling debris,but most survived.  
  
The green liquid of the Regeneration Tanks spilled to the floor.Shards of glass were scattered everywhere.It was obvious that the two people once held inside had now escaped,and were on a rampage inside their enemy's base.  
  
"Lock me inside some tank,will you!?Where are you,Zaffiroth!!!?"Ray demanded.  
  
"Probably cowering in fear!"Trunks exclaimed,releasing another blast of energy that ripped through several machines.  
  
The Saiyan stopped his attack suddenly.His sensitive hearing focused on a sound in one of the nearby rooms.It sounded like someone being attacked.  
  
"I'll go check that out.You get out of here and wait 'till you see me fly away.Then we'll destroy this place for good,"Trunks said.  
  
Ray nodded and ran down the hall.Trunks walked over to a door and opened it.One of Zaffiroth's minions had a blonde girl cornered.The man held a large sword in his hands,pointed at the young woman.  
  
"I'll teach you to disrespect me!!"the man shouted.  
  
"I don't think it's disrespect you have to worry about,you ugly freak!"the blonde girl exclaimed once she saw Trunks.  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
Trunks grabbed the blade before it came close to touch the girl.He narrowed his eyes at the man,who was too surprised that a man had caught the edge of a sword without flinching to react.  
  
"She's right.Didn't your mother teach you any manners?You're not supposed to hit a girl,"Trunks said calmly.  
  
The man's eyes widened as Trunks's knee came into contact with is stomach.The sword dropped to the ground,quickly followed by its former weilder.Without saying a word,Trunks grabbed the young woman and jumped out a nearby window.The two landed next to Ray,where Trunks sat the girl down.Within seconds,the large building was destroyed by two giant beams of pure energy.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"There it is.If you read the original A New World to Protect,then I'm sure you can guess who that young woman is.Anyway,I'll type the next chapter up tomorrow.In the mean time,please review." 


	17. Reunion at Capsule Corp

Author's Note:"Mostly humor and explanation in this chapter,the next one will be different."  
  
-----  
Chapter 17:Reunion at Capsule Corp.  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face as I looked at the destruction we caused.The once enormous dark building had been reduced to chunks of metal and piles of ashes in seconds.  
  
"No way anyone could have survived that,not even Zaffiroth!"I exclaimed.  
  
"It feels good being out of that tank....It's not normal to wake up and see green liquid everywhere,"Trunks added.  
  
I turned to the girl that he had rescued and raised an eyebrow curiously,"Not to be nosy or anything....But why were you in there?I thought the only people my fa...Zaffiroth was after were the two of us and my brother."  
  
"Uh....Really,I d-don't know.They said s-something about 'projects'.But,that's all!"she stammered.  
  
I shared a glance with Trunks,who nodded.It was obvious that she was lying,but we decided to not push.She must have a reason to lie to the Trunks,the man that saved her life.  
  
"Well,I'm Trunks Briefs and this Ray.What's your name?"Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm Ashley.Pleased to meet you.I would have introduced myself sooner,but...you know,"she replied,glancing toward a large piece of the building.  
  
"Right.Anyway,we should head back to Capsule Corporation.I have a few things to discuss with Zapland,"I stated.  
  
"And?"Trunks pushed.  
  
"'And' what?"  
  
He shook his head,"I won't embarrass you in front of a girl.But there is someone else you have to talk to.I'm tired of seeing you act so close to HER then deny having feelings for her.Either confess when we get back,or I'll throw you in the Gravity Room again."  
  
I glared at him before turning around.Trunks lifted Ashley off the ground before we headed off in the direction where Capsule Corp. was most likely to be.  
  
-----  
  
Trunks sat Ashley down as we landed on the tall grass.From the looks of it,it hadn't been cut in years.I came to the obvious conclusion that it was because of the Androids.People normally preferred to stay alive than cut their lawn.  
  
"Wow....So this is the main building of Capsule Corporation?I expected it to be bigger,"Ashley said.  
  
"It seems small,but it's actually much larger than the other places to live in this city.Most people are stuck in apartments that have three or four rooms.Last time I counted,this building has fifty rooms above ground,"Trunks explained.  
  
I shoved him lightly,"Quit bragging about being rich to impress her,at least while I'm around.I'm not concerned with who you want as a girlfriend."  
  
He turned a dark shade of red as I laughed at him.Ashley turned red as well,just not as dark.Having heard my laughter,someone stepped out of the yellow dome shaped building.Bulma's blue eyes started to water when she saw Trunks.Faster than most humans,she ran toward the Saiyan and threw her arms around him.  
  
"OH!MY WONERFUL SON!!YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!"the woman screamed.  
  
"Mother,don't be so loud!You know it hurts when you scream like that,"Trunks scolded playfully.  
  
I turned away from the reunion to see someone else step outside.I smiled at Sarah before glancing at Trunks and Bulma,then back to her.  
  
"Well?Don't I get a warm welcome?"I asked.  
  
Her face brightened as she ran up to me.I almost lost my balance when she ran into me.  
  
"I thought you were dead!"she exclaimed.  
  
"Psh!Like Zaffiroth can even wound me,"I said confidently.  
  
She pulled away and grinned,making my heart skip a beat.Again,I stopped short of slapping myself to regain my composure.  
  
"What are you waiting for,Trunk?Aren't you going to introduce this girlfriend of your's?"Bulma questioned.  
  
"MOTHER!!!"  
  
I chuckled at Trunks's reaction to his mother's words,"How 'bout we head inside and discuss what's gone on?I know it won't be comfortable just standing around out here."  
  
-----  
  
"I told you that they would live,"Zapland said.  
  
"Shut up an let the poor boy's speak!They've been through a lot,"Bulma growled,"UGH!You're too much like Vegeta!!"  
  
A silence quickly spread around the room.No one dared to speak after Bulma's out burst.If I had learned anything from the days I had lived at Capsule Corp.,it was to never speak unless spoken to when Bulma was angry.  
  
"So boys,tell us what happened,"Bulma said politely,almost too politely.  
  
"Well....there's not much to tell since we were unconscious most of the time.But when we woke up,we were inside what Trunks called 'Regeneration Tanks'.Then,we just went on a rampage and blew a bunch of stuff up,"I replied.  
  
"In true Saiyan fashion,"Bulma mumbled,"And Tororin,I suppose."  
  
"As for Ashley,she was about to be killed by one of Zaffiroth's goons.I saved her just before we destroyed the base.Hopefully, Zaffiroth was destroyed along with it,"Trunks stated.  
  
"No.Father is too strong for you two to destroy now.It would take more than two energy blasts and a crumbling building to do him in.I have to admit that it will slow his plan,but not stop it.What you two did was foolish.That was energy you could have used to train,and you used it in a pathetic attempt to destroy your adversary,"Zapland said.  
  
I winced as the sound of steel hitting something hard echoed against the walls.Zapland was down on the ground with a large bump on his head,while Chi-Chi stood over him with a frying pan.  
  
"That should teach you to insult their judgement!!"Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
Trunks and I shook our heads.I had fallen victim to the frying pan once,but that was a light hit with an already dented pan.Zapland received the full force of what looked like a new,stainless steel frying pan of death and destruction.  
  
"Poor guy.Didn't even see it comin',"I whispered.  
  
"So,what's gone on here?"Trunks questioned.  
  
"Nothing but a lot of worrying and boredom,"Bulma answered.  
  
"Things are quiet without you two around to cause havoc,"Sarah added.  
  
I smirked,"Well we're back now.So get ready for a few explosions now and then."  
  
"I think we'll manage.Knowing that you're alive makes up for it."  
  
Nono,who had remained silent the entire time,looked up at a clock,"The sun has lowered and my eyes have grown heavy....I'm going to sleep."  
  
The silver beast got up and walked toward the stairs.Just before climbing to the second floor,he glanced at Sarah and nodded.Though this made me curious,I decided to ignore it.  
  
"I'll see you guys in the morning,"Bulma yawned before following Nono.  
  
All of the others followed soon after.But having been unconscious for several days,Trunks and I were restless.After deciding that we needed to train more,we headed to the Gravity Room.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Like I said,mostly humor and explanation.But the next chapter will have more action.I'll get it typed up tomorrow.Please review." 


	18. Another Trunks?

Author's Note:"Nothing much to say again.Enjoy this chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 18:Another Trunks!?  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I lowered myself into an offensive stance.Noticing this,Ray dropped into a stance of his own.It was obviously meant to counter the style he thought I would use.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot lately,"I started.  
  
"You think all the time,"he pointed out.  
  
"I'm serious.Every time we're about to spar,something happens.Last time,we heard explosions in that city.I wonder what will happen now?"  
  
"I'll tell what will happen.You'll be begging for mercy."  
  
I smirked confidently,"Try me."  
  
We rushed toward each other,our fists colliding in the cent of the Gravity Room.I aimed a kick at his head,but he was easily able to block it with his forearm.The two of us exchanged punches at a speed that even I had a hard time keeping up with.But not a single punch connected.Giving up,we jumped to opposite sides of the room.  
  
"This is ridiculous!We're too evenly matched now,"Ray stated.  
  
"Too much time around each other.We've picked up on the other's techniques,so we can counter each one of them,"I reminded him,"Wait....Do you sense something?"  
  
"Yeah.But it's probably just Zapland waking up after that frying pan hit."  
  
"No.It's stronger than he is.Way stronger.But it's not as twisted as Zaffiroth.It almost feels like a darker version of me."  
  
"Evil twin,maybe?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him,"This isn't a time to--"  
  
My sentence was cut off as a dark blue beam tore through the side of the Gravity Room.Had I been standing a couple of inches toward the center,I would have joined the melted metal.  
  
"See what I mean?"I questioned,referring to my earlier statement.  
  
The gravity had dropped from one hundred back to normal.Ray and I rushed over to our swords,which we had left in the corner,and quickly removed the blades from their sheaths.Before we were able to get out through the hole the last energy blast created,another attack shot by us.  
  
'At least whatever it is isn't attacking the main building,'I thought thankfully.  
  
When we stepped outside and finally saw what was attacking us,our jaws almost hit the ground.  
  
"Trunks....It-it IS your evil twin!!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
Standing only a few yards away from me was....me.The same hair,eyes,everything.I glared at whatever it was,only to receive the same glare back.  
  
"Now I know that this has to be a nightmare.Two of you?One was bad enough,"Ray growled.  
  
"This must be the clone they created.But....how could it have been completed so quickly and be as powerful as it seems to be?"I asked.  
  
"Check again,Trunks.It's only slightly more powerful than the two of us before we go Super.If it was truly complete,then it would stronger than us by ten fold.They must have ended the project when we were escaping,"he explained.  
  
I did another check of the clone's energy,and Ray was right.If the two of us worked together,it would be simple.But the thought of attacking two on one brought back horrible memories of the Androids.  
  
"Let me handle this one.You just make sure that nothing hits the buildings around here.I'll try to lure him away from the city so I can finish him off,"I ordered.  
  
"Ugh....Fine.But if you start to lose,I'm jumpin' in!"Ray exclaimed,obviously wanting a fight that would require him going Super.  
  
I smirked once more,"Don't worry about me losing.I'm pretty confident that I can beat myself."  
  
Without saying a word,my clone rushed forward with his fist pulled back.Knowing better,I reached out to block the kick aimed for my head.I threw a punch that landed successfully and sent the clone back a few yards.It seemed unfazed as it fired four blasts at one time.The blasts to every side of me,one to the right,one to the left,one above me,and one below me.I hadn't expected such a thing from the clone,because it was something I had never tried.  
  
All at once,the four blasts slammed against me.I let out a cry of pain as the energy burned my skin.Parts of black sleeveless shirt I wore were burned,but it didn't cause serious damage.I clenched my fists and let my energy explode into a golden aura.My hair lifted up into bright golden spikes.  
  
"Now then....Let's get down to business,you purple haired wannabe,"I growled.  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you,Trunks!"Ray laughed,knowing that it wouldn't distract me.  
  
I twisted my body to avoid a punch and grabbed the clone by his leg.After spinning several times,I let him fly into what was left of the Gravity Room.The once impressive structure now had a large dent where the clone landed.To my surprise,he just got back to his feet and threw a ball of energy at me.  
  
'How can he not be getting tired?It's like he's impervious to pain,'I thought.  
  
'Took you that long to guess,huh?I guess you didn't inherit your mother's brains after all,'Ray thought,'Think about it.It's a clone that isn't complete.All it's brain can do is take orders,so there's nothing left to register any kind of feeling.'  
  
"Just perfect,"I muttered,batting the energy away with my hand.  
  
I used my energy to propel myself forward and kick the clone into the air.Then I fired several blasts at him to hopefully knock him out.But they were all deflected,some of them flying toward the main building.But Ray was able to hit them back at the clone,who didn't see them coming.The blasts hit him in the head and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Think he's dead?"Ray asked.  
  
I shook my head,"No,and I'm not sure if he should be.My mother might want to look him over and analyze any data she can find."  
  
"NO I DON'T!!JUST HURRY UP AND BLAST HIM BEFORE I SEND CHI-CHI OUT THERE!!!"  
  
I looked toward a window to see my mother glaring at the clone with fire in her eyes.  
  
"STUPID THING BLASTED THE GRAVITY ROOM!THAT TOOK ME THREE WEEKS,YOU JERK!!"she added.  
  
I chuckled nervously,hoping she hadn't seen me throw the clone into the Gravity Room.Without a second thought,I held out my hand and released enough energy to destroy the clone.  
  
"I think it's obvious that the thing definitely wasn't complete.It didn't even go Super Saiyan when you did,"Ray pointed out.  
  
"Now I just need to get rid of the mental image of blasting myself,"I chuckled.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I plan on updating my bio VERY soon.I know I've said that before in another story and never did,but I definitely will this time.Anyway,the next chapter will be typed up tomorrow.Please review." 


	19. Recovering Lost Memories

Author's Note:"Not much action in this chapter,but the story is explained better."  
  
-----  
Chapter 19:Recovering Lost Memories  
  
Third Person  
Trunks landed on the ground and returned to his normal form.Ray landed soon after and the two headed inside.They were greeted by an angry Bulma.  
  
"How could you let that thing wreck the Gravity Room!?You don't know how hard it was to get that thing to work!!"she screamed.  
  
Chi-Chi,who had heard the noise outside,rested a hand on her old friend's shoulder and lead the older woman up stairs.  
  
"There,there Bulma.It's late and we all need sleep.You can kill that boy tomorrow.Leave it to me for tonight,"Chi-Chi's voice said softly.  
  
The two teenagers glanced warily at each other,fearing for their lives.Bulma was bad enough,but she didn't have access to so many devices that were obviously meant to hit people over the head with.As Chi-Chi came back down the stairs,they immediately straightened their posture and watched her every move.  
  
"Now then...I know I just told Bulma that I'd punish you two,but at least you were able to prevent damage to this building.The Gravity Room can be prepared since she has the blue prints redone,but it would take a lot longer to restore Capsule Corp.And thankfully,no one was hurt either,"the aging woman said.  
  
"But....didn't you always punish Gohan when he did something reckless,even if he protected something?"Trunks asked timidly.  
  
"Those were just stories that Gohan told everyone for a good laugh.I have to admit that they were funny...But no,the only time I punished him was when he skipped out on something very important.It always made me proud when he protected someone....Especially a girl his age!Wait,I'm doing it again,aren't I?"she asked,"Just promise me something."  
  
"Sure!"the two exclaimed,happy to be free from the frying pan or whatever Chi-Chi was using this week.  
  
"Promise me that you'll find wonderful wives and settle down.I may not be able to have grandchildren since Gohan's dead,but at least I can feel like I have grandchildren!"  
  
Trunks and Ray turned red with embarrassment,causing Chi-Chi to smile at them.  
  
"It's always cute when young men are embarrassed like this.You can save the world countless times,but you still blush if someone mentions children.Despite what you two think,you're going to make some girls very happy soon.In fact Ray,you're closer to that than you might know,"she said slyly.  
  
"Huh?What do you mean?I'm not dating anyone!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Yet,"Chi-Chi reminded him.  
  
She walked over to the nearby table and picked up a piece of paper.After handing it to Ray,she started toward the stairs.She paused at the top and turned back to him.  
  
"Those are directions to a secluded spot west of the city.You can talk to a certain someone,as in Sarah,without anyone else knowing what you say.I know you tough-guy types,so that should be the perfect place let out your feelings."  
  
With that,she made her way to the room she always stayed in when she visited Capsule Corp.The same room she had claimed on her first visit.  
  
"Are you going to do it?"Trunks suddenly asked.  
  
Ray stared at the piece of paper in his hand as a slight smile crossed his features,"I don't see any reason not to...."  
  
Trunks nodded,"I'll see you tomorrow.Hopefully,with your new girlfriend."  
  
He expected some kind of remark,but didn't get one.Instead,Ray simply said:  
  
"Cool."  
  
-----  
  
The sun light poured in through Trunks's window.He grabbed the pillow under his head and covered his eyes,desperate for at least another hour of sleep.The sun,however,wouldn't allow it.With a groan,the Saiyan stumbled out of bed.  
  
"Why does my room have to be on the east side of the house?"he asked himself.  
  
He headed down the stairs to the first floor and immediately went to the kitchen.As always,Chi-Chi was in front of the stove cooking a meal that looked like it was meant for an army.But of course,even an army would have been surprised by the amount of food.  
  
"Where's Sarah?She's usually helping you,"Trunks pointed out.  
  
"She and Ray left this morning.Hopefully,Ray's taking the advice I gave him last night,"Chi-Chi replied,not bothering to turn around.  
  
Trunks nodded,"Too bad we don't have any cameras around here anymore.If I could get a clear photo of them kissing,I'd have the upper hand against Ray."  
  
Chi-Chi laughed at the way Trunks sounded,"Being around people your own age has really helped you,Trunks.It's helped you a lot!"  
  
-----  
  
"'One tree on top of a hill,you should be able to see West Capital's skyline'....This must be the place,"Ray said to himself before landing.  
  
Sarah landed next to him and looked around.On one side was a field of flowers,and on the other side was a forest just outside West Capital City.  
  
"Wow....How did you find this place?"she asked.  
  
"Chi-Chi gave me directions last night.It seems like she's obsessed about us being alone together,"Ray replied.  
  
Sarah walked over to the tree and sat down under the shade of its branches.Ray stood next to her,looking back at the city with his arms crossed.  
  
"Quit trying to look heroic and sit down,"Sarah laughed.  
  
"Caught me,huh?"Ray joked as he slid to the ground.  
  
There was an odd silence until Sarah removed the locket from around her neck.She opened it to reveal the picture inside.  
  
"Take a look at this,it might help you get your memory back completely,"she said,handing it to Ray.  
  
He studied the picture closely,feeling like he had seen it before,"This is....the gift I gave you for your seventh birthday.You really kept it this long?"  
  
"Of course.Did you expect me to throw it away after I moved to Sygar?"  
  
"No,it's not that.I just can't believe you'd still be wearing it after eleven years!"  
  
"That's....how much it meant to me.That's the only gift I got that year besides the one my parents got me.No one wanted to come around because I had the flu,remember?"  
  
"I do now."  
  
"So,now that we've recovered part of your memory,tell me what I missed in Spyroton."  
  
"Well....after you left,I remember being alone a lot.But it never bothered me.I had preferred to be alone.Being surrounded by people made me feel weak,so I stayed away from everyone when possible.But a year after you left,a man with silver hair started to show up.I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."  
  
"Zaffiroth...."  
  
Ray nodded,"Everyone though he was some kind of wandering warrior,because of the sword he had.But when everyone let their guard down...."  
  
The forest in front of them suddenly went up in dark flames.The smoke was ominous as people began screaming for their lives.  
  
"He did something strange,which I now know was an energy attack,and set Spyroton on fire.I thought I would be strong enough to somehow stop him,but I learned that I was still too weak.In the end,I ran as fast and far as I could.But he still caught me.I thought I was dead,'cause everything flashed inn front of my eyes.My body went numb,and I couldn't even cry for help.Then I woke up in Sygar without any memory.At least I remembered who I was...."Ray trailed off as the fire in the forest disappeared,the trees showing no signs of burning.  
  
"I'm....sorry.I shouldn't have--"Sarah started.  
  
"No,I don't care anymore.Why should I?The past is the past,and no amount of wishing can change it.I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself,and I don't want others feeling sorry for me."  
  
Sarah smiled at her childhood friend,"Right.Let's just work on getting the rest of your memory back for now."  
  
Ray nodded,"Right.After that,I've got something very important to tell you."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I finally updated my bio with a request.Go check it out if you want to.Anyway,I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow.In the mean time,please review." 


	20. The Truth About Ashley

Author's Note:"Still nothing to say.Enjoy this chapter!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 20:The Truth About Ashley  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
As soon as Chi-Chi sat the food in front of me,I started to shovel it into my mouth like a true Saiyan.  
  
"You certainly stayed around that son of mine too long,Trunks,"Chi-Chi chuckled.  
  
I ignored her and continued to eat,until I started to get some of Ray's thoughts.A prosperous little town that suddenly went up in flames,the soft sand of the coast line,and many other things.Immediately,I excused myself from the table and headed to my mother's lab.Despite what many people thought,she wasn't always working on scientific projects in that small room.It was actually the place where she went to be alone.  
  
I found her sitting at her desk reading an old book that my grandfather had written.It was never published,so the only copy was in my mother's lab.  
  
"Reading your father's book again?"I asked.  
  
She looked up and smiled,"Yeah,I can never get enough of it!It seems like there's a new page every time I read it."  
  
"Uh....You know how Ray said he couldn't remember much from before he was nine years old?"  
  
"Of course.Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well,it seems that Sarah's helping him remember everything.They left this morning and I've seen many memories through our link."  
  
She wasn't surprised.She had caught us having a mental conversation once,and told us she had expected it from the very beginning.  
  
"Well,that's good.Maybe now he won't lock himself in a room trying to figure who he is.And maybe he'll finally realize that he's in love with Sarah!"she exclaimed.  
  
"At least you aren't talking about me getting married,"I muttered.  
  
"What was that,Trunks?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ya know.....I think you should go up stairs and have a talk with that Ashley girl.She probably feels left out since we've ignored her."  
  
"Right.I planned on talking to her anyway,there's something I want to know."  
  
I started to walk out of the room until my mother started to giggle.I turned my head and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Is my li'l Trunksie interested in a certain girl?"  
  
I felt my face get warm as I glared at her,which only sent her into hysterics.Knowing that I couldn't argue with her this time,I simply walked out of the room.  
  
-----  
  
I walked over to the door that Chi-Chi said was Ashley's and knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Opening the door,I saw her staring out the window toward the north.I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when the light her just right.  
  
"What are you looking at?"I asked curiously.  
  
"Everything.I haven't been in West Capital since I was....ten.That was eight years ago,"Ashley replied.  
  
"That was when the Androids started to get vicious..."  
  
"Yeah....That's why we left.My parents....thought it would be better to live out in the mountains so the Androids...wouldn't get us."  
  
I stood next to her and stared out at the horizon,"You don't have to lie...."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I've already figured it out.You're from somewhere in 'that' world.A different dimension.But you seem to understand this planets history,and you did know what Capsule Corporation was.Let me guess....your parents thought it would be safer in a different dimension so you would be away from the Androids.You lived there for eight years and somehow got pulled back to this dimension.Am I right?"  
  
".........."  
  
"Hm....I wonder what's causing all of this?"  
  
"What do you mean?I'm not the only one?"  
  
"No.Remember Ray and Sarah?They're from 'that' world too.Same thing with Zapland and Nono.Then there's this other man,Zaffiroth."  
  
"Zaffiroth....I've heard that name before."  
  
"According to Ray,he burnt down the town named Spyroton apparently for no reason.I have a sneaking suspicion that he also did much more."  
  
"Now I remember!Zaffiroth was the man that killed my parents last year....I've tried to forget that name,but it looks like I have to deal with it again..."  
  
"So I was right.Now that he's in this dimension,it seems like he wants to destroy the world using clones of Zapland,Ray,and myself.My clone has already been destroyed,but I'm not sure about any others.Ray must have a clone since he was with me in Zaffiroth's base,but I'm not sure if it was destroyed when we destroyed the base or what...."  
  
"Trunks,I must have a talk with you.Now."  
  
I turned my head and saw Zapland standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.He looked too similar to my father.They had the same attitude toward others,and even the same stance.  
  
"Right,I'll be there in a moment,"I replied.  
  
He nodded and walked away.I turned back to Ashley and smiled slightly.  
  
"You may want to ignore him.He's not exactly the most friendly of people,"I said before walking away.  
  
"Um....Trunks?"  
  
I stopped and turned around,"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you....not tell anyone?I don't want them to know yet,"she requested.  
  
"No problem.I'll talk with you later,it's not a very good idea to keep Zapland waiting.Honestly,he scares me a little bit."  
  
"I'll try to remember that!"  
  
-----  
  
"So,what do you want to talk about?"I asked as I leaned against a wall.  
  
Zapland glanced around the room,almost nervously,"That clone you fought last night was not the only one.There are two others.One for me,and another for my fool brother."  
  
"I figured as much.But...are they as incomplete as that one?"  
  
"No.These two were completely successful from what I was able to figure out.As you fought,I was able to sneak away and find Zaffiroth.He had not been there when you two escaped,which is the only reason he still lives.One of his cronies was going on about the success rate,and I learned that these two clones are already stronger than Ray and myself."  
  
"Stronger than you two....That's a scary thought.I guess we'll have to watch our backs then.But I doubt we have anything to worry about.There are three very capable fighters residing in this building,and only two clones.I think we stand a pretty good chance of winning."  
  
"You forget about Zaffiroth.He is the one we must watch out for.Somehow,gains strength every day.There seems to be no limit to his power,which means that we should end this soon."  
  
I frowned at the thought.With no limit to our opponents' power....maybe we didn't stand a chance.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Please review." 


	21. Ray's Clone

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.Sorry about the delay,something was wrong with the site.I'll put up two chapters to make up for it.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 21:Ray's Clone  
  
Ray's Point of View  
"So,there was you,Zapland,Cirrus,Jessie,and myself in Spyroton?"I asked.  
  
"Yeah.Me,Cirrus,and Jessie called ourselves your posse because e tried to help you all the time.But,you never really wanted us around.You liked to handle things yourself,"Sarah replied.  
  
I leaned against the tree and smirked,"Some things never change,do they?"  
  
"I guess not....But you are different now.It seems like you're accepting people now."  
  
"Ha!I'm not accepting anyone but you.And maybe Trunks,since he's gone through similar things.But regardless of that,I still want to fight Zaffiroth on my own."  
  
"You're not the only one that's suffered because of him.You're going to have to accept help,and eventually....you'll have to start letting people in..."  
  
I raised an eyebrow,"In where?It's not like I've got a door locked or something."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!"  
  
"Ha ha ha....I know,I just wanted to see you act like you were mad.You're pretty when your angry."  
  
I immediately realized what I said and turned my head away,not wanting her to see the blush that crept onto my face.I mentally shouted at myself how stupid I was.When I finally got my courage back,I turned back to Sarah and was surprised to see her smiling.  
  
"You look cute when you're embarrassed,"she laughed.  
  
I narrowed my eyes as she got to her feet,"And you're pretty when you're silent...."  
  
We both laughed at ourselves,finally being able to forget about what was going on.I didn't want the moment to end,but I knew that time wouldn't stop just for us.  
  
"Oh...You said you wanted to tell me something.What was it?"Sarah asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh.....Oh,right.Well....I wanted to say that....t-that I..."I stammered.  
  
'JUST SAY IT!!'  
  
'Trunks!?Were you spying on me!!?'I thought.  
  
'Uh...My mother made me do it!She wants to make sure that you tell Sarah--OW!!!So does Chi-Chi!'he thought back.  
  
I smacked my forehead and sighed,'Fine....Here goes nothin'...What am I saying?Here goes everything.'  
  
"Is something wrong?"Sarah asked.  
  
"No,just the voices again,"I chuckled,"Anyway,I was trying to say that....I've really enjoyed being with you lately and I...think I--"  
  
I stopped talking when I noticed that we were getting closer.My heart raced when I realized that we were about to kiss.But,with my luck,as soon as we were only inches a part....there was an explosion.We jerked away and looked in the direction of the noise.  
  
'Perfect....Just perfect,'I thought bitterly.  
  
It was like looking into a mirror.The thing that caused the explosion looked exactly like me.I sighed,realizing that it was my clone from Zaffiroth's base.  
  
'What's up?'Trunks thought.  
  
'My clone dropped by to say hello,that's what!And just when I was about to kiss her.My life is fantastic!'I thought back,"Sarah,stay back while I handle this guy."  
  
"Do you think you can handle him alone?"she questioned.  
  
I shrugged,"I don't know.Trunks hasn't taught me much about sensing energy,but I think I'll be okay.Trunks and Zapland are probably on their way anyway."  
  
"All right,but be careful."  
  
"Don't worry,I'll be fine...I think."  
  
Without warning,the clone rushed after me with amazing speed.I barely managed to step away from the punch aimed at my face.As soon as I had an open shot,I kicked him in the back and sent sliding across the ground.I thought he would get up,but he vanished.  
  
"What the...?Where'd he go!?"I demanded from no one.  
  
"Behind you!!"  
  
I turned around in time to get kicked in the stomach.The oxygen was forced from my lungs as I fell to my knees..The clone landed a solid blow to my head,knocking me face first into the ground.He stood above me tauntingly,daring me to get up.I stayed down for a few seconds to catch my breath.Then I kicked the clone's feet out from under him,making him join me on the ground.  
  
I jumped to my feet and glared at him,"First you interrupt the most important moment in my life,then you make me eat dirt!Stupid thing!"  
  
I clenched my fists and focused my energy.The energy exploded into an orange aura as my hair stood up in spikes of the same color.I held out my hand and charged up a ball of energy.But before I could fire it,the clone disappeared again.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this,"I growled.  
  
I heard something behind me and ducked,barely dodging the kick from my clone.But my dodging attempt proved useless as he spun around to kick me in the head.The last thing I remember seeing before I went unconscious was Trunks landing.  
  
-----  
  
I groaned as I opened my eyes.The light was blinding.At first,I didn't know where I was until I recognized the room.It was the medical room in Capsule Corp.  
  
"Ugh...Deja vu,"I muttered.  
  
I looked toward one of the chairs in the room and saw Sarah asleep.Looking toward a window,I could see the stars in the night sky.  
  
"How long have I been out?"I wondered.  
  
"For about twelve hours or more."  
  
I turned my head and saw Trunks on one of the other beds.He was bandaged up and had a black eye.  
  
"What happened to you?"I asked.  
  
"That clone of your's.I didn't expect it to be so strong,and I let my guard down a little.This is the result,"he replied,"I woke up an hour or two ago,and my mother said I had been out about ten hours."  
  
"Any bad injuries?"  
  
"No.My left arm's been sprained,and my wrist was dislocated.Besides that and my black eye,I'm fine.Give me a day or two,and I'll be fighting again."  
  
I turned my head back to Sarah and frowned,"Stupid clone....I wish I could have blasted it at least once.Too bad I didn't think to take my sword."  
  
"We'll train some more tomorrow,maybe then we can fight that thing,"Trunks stated.  
  
"I hope so...."I sighed.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Onto the next one..." 


	22. A Trip to the Store

Author's Note:"Here's the last chapter of the day.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 22:A Trip to the Store  
  
Third Person  
To the east of West Capital,the sun slowly rose above the horizon.It's golden rays beamed down on the towering buildings,at least those that had been rebuilt so far.Inside the modest dome shaped building known as Capsule Corporation,only Chi-Chi Son was awake.  
  
She opened the refrigerator and peered in.Already,they were running out of food.She made a mental note to stop by the recently rebuilt store down the street.  
  
"Hm...Maybe I should send those kids to do it....?They do need to get out more.But I fear for the safety of the poor people that will be there with them.Oh well!Bulma's still rich,she can cover the medical bills!"Chi- Chi exclaimed.  
  
In the medical room,Trunks started to stir slightly.After losing the battle for more sleep,he sat up and looked around.Ray and Sarah were still sleeping across the room,and no food had been set on the nearby table.  
  
"Must be early,"the Saiyan thought out loud,"Chi-Chi never skips bringing us a meal.From the way the sun looks....it's only dawn."  
  
Trunks yawned and started to push himself off the small bed.Already,his wounds were almost completely healed.Being half Saiyan had many advantages.A quick look at his reflection in the window told hm that the black eye was gone.He looked back toward Sarah and Ray,a frown on his face.  
  
"When you wake up Ray....I've got something to tell you about Sarah that will prove that you're not alone."  
  
-----  
  
Sarah blinked her eyes open and looked toward the bed closest to her.Ray was starting to slowly wake up as well.He immediately sat straight up,but regretted it.The blood rushed to his head and he started to get dizzy.  
  
"Are you okay?"Sarah laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah...I think.Sat up too fast,"Ray replied.  
  
"At least you're finally awake.I was worried about you."  
  
"You're always worried about me!As if getting kicked in the head is gonna' keep me down.Besides,I was conscious late last night,or early this morning,and fell back to sleep."  
  
"That's good to hear...Hey,where's Trunks?"  
  
Ray turned to the bed the other teenager had been in to see that it was empty,"He must've already woke up,I guess."  
  
"Oh!Good,you two are awake,"Chi-Chi said as she walked into the room,"Breakfast is ready whenever you feel like it.By that I mean NOW!!"  
  
The two teenagers rushed out of the room toward the kitchen.Trunks was already inhaling his portion of the food,only stopping to mutter a quick greeting to the two of them.After sitting down,Ray started to eat as fast and as much as Trunks was,while Sarah at the normal pace and amount as a human.  
  
'No wonder this place is almost out of food,'Chi-Chi thought with a smile,"After you guys are done eating,I want you three,Ashley,and Zapland to go to the store down the street.We need more food if you people expect to live."  
  
Trunks stopped eating and frowned,"Do we have to?"  
  
"You were definitely around Gohan too much,Trunks.I've made up my mind,and you can't change it!"Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
Sighing,Trunks finished off what was left of his food and went up stairs to his room.In the corner,leaning against the wall,was his sword.He had gotten his mother to use one of her machines to repair it after it had broken.He promised himself once that he would never use it again,but it was like another part of himself.He couldn't bring himself to leaving it behind.  
  
"Besides,Eighteen broke it because she was an Android.Most things don't have skin that tough,"he reminded himself.  
  
He picked the sword and its sheath off the ground and slid it over his head.After securing it,he headed downstairs where the others had finished eating.Zapland and Ashley had just started when he entered the room.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're going into a store with actual people wearing THAT!"Chi-Chi protested.  
  
Trunks looked down at himself.What was wrong with a sleeveless shirt and loose pants?They only had a few holes in them.  
  
"Miss Chi-Chi,I AM the one that saved the world from Androids.I don't think people were be worrying about what I wear,"Trunks said.  
  
"What if you meet a pretty girl?"Chi-Chi suddenly asked.  
  
Trunks turned red,"I....Well,uh...I don't know...."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head,"Fine,fine.Go looking like that.If you enhanced the way you look,teenage girls would be trying to break in every night."  
  
Trunks slapped his forehead and groaned,knowing she was right.Another reason to dread going to a store....  
  
-----  
  
"So,what's on the list?"Ashley asked.  
  
"Hm....Eggs,bacon,sausage,"Trunks read.  
  
"Doesn't sound like much,"Sarah pointed out.  
  
Trunks let the list unfold,revealing that it was several feet long,"Bread,milk,butter,waffles...Need I go on?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads,laughing at the length.Money wasn't a problem.Capsule Corporation was a multi-billion zenny company,and they always got discounts thanks to Trunks defeating the Androids.  
  
Ray shifted the sheath of his sword nervously.He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched...At least Trunks remind him to get his sword.  
  
Zapland's dark eyes scanned the streets as he examined every person.He,too,could sense something watching them.He was aware of Zaffiroth's trickiness.Though the man would never attack from behind,he would get his minions to.  
  
'Ray,I forgot to tell you something earlier,'Trunks thought,trying to act like he was still reading the list.  
  
'What is it?'Ray thought.  
  
'After you were knocked out by your clone,Sarah started to get mad.Before I realized what happened,she....'  
  
'She what?'  
  
'She transformed into a Super Tororin!'  
  
"SHE WHAT!!!!?"  
  
Every pair of eyes were drawn to the small group.Ray started to turn red with embarrassment as he realized what he had done.  
  
'It turns out that you,Zapland,and Zaffiroth aren't the only ones in this world.She passed out not long after,and doesn't know what happened according to my mother.She still needs training to control it,though,'Trunks explained.  
  
Ray looked at Sarah out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly,'I guess us getting pulled into this dimension wasn't a bad thing after all.I'm learning a lot about everything....'  
  
'Now if only you could have a private conversation with her without having something blow up nearby,'Trunks joked.  
  
The two chuckled,causing everyone to look at them weirdly.They didn't seem to notice,however,and continued into the store.  
  
But none of them realized that,on top of the roof,stood another Zapland with Ray at his side.The two smirked before jumping down.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I'll have the next one up tomorrow....hopefully.Anyway,please review." 


	23. The Truth Behind the Clones

Author's Note:"Nothin' much to say.Enjoy Chapter 23!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 23:The Truth Behind the Clones  
  
Zapland's Point of View  
I looked at my portion of the list and growled.Of course they had stuck me with the longest part!It did not help that my brother and Trunks had paired off with Sarah and Ashley.  
  
'Not only do I have to gather fifty things,but I must do it on my own!I wish they would just confess and be over with it,'I thought bitterly.  
  
When I reached for a capsule off eggs,I saw something out of the corner of my eye.When I turned my head completely,there was nothing.I watched for a few more moments before turning back to the food.As I moved on,I noticed a presence behind me.Once I turned,however,there was nothing once more.  
  
"Enough games.Show yourself!"I exclaimed,clasping my hand around my sword.  
  
Someone stepped into the aisle slowly.I narrowed my eyes at the figure,who gripped his own sword.  
  
"So...Father has finally decided to send my clone,is that it?Then I have no choice but to kill you,"I growled.  
  
We both rushed forward and drew our swords.The blades clashed together with a powerful force.Without truly trying,I managed to push the clone's blade away and kick him in the stomach.He fell into a pile of capsules full of clothes,scattering them everywhere.The ground rumbled when there was an explosion on the other side of the store.The blast caused everyone to rush out of the building.  
  
"Brother's clone is here as well?That is perfect.We can destroy both at the same time,"I stated before blocking a slash.  
  
The constant clash of steel on steel started to make my ears ring.After a few minutes of a pointless struggle,I managed to pierce through the clone's defense and slash him.My blade cut through him easily,but no blood was spilled.Instead,the clone simply disappeared.  
  
"Coward!How DARE you run away from me!!?"I shouted.  
  
Thousands of capsule fell to the ground as my brother crashed through the large display.He slid to a stop a few feet away from me and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Have a date with the ground?"I grunted.  
  
"Shut up.And how did you know that I'm not that clone?"he questioned.  
  
"Call it a hunch,"I replied before jumping over a kick from my own clone.  
  
I held out my palm and released a golden beam that enveloped the clone.But after I weakened the attack,I saw that he had vanished once more.My brother rushed back to where his own clone was as soon as Trunks was thrown through the ceiling.  
  
"This is ridiculous....We come close to destroying them and they disappear,only to return stronger than before!How can we finish something off that can't be damaged!?"I demanded from myself.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out."  
  
I spun around and glared at the silver haired man,"What are you doing here?Scared that your little minions will die without your help?"  
  
"Actually,I'm here to tell you the truth about something,"he replied.  
  
The two clones appeared next to him,smirks on their faces.The others joined me in front of them.  
  
"Zaffiroth....What's going on?Why can't we even damage those things!?"my brother questioned.  
  
"I'm sure you've all realized that these clones seem to be quite resilient,haven't you?What you've failed to notice is their energy.While you can sense them,the energy seems to be far away.That's because these two are just illusions.I've come across a device that allows me to edit the appearance of any living thing.These two are actually just regular Tororins,"my father answered.  
  
"You lied to me.There ARE others like us,"I growled.  
  
"Wrong.You two and that girl are the only known Super Tororins in the past thousand years.While that is quite an accomplishment, you fail to notice that others are far more stronger than yourselves,"he said.  
  
The two 'clones' started to change until they became completely different.The Tororin that had played my brother's clone had short blonde hair and green eyes.He seemed to be nothing but a lowly knight.My clone became a Tororin with brown hair down to his back that was tied.This one was no different than the other.  
  
"I still don't get it,"my brother admitted,"How were they impervious to damage?"  
  
"I'll answer that,"the man that played my clone said in a raspy voice,"The technology we found also allows us to grow stronger with each blow dealt to us.For it to work,we must appear invisible."  
  
"Now everything's coming together.That base you were using was once home to a large military.They had exclusive technology from Capsule Corporation that made things appear to vanish.You used the technology to make yourselves stronger day by day,"Trunks theorized,"Am I right?"  
  
"Indeed you are.I see that you inherited that brain of yours from your mother.She was such a nice woman.Too bad she's on the verge of death now,"my father stated.  
  
"WHAT!!?"we all gasped.  
  
My father simply chuckled before he began to vanish.Trunks took a step forward,his sword held in a position that only a true swordsman would be able to get past.I held out my hand and shook my head.  
  
"You go to Capsule Corporation and check on your mother.Take Sarah and Ashley with you.Ray and I shall handle these two,"I ordered.  
  
The Saiyan growled,an angry glint in his eyes,"Fine.But save some for me."  
  
He and the two girls rushed outside,leaving my brother and I to deal with our 'clones'.We drew our swords and lowered into fighting stances.  
  
"What did you do to Bulma?If you laid one finger on that woman,I'll carry out Trunks's revenge on my own,"my brother growled.  
  
"Don't ask us.Zaffiroth never tells us the juiciest part of the plans,"the man who acted as his clone replied.  
  
"I will give you fools one last chance.Step aside and you will not die,"I warned.  
  
"Never,"the black haired man replied,"We've devoted ourselves to helping Zaffiroth.Nothing you say or do can take that away."  
  
"Foolish.Now that you don't look like our clones,you don't have anywhere near their power.Or our's,for that matter,"I pointed out,"You just spelled out your own defeat!"  
  
I focused my energy as my hair stood in orange spikes.With another burst of power,I released a large beam that surrounded both of them.Before they could realize what was happening,nothing was left.  
  
"C'mon!We've got to get to Capsule Corp.!"Ray explained.  
  
I nodded and the two of us rushed from the building.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Cliffhanger.I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.Please review." 


	24. The Unthinkable

Author's Note:"More drama in this chapter than there has been.Enjoy!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 24:The Unthinkable  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I turned the doorknob and pushed with all my strength,which tore the door from its hinges.I dropped the door and ran to every room in the building with Sarah and Ashley not far behind.When we made it to the medical room,I nearly kicked the door down when I heard someone inside.  
  
"Mother!!"I gasped.  
  
She was laying on one of the beds with Chi-Chi putting a bandage on her arm.There was blood on the side if her mouth and on her clothes,and it looked like she had cuts everywhere.  
  
"T-T-Trunks?"she choked out.  
  
I rushed to her side and grasped her hand,getting down on my knees,"Yes,it's me.What happened here!?"  
  
"That man showed up,"Chi-Chi said,"We tried throwing stuff at 'em,but it didn't work.He used that sword and cut Bulma up pretty badly.I don't know if she'll be able to live...."  
  
I felt my mouth go dry with those last words.My fingers started to tingle as I tightened my grip on my mother's hand.Her normally cheerful blue eyes were glazed over.  
  
"No....I should have been here.I could've stopped him!"I exclaimed out of anger toward myself.  
  
"Don't blame yourself,young one,"Nono,who was on the other side of my mother,stated,"No one could have seen this coming.The future is always unpredictable."  
  
"What's goin' on!?Oh man...Bulma!"  
  
I heard Ray and Zapland enter the room.My mother's lips curled into a slight smile when they walked in,and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Good....You're all...here..."she trailed off.  
  
"Mother,please don't talk,"I tried.  
  
"Trunks....I'm glad...you've become such a strong young man....Not just physically either...."  
  
"Please stop talking.You're wasting what little strength you have!!"  
  
"I'm an old woman,Trunks.You know I won't live forever."  
  
She pulled her hand away from mine and stroked my hair like I was a child.I would normally protest about it,but I didn't care.  
  
"You're such a nice boy....You'll make a fine husband one day.And you,"her eyes turned to Ray,"I was surprised when I first met you...You're so much like Trunks.And now I know why."  
  
"Bulma...."Ray's voice cracked before he could continue.  
  
"I hope you can....help Trunks in the future.You both need to look out for each other..."  
  
I frowned deeply,"Stop talking like you're already dead."  
  
She completely ignored me,"Sarah....You remind me of myself when I was your age...But you're much nicer than I was.....Ha ha..."  
  
I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes.It felt like they were burning.  
  
"Ashley,you're a beautiful girl....You remind me of myself,too...Zapland,you make me think of my husband....Just remember that it isn't always best....to keep everything inside.....And Nono,for some reason....I think of Gohan when I hear you talk...You're both so bright...Never let your knowledge go to waste..."  
  
Her eyes closed and her hand fell to her side.My eyes widened and the tears I had held back started to fall.My entire body shook with sadness over my mother's death.  
  
"No....This can't be REAL!!!"I shouted,"I'll hunt him down....And I'll kill him for revenge...."  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Brief,don't you dare talk like that!"Chi-Chi suddenly exclaimed.,"She wouldn't want you to fight just for revenge.There's a lot more to it than that."  
  
I got to my feet and looked around the room.Chi-Chi's eyes were watering,Sarah was crying into Ray's chest,Ray himself was rubbing Sarah's back and frowning,Zapland was standing in a corner with a dark and unreadable expression,Nono was at Chi-Chi's feet and trying to comfort her,and Ashley seemed like she was about to cry her eyes out.That's when I realized that it wasn't only me that was saddened by my mother's death.She had been had been close to all the others as well.Without even realizing it,I put my arms around Ashley and let her cry in my arms.  
  
-----  
  
"So where do we go from here?"Ray thought out loud.  
  
"Forward,of course,"I replied,"We have to stop Zaffiroth.He won't stop here.We have to prevent any more deaths."  
  
"If we could only plan his next movement....For now,we must ready ourselves for the next time something such as this happens,"Zapland said.  
  
"Indeed.We'll have to find a way to reconstruct the Gravity Room using Bulma's plans.Once we do that,we can train as hard as possible,"Nono agreed.  
  
"Then let's start now.It'll give us something to do to get over...you know,"Sarah suggested.  
  
"Right.I'll get the blueprints and meet you guys outside,"I said.  
  
They all nodded and walked outside.I headed down stairs to the basement and toward the lab.Being in that room brought back memories,but I ignored them all.After digging through several piles of blueprints,I finally found the ones for the Gravity Room.  
  
"This looks complicated,"I stated after looking at them,"Better get Nono to instruct us."  
  
I walked back up stairs and out the door.Everyone was gathered around the pile of metal that was once the Gravity Room.  
  
"These blueprints are complicated,do you think you can translate them,Nono?"I questioned,holding the paper up for him to see.  
  
"Yes,I believe so.At least you found something that I can do with the use of hands,"the silver beast joked.  
  
I put the paper on the ground in front of him and joined the others.For several days,we all worked on getting the Gravity Room back to normal.After many injuries,mainly between Ray,Zapland,and myself,several small explosions,and many arguments,we were able to reconstruct the large machine.  
  
"Finally,"I sighed,wiping away the sweat on my forehead,"I thought we'd never get done."  
  
"How did Bulma do it?It seemed like she was able to makes these in two days by herself!"Ray chuckled.  
  
Nono started to look out at the horizon with a strange expression,"There are more arriving.We have to find them before Zaffiroth does!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I'll get the next one typed up tomorrow.Please review." 


	25. Old Friends

Author's Note:"I tried something a little different in this chapter. Don't worry,it won't change any major stuff. Most people probably won't even notice.Enjoy!"  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 25:Old Friends  
  
Third Person  
"What are you talking about,Nono?" Ray questioned.  
  
"No time to explain. You, Trunks, and Zapland should head back to where that base was. There is something there that will help you in the battles to come, as well as new people from our dimension," Nono replied,"Sarah, Ashley, and myself will stay here and watch over Chi-Chi."  
  
The two Tororins and Saiyan nodded before powering up to their respective Super levels and flying off. Behind each was a trail of energy.  
  
"Be careful!!!" Sarah called out.  
  
-----  
  
"What do you think it is that's supposed to help us in battle?" Trunks thought out loud.  
  
Zapland thought for a moment, remembering what Nono had told him,"The legendary Masamune....It has finally arrived."  
  
"Ma-Masamune!? Isn't that thing just a legend!?" Ray gasped.  
  
"No. According to Nono, he is the guardian of the holy sword. Apparently, the Masamune is the only sword capable of fighting against Zaffiroth and his evil blade, the Murasame," Zapland explained.  
  
"Masamune and Murasame....The two sides of the same coin. One good, the other evil...." Ray trailed off, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, a question forming in his mind. But he decided to stay quiet as the desert where Zaffiroth's base once stood came into view. There were several energy signals scattered about, but none were really worth mentioning.  
  
When they landed, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran up to them,"Finally, we've found some one! Could you tell us where we are?"  
  
"You're in a desert a few miles away from West City," Trunks then noticed his mistake,"Oh, right. You wouldn't know what West City is."  
  
"What do you mean? West City? Desert? We were just in the middle of a village outside of--" the girl started.  
  
"Outside of Sygar, right?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know....? Wait a second! I've seen you before! You're name wouldn't happen to be....Ray, would it?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, that's my name," Ray replied,"Why do you ask?"  
  
The girl broke out into a grin and turned around,"CIRRUS!!! COME OVER HERE! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHO THIS IS!!!"  
  
A guy with dark hair, who stood several yards back, turned around with a questioning glance. Not wanting to keep his old friend waiting, he rushed over to where they were standing.  
  
"What is it, Jessie? Who are they?" Cirrus asked curiously.  
  
"Doesn't this guy look familiar? Think back nine or ten years ago," Jessie said, motioning to Ray.  
  
Cirrus looked Ray over, his mind racing,"Nah, Jess'. He doesn't look like anyone I know."  
  
"Idiot! His name's RAY! Doesn't that ring a bell?" Jessie demanded.  
  
"Huh? No way! Ray? OUR Ray? How've ya been, man!?" Cirrus exclaimed, extending his hand.  
  
Ray blinked, but shook the other teenager's hand regardless,"Fine....I guess..."  
  
'Wait a second. Jessie, Cirrus? They do sound familiar. Wasn't Sarah saying something about them?'Ray thought.  
  
'They obviously remember you from somewhere. Think about it for awhile,' Trunks thought.  
  
"We should not be wasting our time here. There are others in this area, and we must still find the Masamune. In case you are forgetting, father still breathes," Zapland growled before stomping off, his Super Tororin aura flickering wildly.  
  
"Was that....Nah, it couldn't be! Ray bein' here is too much of a coincidence anyway," Cirrus stated.  
  
Ray chuckled nervously, glad that they hadn't seemed to have noticed his hair. If they remembered him from nine or ten years ago, they remembered the Ray with brown hair. Not Super Tororin hair.  
  
"Could you guys wait here? We have important business to get to," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh...sure!" Jessie exclaimed,'Business....in a desert? What kind of place did we wind up in? There's not even anyone else here.'  
  
Ray and Trunks followed Zapland, who had already walked several yards away from them. Trunks extended his senses and checked the entire desert for any living energy.  
  
"There are three more....Two of them are rather large compared to most," he stated.  
  
"Then we'll split up. I'll go after one of the strong ones. Just point me in the right direction!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
Trunks pointed toward the south,"The two strong ones are that way. The weaker one is to the east."  
  
"I will head east then. You two had better not get hurt. I would hate to see what those girls back at Capsule Corporation would do if you were injured," Zapland snickered before walking off.  
  
"What's his problem?" Ray muttered.  
  
"Maybe he's jealous that Chi-Chi and my mother, while she was alive, keep trying to set us up with Ashley and Sarah," Trunks joked.  
  
The two turned toward the south and flew off. It didn't take long before they saw two large objects in the sky. Once they got closer, they could see that these weren't just 'objects'. Flying in the air were two large Emerald Dragons.  
  
"Woah....I've never seen one of those up close. Let alone two of them," Ray said.  
  
"Are they dangerous?" Trunks asked out of curiosity, not that it mattered to them.  
  
"To a human, yes. Most Emerald Dragons despise even the scent of a person."  
  
"Do either one of them look familiar?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It just seems like you know or are connected to everything pulled here."  
  
"Actually....now that you mention it, one of them does look familiar..."  
  
"Spectacular..."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend before chuckling.  
  
"Let me try," Ray took a deep breath," DRACO!!! YOU OVERGROWN WUSS OF A DRAGON!!!!"  
  
Both Dragons stopped their flight and turned to the Tororin.One of them flew closer,and seemed to almost gasp when it saw Ray.  
  
"So, it IS you. Been a long time, Draco. How have ya been?" Ray asked calmly.  
  
Trunks shook his head. He had known many strange people in his life, but Ray was definitely the strangest. How many people could claim they knew a Dragon? Other than the Eternal Dragon, of course. Or....Gohan's old pet Dragon.  
  
Before Trunks could continue his thoughts, his eyes caught the glimpse of sun on steel. Somehow, he knew it was the Masamune below them.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"This story's going a little faster than I originally planned....Oh well,I guess it's OK. Anyway, please review." 


	26. What I Want to Say

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review. For those who want to know, the only thing I changed was the spaces between one sentence and another. Again, nothing major. I just felt like doing it. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!"  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 26:What I Want to Say  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I felt Trunks elbow me in the side and turned to him. He pointed toward the ground, where there was a strange glow.  
  
"That must be the Masamune," he said,"Just a second ago, I saw steel."  
  
"You sure? It could be a mirage. We ARE in a desert," I reminded him.  
  
"It's rare for two people to see the same illusion, don't you think? Besides, even if it is a mirage, it wouldn't hurt to check it out."  
  
I nodded in agreement before turning back to the two large Emerald Dragons,"Draco, could you and your friend fly to the north? There's a building there that looks like a dome. We'll meet you there."  
  
The male Dragon nodded and motioned for the female to follow him. When they were out of sight, I looked back to the ground. Trunks had already landed, and was inspecting something inside the silver glow. I landed beside him and to the place he pointed.  
  
"No way...." I breathed.  
  
"You see? That has to be the Masamune," he stated.  
  
The blade was several feet long with only one edge,and was curved slightly. There seemed to be a light emanating from the black handle. The sight nearly took my breath away. Not how it looked, but how it felt to be near such a sword.  
  
"I've heard stories about this thing....but I always thought they were just myths!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Wait....Look at the sand,"Trunks instructed.  
  
I did as he said and saw that the sand was being blown away by a breeze. But not all of it, only an odd pattern. After a few seconds, I realized that it was spelling something.  
  
"I am....the sword of....evil's bane, the Masamune....Using my power, you will be able...to eliminate any threat to peace," I read,"Be courageous, young....Ray!?"  
  
"It seems like you've been chosen by the Masamune. I'm not sure why, but try to pick it up," Trunks said.  
  
"Are you kidding? You try to pick it up!"  
  
"It's got your name almost literally written on it!! Stop being such a coward and pick up!"  
  
"Gr...Fine."  
  
I took a deep breath and stepped forward. The glow that came from the Masamune seemed warm. But it wasn't like a summer day warm. This heat was on the inside, almost as if I was sick. Cautiously, I took another step toward the sword. The heat became worse and started to burn my skin.  
  
"Man....As if the desert wasn't bad enough!" I groaned.  
  
Without thinking about anything except getting out of the heat, I ran to the sword and grabbed it. It was lighter than the sword on my back, which was surprising due to its length. Immediately after I grabbed the Masamune, the heat was gone. Along with the glow.  
  
"Impressive. For a second, I thought I'd have to drag you back to Capsule Corp.," Trunks joked.  
  
I didn't think to retaliate because I was too awestruck. Trunks simply shook his head.  
  
"C'mon, we should be heading back to that Jessie girl. We need to find a way to get her and that guy to West City."  
  
I nodded,"But, what do I do about this sword? I don't see any sheathes lying around here."  
  
Almost as if answering me, a sheath appeared next to me. It was just the right length to hold the Masamune, and had a strap to tie around my waist.  
  
"I'm starting to get a little freaked out," I chuckled.  
  
-----  
  
I collapsed on my bed with a sigh. We had returned just moments before, and I was worn out. To get Jessie and Cirrus to West City, Trunks and I had to carry them. Trunks carried Cirrus, the heaviest of the two, and had the easiest time. Though Jessie was light, she was also easy to scare. During the entire flight, I had nearly been choked to death.  
  
"But I guess it was worth it," I though out loud, looking to the other corner of the room.  
  
The Masamune rested against the wall. I had given my other sword to Trunks, so he now had two he could use at the same time.  
  
"I'm too restless....No way I'll be able to sleep now. May as well give the new Gravity Room a test run."  
  
I stood up and walked down stairs and out the door. Once I got to the Gravity Room, I saw that the light was on. I thought that Trunks or Zapland was inside, so I knocked on the door. It quickly swung open. But I didn't see who I expected to see.  
  
"Sarah?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Can't a girl use the Gravity Room once in awhile, or is that a 'man's thing'?" she joked.  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't think you'd be in here this late. The last clock I saw said it was two in the morning."  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I was too excited knowing that my friend had the Masamune."  
  
"Oh, that. Well....I don't even know why I've been 'chosen', as Trunks said. Whatever he meant by that."  
  
"Chosen, huh?....I always knew you were great, I just didn't know how great."  
  
I closed the door as she increased the gravity,"I don't know about great. Lucky maybe, but definitely not great. A 'great' person saves lives. I'm wanting to end one. My own father at that...."  
  
She shook her head and smiled,"Don't talk like that. You say it like you're as evil as he is. You've wanted revenge, so you've wanted to kill him the same way he did the people in Spyroton. But....I think there's more to it now. You've changed a lot while we've been here."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I don't know if it was Trunks, Bulma, you, or my own doing. But I feel like I should be fighting for the people that died, not for myself."  
  
"You're really messed up sometimes, Ray. It's almost like you've got a split personality."  
  
I chuckled,"And the voices don't help either!"  
  
"I need something to do....Let's spar."  
  
"Uh....Are you...sure? No offense, but....I don't want to hurt you accidentally. I've never even had to block a punch from a girl.  
  
She sighed,"I guess you're right. I probably wouldn't last long against you of all people."  
  
I leaned against a wall and watched her pace back and forth. For some reason, I could feel my pulse quicken. My palms started to sweat, and my knees were getting weak.  
  
"Oh, right!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed,"Before you're clone, or that guy that pretended to be your clone, attacked us, you said you had something important to tell me. What was it?"  
  
"U-Uh.........I....wanted to say that I....I forget! I guess it wasn't that important, then. Heh...."I trailed off, growing even more nervous with each word.  
  
"Oh....I wish you could remember. I thought you were going to tell me something really personal. We haven't done that since we were little, you know...Sometimes I wish we could go back to ten years ago."  
  
My mind started to scream the words I wanted to say. But instead of screaming those three words for the world to hear, I whispered them....  
  
"I love you...."  
  
"Did you say something, Ray?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"No....Nothing," I sighed.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"This chapter had an alternate title. 'Those Three Stupid Words...', but I thought 'What I Want to Say' fit it better. Anyway(I use that word too much), the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	27. Trunks' Day

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. It's more of a explanation chapter, but the main story will pick back up soon."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 27:Trunks' Day  
  
Trunks' Point of View  
When the sun crept through my window, I yawned and slowly sat up. After my eyes adjusted and I was out of bed, I made my way to the kitchen as usual. Chi-Chi was once again slaving over several cooking utensils and working hard on making breakfast for the entire complex. Ashley was by her side, acting like a servant and handing things to the older woman whenever asked.  
  
"There you are, Trunks. Have you seen Ray or Sarah today?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No, not since last night. Don't tell me they've run off again," I said with a smirk.  
  
"We're not sure, actually. I wouldn't mind if only Sarah was missing....I can actually trust that girl. But Ray's so....conflicted sometimes, and I don't know what he's up to," Chi-Chi stated," Oh! Listen to me, I sound like I'm talking about Gohan or something!"  
  
'Ray? You awake?' I thought out of curiosity.  
  
No reply, so I guessed he was asleep or ignoring me. It could be either one if he was around Sarah.  
  
"I'll look for them later. Breakfast first," I said.  
  
Understanding, Chi-Chi placed several large plates of food in front of me. I ate quickly, as usual, and then headed outside. The first place I checked was the Gravity Room. When I opened the door, I first saw Ray leaning against a wall asleep.  
  
"Feel asleep training? Oh....Ha ha...I see."  
  
When I opened the door further, I saw Sarah next to him. She had just woken up and was trying to stand, but Ray had his arm around her waist and wasn't about to let go.  
  
"Um...Hi, Trunks. Could you help me out here? I'm trying not to wake him," Sarah stated.  
  
I leaned on the door and smiled,"Sorry, but if he's anything like me, he won't let go of something 'till he wants to. And it looks like he won't want to let you go for a long time."  
  
Her face turned a light red as I chuckled. For once, I was the one making people squirm. Most of my life, it had either been Gohan or my mother teasing me. So I liked having the opportunity to do the same to someone else.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll wake up once he smells the food inside. In the mean time, how did you two end up in this....situation?" I asked.  
  
"I was trying to help him remember a few things, and some of his memory came back. The next thing I knew, I was waking up," Sarah replied.  
  
"I see.........I should probably be heading back in. You might want to wait until he wakes up before you try standing up again,"I started to walk away, but stopped when something came to my mind,"One more thing...You guys make a cute couple, just like my mother said."  
  
I didn't have to turn to see her blush. But deep in my mind, I knew I was in for it when Ray woke up. He didn't like being teased in any sort of way, just like me. Which would eventually lead to a spar, and then something bad happening as always. Yeah, just a normal day at Capsule Corporation.  
  
-----  
  
"What's wrong, Trunks? You seem upset?" Ashley asked, concern in her voice.  
  
I turned away from the window and frowned at her,"I just took a flight around the city....They're making a statue of me in the heart of the city...Now I'll never be able to walk three feet without some rabid fan girl running after me."  
  
She giggled, causing me to glare,"I can understand why they chase. You're an attractive guy."  
  
I immediately turned back to the window to hide the red across my face,"I don't think so. Call me modest, or whatever. It makes me thing why they don't chase Ray, since my mother said he looks like me."  
  
"Well, you're the one that saved their lives. Your face is known across the world, Ray's face is known around the building."  
  
"He's lucky the employees of Capsule Corp. haven't returned yet. More than fifty percent of them are females. So both of us would probably be chased down and mauled...."  
  
Ashley's giggles turned into full laughter. I sighed and turned to her.  
  
"It's not funny! I'd like to see you try to contend with an army of people trying to catch you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry...Ha ha! But, the thought of you and Ray....Ha...running through the streets with a crowd of women behind you....HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
I grunted and started to walk away, taking a page from my father's book. The blonde quickly ran after me and blocked my path.  
  
"I'm sorry, really. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be one of the rabid fan girls," she offered.  
  
I smiled,"Please don't. That would just make it worse!"  
  
We both laughed and started to walk to the kitchen for lunch  
  
"It seems like my little Trunksie is falling L-O-V-E!!"  
  
I turned my head to look down the hall, but no one was there.  
  
"Hm? What now?" Ashley questioned.  
  
"....Nothing, just the wind, I guess...."  
  
-----  
  
I tightened my grip on both swords and readied myself. The wind blew my hair in front of my eyes, but not enough to obscure my vision. I was in the 'train woods' as I had come to call it. Hundreds of trees rose at least fifty feet in the air, most of them over a hundred feet tall.  
  
I rushed forward and slashed with both swords. They cut through my targets with extreme ease. I was surprised by how easy it really was, because I had never handled two swords at one time. When I stopped my attack, I slid the swords back into their sheathes. The sheathes themselves had been altered so they could both fit on my back in an X shape.  
  
When the swords were in their proper places, the trees I had slashed all toppled to the ground.  
  
"Almost," I said to myself,"I'm almost ready for the battle!!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review." 


	28. The Masamune's Powers

Author's Note:"I'm in a rush right now, so just enjoy the new chapter!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 28:The Masamune's Powers  
  
Zapland's Point of View  
I walked to the Gravity Room and opened the door to see my brother inside. He was not training, but merely leaning against a wall with a cross expression on his face.  
  
"Inside the Gravity Room without training? Are you losing your edge?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hm? Oh, it's you. I was just thinking about a few things," he replied.  
  
"A few things? I doubt it. More like one girl."  
  
Ray narrowed his eyes at me,"You had better stop right there."  
  
"Ha ha! Fine, as you wish. Besides, your pathetic emotions mean nothing to me. How will love help you when we fight father?" I demanded.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Seeing the blood of a loved one has caused men and women alike to take down entire armies by themselves..."  
  
"So, your plan is to fall in love with this girl, make her bleed, then get angry, is that it?"  
  
"NO!! I was just using that as an example. I don't WANT to see her bleed, but it's a possibility...The mere thought brings back memories. I'm glad she wasn't there when Spyroton was burned."  
  
"If you ask me....love is a hindrance. It can get you killed. I know, I have seen it before. After the incident in Spyroton, I became a wanderer. I saw many things then. I learned that only fools fall in love, and die when they think they can protect a loved one."  
  
"Hmph...You're just full of joy, aren't you?"  
  
I removed my sword its sheath and held it so the blade pointed at Ray,"Say what you will, brother. All that matters to me is the strength of the Masamune. Show me its power, or I will cleave you in two!"  
  
He smirked at me and shook his head,"First of all, you wouldn't kill me. Second, I've already promised Trunks a show of strength later."  
  
I placed back into its sheath at my side,"Very well. But do not get overconfident. Because of the Masamune's size, it will be hard to use in battle. You have yet to even try to slash it."  
  
"Don't worry about me, worry about Zaffiroth when I'm done training. With the Masamune with us, we're unstoppable."  
  
'You forget the Murasame,' I thought,'The Murasame is equal in strength to the Masamune, according to legend. Father has had more time to prepare for us than we have for him. He has unlocked the evil blade's potential, while you, Ray, have yet to learn a single technique....'  
  
-----  
  
I leaned against a tree and crossed my arms as Ray and Trunks glared at each other. They both were expecting the other to charge first, but neither of them wanted to do so. Finally, they both rushed forward. Due to his lack of experience with a long sword, Ray was at an immediate disadvantage. Trunks used both of his swords to full advantage, blocking with one while with the other. But I noticed that the Masamune was beginning to give off a glow from its hilt.  
  
'So, the Masamune is drawing from Ray's power on its own? Or perhaps I underestimated my brother....' I thought.  
  
As Trunks' original sword came down, a bright aura surrounded Ray and threw the Saiyan backwards. Almost as if he were possessed by an unseen force, my brother pointed the blade at Trunks and his energy shot up.  
  
"Seiken BLAST!!!"  
  
The aura that had surround him focused into the Masamune and built up power. After gathering enough power to destroy a small army and even wound Trunks, a silver blast shot from the sword. Trunks barely managed to escape as the blast tore into the ground with amazing strength. The ground underneath my feet started to crack as I cursed under my breath and floated into the sky.  
  
When the blast ended, a small canyon had been dug into the ground. Ray dropped the Masamune and stared at the destruction in disbelief.  
  
"I....I didn't even try to do that...."he trailed off, eventually falling to a sitting position on the ground.  
  
"Amazing," Trunks said from just beside the canyon,"The Masamune is capable of more destruction in a single blast than even the Androids!"  
  
"FOOL!! Do you not realize that you could have killed one of our strongest allies!? You need to control your thoughts when you hold the Masamune! Just because it is the Holy Blade does not mean it is not capable of destruction!!!" I shouted.  
  
Ray reached for the sword with a shaky hand and got to his feet,"You all right, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. At least my speed won't fail me," the Saiyan Prince replied.  
  
"Good. I realize that I shouldn't have thought about beating you like that. When you started to get the best of me, I got mad and....well, you know what happened," Ray stated.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just....don't do that again," Trunks chuckled.  
  
"Morons," I muttered,"From now on, I will see to it personally that you make better use of the Masamune's powers. You will NOT take breaks until you learn how to use them properly. You will only eat and sleep as long as I am around."  
  
-----  
  
For many days, I instructed Ray on the powers of the Masamune from what I learned from Zaffiroth. The Masamune and the Murasame were the same except for their original purposes. One was created to protect the innocent from evil, while the other was intended to cause bloodshed and kill freely. It sickened me when I thought about it. A sword that drew out the dark intentions of a person's heart.  
  
But somehow, Zaffiroth had avoided the wicked controlling power of the Murasame. What we had seen him do were his own intentions. He was merely using the sword as a tool for destruction.  
  
A bright barrier prevented Trunks' sword from connecting with Ray.  
  
'Well done, brother. Already, you have learned to call out some of the powers of the Masamune. But father has also learned how to call out the powers of the Murasame. For everything you do, he can counteract, and vice versa,' I thought.  
  
"Get ready, Trunks! Seiken BLAST!!!"  
  
This time, the silver energy didn't hold enough power to wound the Saiyan, only enough to scratch him. He was able to dodge and then went on the offensive. But another use of the Masamune's barrier, and it was over. As Trunks' blade bounced off the barrier, Ray slashed the Masamune so that the dull side hit him in the arm.  
  
"All right. You win. That's gonna leave a bruise," Trunks said,"I didn't expect the barrier of the Masamune to be so powerful!"  
  
'But is it powerful enough?' I thought.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Please review." 


	29. A Nightmare

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews. It's a strange chapter today. Hope it makes sense. Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 29:A Nightmare  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. Something seemed different....I couldn't smell the usual aroma of breakfast. When I arrived in the room, it was completely empty. All of the pans and other utensils were sitting on the stove, but with nothing in them.  
  
"Sarah!? Chi-Chi?" I called out.  
  
There was no answer. I started to become uneasy. Ever since the day Chi- Chi showed up at Capsule Corp., the kitchen had never been empty.  
  
"They're gone now...."  
  
I spun around and saw Trunks. He had a large bandage rapped around his midsection that was covered in blood. There were wounds all over his arms and legs.  
  
"W-What happened!!?"I demanded.  
  
"HE was here," Trunks replied.  
  
Before I could say anything else, Trunks vanished. I ran to the spot where he had stood just seconds before to find nothing. When I heard footsteps, I wished I had remembered to grab the Masamune before walking downstairs.  
  
"They're all dead. I killed them for resisting. In their final moments, they uttered your name. You could have saved them. But Trunks and your brother were all on their own...."  
  
I clenched my fists in anger,"How could you? They did nothing wrong...."  
  
Zaffiroth smirked arrogantly,"I told you. They resisted. I offered to let them live, but the Saiyan said something about watching innocent people suffer. So I ran them all through."  
  
I gasped slightly in surprise, but I wouldn't let him know it. He would kill me at the first sign of fear.  
  
"Oh....But one of them still lives. That girl that you seemed so infatuated with. What was her name? Sarah, I believe."  
  
"What have you done with her!? If you've harmed one hair on her head, I swear I will run you through here and now!!" I threatened.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You really think you would stand a chance? Even when that Trunks boy made himself larger, he didn't stand a chance. But don't worry. The girl hasn't been harmed. She now serves as a....controller of sorts. I know your weaknesses, my son. As long as I have her in my possession, you will be forced to do as I say. If you don't, she will die a slow, painful death."  
  
"........You know I'll save her. Even if it gets me killed. At least I'll die saving the one....that I...."  
  
"Go ahead, say it! Famous last words. Even if you were able to rescue her, you would both be killed on the spot."  
  
Just like Trunks, Zaffiroth disappeared. I heard an explosion and rushed outside. When I got there, everything was dull. There was no color, just a disturbing grey. All of the people seemed frozen in time. They were all running away from the heart of the city, where a large fire, the only thing with color, was burning.  
  
Hesitantly, I walked toward the fire. None of the people reacted to me. From the way they looked, they had all been fearing for their lives when time stopped. All of the children were crying, while the adults were just trying to get away. Some people seemed trampled by the crowds, and others looked like they had simply given up.  
  
"They're all cowards."  
  
I wasn't surprised when Zaffiroth appeared next to me. His dark eyes stared toward the fire that, most likely, he had caused.  
  
"All of them want to save their own filthy lives instead of saving others. Don't you notice that none of these fools are carrying a child? Instead of rescuing their own flesh and blood, they try to protect themselves. As hard as it is to believe, even I would protect my children if they were with me. Don't you agree that people such as these deserve to die?"he asked.  
  
"Hmph," I grunted,"I'm surprised."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"By how long I've managed to listen to you babble on and on without attacking you."  
  
"Perhaps it's because you know I speak the truth. You have a strong desire to kill those weaker than yourself. The Universe is based on power. Those that are weak are left behind, suffer, and then die. I work on speeding the process. They should all die now while the strong live."  
  
"Kill those weaker than me, huh?....Heh heh, I guess it's true. I do want to kill someone weaker than me," I narrowed my eyes,"You..."  
  
Zaffiroth shook his head before disappearing again. Only seconds later, he reappeared behind me. I was starting to get tired of the constant disappearing act.  
  
"You still don't understand. The Universe would be more peaceful once the weak and idiotic are killed. Think for a moment. Who starts wars? The stupid. Who starts fights? The weak. With them gone, everything would peaceful. It would be perfect," he stated.  
  
I turned to face him eye to eye,"You call these people cowards because they don't save children. I'll be the first to say that it's disgusting. But they're scared. When a person is faced with danger, they can't think straight. Their minds become utter chaos..."  
  
"But even chaos has order, though it is hidden."  
  
"True....But 'killing the weak'? Newborn children are weak. They have to depend on others just to live. You say these people are cowards because they don't save children, and you talk about killing the weak. Would that mean killing an infant? If so, you're no better than they are!! You say the weak start fights, and I'll agree. But you've started a fight already. And this is one you can't win!!!"  
  
Zaffiroth glared as his eyes turned darker,"I guess I have no choice. I gave you fair warning. You resist, and the girl dies!"  
  
He disappeared again. I heard a scream and flew toward the center of the city. Zaffiroth was there, with Sarah at his feet. He raised his sword into the air menacingly. I tried to call out to Sarah, but my mouth was suddenly dry and no sound came out. Before I could do anything, the blade came down with surprising speed, power, and accuracy.  
  
As Sarah started to fall toward the ground, I held out my hands and caught her just before she hit. My eyes started to burn, my fingers started to tingle, and my entire body shook with anger and sadness. I could feel her blood on my hands as she tried to say something.  
  
"Ray....Stay........alive............"  
  
I felt her life slip away as the tears I had held back fell freely. My tears of sadness fell into her hair. I held onto her, afraid to even move or let her go. The sadness I had seen in her eyes....it had caused my heart to shatter into a million fragments. I blamed myself for it, I could have stopped it!!  
  
-----  
  
I shot up into a sitting position and looked around the room. I was drenched in a cold sweat from the nightmare. Outside, the moon stars seemed brighter than ever. For the first time, I noticed that this world didn't have a moon. I decided to ignore it and slipped out of bed. I slowly made my way through the hall to Sarah's room and hesitantly opened the door.  
  
She was in her bed, sleeping peacefully. I had been scared that she wouldn't be there, but I was thankfully wrong. She looked gorgeous, even more so than ever before. I leaned against the door frame and sighed.  
  
'What's gotten into me? I've never even given a girl a second glance ever since Spyroton was burned down. I've always wanted to be alone, because I was afraid that everything would be taken away. But now....it seems like I actually want someone close to me,' I thought.  
  
I was happy to notice that Trunks was asleep. Otherwise, he would have made some kind of statement.  
  
'Or maybe...No, that was just a nightmare. I better get back to sleep,' I thought with a shake of my head.  
  
After glancing at Sarah one last time, I closed the door and headed back to my own room. After getting back in bed, I let the darkness of sleep come again. Hopefully, with better dreams.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Make any sense? Anyway, I'll have the next chapter typed tomorrow. Please review." 


	30. The Bet

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the new chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 30:The Bet  
  
Trunks' Point of View  
I sat on my bed and stared out the window into the night sky. Another nightmare had caused me to wake up. But this time, it wasn't about the Androids. I had dreamt of my mother's death at Zaffiroth's hands. The last thing she told me was to be brave. But I felt so helpless. Like I was nothing but a small fish in a large pond. I wanted to explore everything, but those bigger than me stopped my path.  
  
"Gohan," I whispered,"If you were still alive, you'd say something heroic. But then you'd do something that proved how dumb you really were. We could have beaten the Androids that day, but you had to try something stupid....I'm not going to be like that. I'm going to fight with the others....Ray, Zapland, and myself will be enough to take care of this. No one else will die because I failed to act."  
  
"You say that now, Trunks. But do realize the error in that plan?"  
  
I immediately jumped from the bed and reached for my swords that were leaning the wall. Either I was dreaming again, or that was Gohan's voice.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid, Trunks. You're not dreaming, and I'm not here to kill you."  
  
My eyes widened when my mentor appeared in front of me. The same messy black hair, the same clothes, the halo, and even the missing arm! I didn't take any chances and drew the two swords, knowing that it could be an illusion.  
  
"You're dead," I muttered so no one else could hear,"You can't be here if you're dead!"  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! Trunks, calm down. There's no reason to get ready for a fight. Do you really think someone could create an illusion of a halo?" he asked  
  
"I don't care what you say. This could be another dirty trick!"  
  
"Okay, fair enough. But, I have a very good reason for being here. I convinced King Kai to let me see you for a few minutes."  
  
"Then get it over with before you have to return...."  
  
"Gee....Lighten up, kid...Anyway, about this little plan of your's. Don't you think it would be a little dumb for you guys to fight Zaffiroth three on one? Think about it. He's Ray and Zapland's father, and he burned their home. If I were you, I'd let them handle Zaffiroth. Soon enough, you'll be strong enough to finish the clones off on your own."  
  
"But, if Zaffiroth was defeated by Ray and Zapland, and I defeated the clones that are supposed to be stronger than those two, wouldn't that make me stronger than Zaffiroth?"  
  
"Nope. Ray and Zapland are going to get stronger too. Remember when you were in the past and Cell crushed Android Sixteen's head? I, or at least a version of me, turned Super Saiyan Two. You're close to that, Trunks. Just give it time."  
  
"Super Saiyan Two? Me? Whatever, just leave. Under normal circumstances, I'd be happy to see you. But I just can't trust someone who shows up out of nowhere."  
  
"All right. But don't take my warning too lightly. All of you fighting the same man at the same time could get others killed."  
  
After that, 'Gohan' disappeared. After a few seconds, I sighed and put the swords back into their sheaths. I walked over to the bed and fell onto it in a tired heap.  
  
"I just hope that all of us will live..." I trailed off as sleep came once more.  
  
-----  
  
I used the sword in my right hand to make a line in the ground between us,"First one to cross this line wins. We can't use energy, only brute strength."  
  
"And this is supposed to help how?" Ray asked.  
  
"One, it increases your defense in a sword fight if you're blade is locked with another. Two, it helps offense because you have to push the other person back," I replied.  
  
We held our swords out and braced ourselves,"One....Two........THREE!"  
  
With all our strength, we tried to push each other back far enough to cross the line. I originally thought that I would have an advantage, two swords against one. But I was wrong. We were completely even.  
  
"You must have spent a long time in the Gravity Room....I haven't had this much of a challenge in a long time," I growled.  
  
"Same here. But I'm used to humans," Ray said.  
  
I started to gain some ground as I managed to take a few steps forward. But I lost the advantage when Ray pushed us back to our original positions. My senses picked up on the increase in our energies. Just when I thought it wouldn't get any harder, his hair stood up in orange spikes as he transformed. Not being one to be outdone, I went Super Saiyan and made the match even again.  
  
"This is pointless," he grunted,"We're too even. How 'bout a race instead?"  
  
"I'm listening," I replied, not weakening my attempt to push him back.  
  
"We fly around the world three times. First one back gets to make the other one do whatever they want."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Just don't complain about what I'll make you do."  
  
We stepped away from each other and turned to the east. I held up three fingers and counted down. On the last one, we took to the skies with a burst of energy. We flew just above the clouds so no one could see us as raced around the world. After the first lap, Ray was ahead by a few inches. But I came back at the end of the second lap. Just as we reached the starting point for the third and final lap, we were completely even once more.  
  
"I won!!" we both exclaimed when we landed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked,"It's obvious that I won!"  
  
"No you didn't! I did," Ray replied.  
  
I shook my head," I guess we both win. We'll both have to do what the other says. So, you have to....kiss Sarah before the day is over."  
  
"WHAT!!!? Trunks, you know how I get when I'm around her. I'll be so red that I'll bleed!"  
  
"You don't have to kiss her on the lips. Just anywhere except her hand. No 'I was just being a gentleman' speech."  
  
"Argh...Fine. But you have to do the same with Ashley."  
  
"Deal. There's Sarah, go ahead and kiss her."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me,"I'll do it when I'm ready, not when you say."  
  
"But remember. By the end of the day. Since we're connected mentally, we'll know when it happens," I stated.  
  
"Right. Who knows? Maybe by the end of the day, we'll both have girlfriends."  
  
"I can hear my mother's giddy laughter now. The second I get a girlfriend, she'll thank there's grandchildren just around the corner."  
  
"And now she's dead, so she can see your thoughts Trunks. Heh heh heh...."  
  
"Just shut up...."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Since it's Friday, you'll have to wait 'till Monday for the next chapter. In the mean time, please review." 


	31. Forever

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is mostly romance, but the main plot will pick back up soon. Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 31:Forever  
  
Ray's Point of View  
"Do you think we can....extend the deadline?" I pleaded.  
  
"No. We both have to do what we were told. You kiss Sarah, and I kiss Ashley. And it has to be your move, your decision, AND the girl you're kissing has to see it coming," Trunks answered.  
  
"'You, you, you'....Don't forget to follow your own rules, Trunks."  
  
"I know. I can hear Gohan snickering already."  
  
-----  
  
I slid the Masamune back into its sheath and stretched,"Just you wait, Zaffiroth. I'm almost ready for ya!"  
  
I untied the sheath from my waist and put on the ground. Then I sat down beside it and looked up at the cloudy sky. The clouds were dark, and I could hear thunder far away.  
  
"Looks like it's going to rain soon."  
  
I turned my head to see Nono and another beast beside him. This one had orange fur and was the same size as Nono. The energy Zapland had followed back at the desert belonged her. According to Nono, she was the first female of his species he had seen besides his mother.  
  
"Oh, it's you....Yeah, it looks like this could be a big storm or something. I hope lightning doesn't hit the Gravity Room," I stated.  
  
"So Ray...We've heard about the bet you made with Trunks," the female, Vivi, said.  
  
"Yeah....What about it?" I asked, turning back to the sky.  
  
"We wanted to tell you....don't be afraid. Let out the emotions you've tried to hide," Nono chuckled.  
  
"Shut up, fur-ball," I growled,"Shouldn't you be waiting for nightfall so you can howl?"  
  
The two walked off without saying anything else. I laid down on my back and stared up at the blue sky while it lasted. But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Nono's words out of my head.  
  
"Hmph....What does he know? I don't see him trying to kiss a girl," I muttered.  
  
"What are you whispering about now?"  
  
Sarah sat next to me with a smile on her face. The same smile that brought back memories from my childhood.  
  
"Nothing important....I've just got...something on my mind."  
  
"Well, maybe it would help if you talked it out. I'm always willing to listen."  
  
"........"  
  
"Oh, come on! You don't have to be exact, just acknowledge my question. What's on your mind?"  
  
"....I made a bet with Trunks. Whoever was able to race around the world three times would get to tell the other what to do. It was a tie, and now we both have to do something we WANT to do. But....we're too embarrassed."  
  
"Hm....I don't know how to help you with that. All I can is: Don't worry about embarrassment. If there's something you want to do, then do it."  
  
I shook my head,"There's more to it then that," I sat up and rubbed my temples,"What we have to do will change our lives. It could be forever, or maybe just a few days. Regardless, it'll make us happy. We're just worried about two other people."  
  
"Maybe those two others would be happy too,"Sarah said.  
  
I smiled,"I really hope so."  
  
There was an awkward silence between us, making me feel uneasy. Ever since we had been brought into this dimension, I wasn't used to complete silence. So I just started saying whatever came to mind.  
  
"You know....Sometimes I feel like I'm in a giant void. And there's nothing around me, not even darkness. I feel like I'm completely alone, but I can hear a voice somewhere. And there's a light....right next to me that I can never reach. If I could just get to it, I'd be out of the void."  
  
"You're strange, you know that? But....I guess I know the feeling. The only thing you can do is keep trying to reach for the light, no matter how far it seems to be. Eventually, you're going to get to it....The light's always closer than you think."  
  
I looked down at her hand before grasping it with my own,"Thanks. I'm just not sure if the light wants me to reach it...."  
  
Sarah smiled again,"I'm sure it wants you to....I KNOW it wants you to reach it."  
  
"I....I think I remember what I wanted to tell you when we were in the Gravity Room."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I already know."  
  
"You do? How?"  
  
"It's kind of obvious by the way we act around each other....And I want you to know that I...feel the same about you."  
  
That was it. That's all I needed to know. I didn't care if it was a dream, illusion, whatever. We started to lean closer and closer together until our lips met. But, with my luck, the sky opened and rain started to pour down on us. We broke apart, both of us blushing and laughing, and stood up. I grabbed the Masamune and tied it around my waist before we hurried back to Capsule Corp.  
  
-----  
  
We ran through the door, both of us soaked in rainwater. Trunks chuckled at us when he walked by. Then he noticed that we were holding hands.  
  
'I see you've kept your side of the bet. I still need a little time,' he thought.  
  
'Sure, whatever,' I thought back.  
  
"There you two are! My goodness, you're both soaked!! You kids and--Oh, I see," Chi-Chi said when she ran into the room.  
  
She smiled knowingly as we both turned red.  
  
"Heh heh heh....I knew it! If only Bulma was alive to see this!! Let me take a picture!"  
  
"Uh...I really don't...."I trailed off.  
  
"There's no point in fighting it," Sarah whispered,"Let's just take one picture and be done with it."  
  
"But I don't see the point. We'll remember this without a picture."  
  
"Okay, if you wanna get hit by a cooking utensil, then I won't stop you...."  
  
"Ugh....Fine."  
  
With or without a picture, I knew I would remember that day forever.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I'll have the next chapter typed up tomorrow. Please review." 


	32. You're a Saiyan?

Author's Note:"I'm in a rush, so nothing to say again. Enjy the new chapter!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 32:You're a Saiyan!?  
  
Trunks' Point of View  
I stared out the window to the darkened sky. Drops of rain hit the window repeatedly. The sky reminded me of the day of Gohan's death. It had rained almost the same way.  
  
"Was it really Gohan last night? Am I really going to surpass Super Saiyan?" I thought out loud.  
  
"Super what?"  
  
I turned my head and saw Jessie, the girl from the dessert, with a curious expression on her face. We hadn't told her everything yet. All she knew was that she was in a different dimension.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just talking to myself," I replied.  
  
"Oh. There's nothing wrong with that. Some people think its healthy," she stated.  
  
"Is it healthy where you come from to contradict yourself?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
She giggled,"Sometimes."  
  
She walked next to me and smiled,"You're thinking about something else other than 'surpassing' aren't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard about that bet you made with Ray. And how you both lost. You really Ashley, right?"  
  
"Well....I guess so. I mean, she's nice...and pretty....smart...."  
  
"Quit trying to act so cool and TELL her. Or better yet, SHOW her. I talked to her earlier, and she seems to like you too."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know."  
  
With a grin, she walked off. I thought for a moment, then decided to find Ashley.  
  
-----  
  
When I found the blonde beauty, she was helping Chi-Chi prepare dinner. This made it harder on me, because I'd have to deal with a hysteric Chi-Chi at the same time.  
  
"Oh, hi Trunksie-boy,"Ashley giggled.  
  
I groaned and narrowed my eyes at Chi-Chi,"You didn't?"  
  
She smirked in response,"Sorry, Trunks. She demanded to know stories about you. I had to tell her something."  
  
"But THAT!?"  
  
Both of them giggled at me, and I could feel my face turn red. 'Trunksie-boy' was something I was called when I was an infant. I thought all memories of that name had been forgotten. But now there was a new one.  
  
"Now that I've slightly overcome my embarrassment....What's for dinner?" I asked.  
  
"Everything," Ashley said.  
  
"Everything? I know we eat a lot, but isn't that a little too much?"  
  
"It's a celebration. I've invited all of Capsule Corporation's employees, and even Master Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle. I thought Ray and Sarah getting together was a good enough reason for throwing a party. I've even invited a famous person," Chi-Chi explained,"There should be a delivery of more food later. The party's tomorrow, so get yourself ready young man."  
  
"If it's tomorrow, then why are you cooking for the party now when you should be cooking dinner....?"I trailed off, afraid that I'd go to bed without food.  
  
"Don't worry. Dinner is done, a few things just have to cool have for another five minutes."  
  
I sighed and started to walk out of the room, but Chi-Chi's hand stopped me.  
  
"I need to go check and something. Could you help Ashley while I'm gone. Just make sure nothing catches on fire, and you'll be fine."  
  
"Um....Sure."  
  
"One more thing, Chi-Chi leaned closer so Ashley wouldn't hear,"I heard about that little bet. I hope Ray and Sarah aren't the only new couple at the party tomorrow."  
  
I turned red as she winked and walked away. After she was out of sight, I walked over to the oven and stood next to Ashley.  
  
"What was that about?"she asked curiously.  
  
"Um....Nothing serious. She was just joking around," I chuckled nervously.  
  
She nodded and turned back to the food. All I did was hand her anything she asked for. I had proven several times that I wasn't cut out to be a cook. After a few minutes, I noticed that Ashley started to slow down and eventually stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"I asked worriedly.  
  
"I....I have something need to tell you,"she replied.  
  
"Well....What is it?"  
  
"...Being from this dimension isn't....my only secret........Seeing all of this food makes me want to go ahead and say it, so I will. Trunks, I'm....I'm just like you.........."  
  
"Just....Wh-What....?You mean...You're a Saiyan!?"  
  
She nodded,"Full blooded. My grandparents, from both sides of my family, came to Earth to get away from Frieza. They were third class Saiyans, so the guards never even glanced at them. Thankfully, Frieza never found out."  
  
"I couldn't have guessed. You've hidden it well."  
  
"But now....I'm hungry!! I know this food is for the party tomorrow, but I want to eat it all!"  
  
"Uh....Well, maybe you can convince Chi-Chi to make more. She seems to enjoy cooking...."  
  
"You're right! That's what I'll do then. But I don't want anyone else to know..."  
  
"I'll cover for you. Don't worry about it," I chuckled.  
  
She grinned,"Thanks, Trunks!!"  
  
She kissed me on the cheek and started to run off in search of Chi-Chi. I decided that now was a better time than any.  
  
"Ashley, wait!" I exclaimed, making her stop,"Uh....I wanted to tell you one of my secrets."  
  
"Okay. What is it?" she questioned.  
  
I walked forward until I stood in front of her and took a deep breath,"Well, ever since you told me about being from this dimension....I've felt different. I've never been very good with words, but- -"  
  
I was cut off when she pressed her lips against mine. I was surprised, to say the least. When we pulled away, we were both grinning.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to say?"she giggled.  
  
"Yeah....It certainly was,"I chuckled.  
  
"Okay. I'd talk longer, but I need food. I haven't gotten the right amount of food the whole I've been here. See you in a few minutes, Trunksie- boy."  
  
I laughed as she ran off, until I remembered the rules I had made up. But it didn't matter to me anymore. Somehow, I knew that my mother was already planning a wedding in the Other World.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"'Famous person'? You'll find out tomorrow. Please review." 


	33. Party in Ruins

Author's Note:"Enjoy the new chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 33:Party in Ruins  
  
Third Person  
Outside the dome building known as Capsule Corp., there were many air cars gathered for the party inside. All of the men inside wore tuxedos, and the women wore formal dresses. The only exceptions to this 'dress code' were, of course, Nono, Vivi,the Saiyans, and the Tororins.  
  
"Who do you think the surprise guest is going to be?" Sarah thought out loud.  
  
"Hm....I don't know. I've never even heard of a famous person in this world. Except for Trunks that is," Ray replied.  
  
Trunks slipped his arm around Ashley's shoulders,"It can't be me. I'm already here."  
  
When the women at the party saw Trunks' arm around Ashley, they all glared at the couple. The scene caused everyone else to chuckle at Trunks' 'popularity'.  
  
"Ahem....May I have your attention, please?" Chi-Chi announced in the middle of the room, causing all eyes to turn toward her,"Good. I know you're all wondering who this mystery guest may be. She-or HE-hasn't arrived yet. I just got a call saying it could be another hour before they arrive. But, as you all know, that isn't the only reason we're having a party. I'd like to introduce you all to the newest couples in Capsule Corp.! Come one guys, don't be shy."  
  
Ray, Sarah, Trunks, and Ashley all shook their heads vigorously. Calling the two couples 'shy' was an understatement. Each one felt like hiding under a rock.  
  
"Get over here or I'll get the frying pan!!"  
  
As soon as Chi-Chi uttered those feared words, the four teens were in the center of the room. Every man and woman in the room looked on in envy.  
  
"Well....say something!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Uh....I'm not much of a public speaker," Ray chuckled nervously.  
  
"Then let me do the talking."  
  
The crowd gasped as they turned the stairs leading to the second floor. There was a woman, who looked no older than her late twenties, coming down. She had long black hair tied into pigtails and deep blue eyes. Instead of a dress like most of the other women, she wore a large white t-shirt and black shorts.  
  
"Is that Videl?" a man whispered.  
  
"That's the daughter of Hercule!" a woman exclaimed.  
  
"I see our mystery guest isn't a mystery anymore. Videl has been here all day helping me make the preparations," Chi-Chi explained.  
  
The crowd erupted into excited whispers. All of the newspapers across the world had announced that Hercule and his daughter had been killed by the Androids. Though many people claimed to see Videl helping the wounded, everyone thought they were crazy.  
  
"I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here and alive," Videl said, earning a nod from everyone,"You all know that my father and I were supposed to have been killed by the Androids. My father did die, but I was rescued by Mister Trunks Brief. Since then, I've stayed out of the spotlight while helping people unfortunate enough to be caught in an attack. Everyone in this room owes Trunks their life. He's saved all of us one way or another."  
  
Trunks turned red when everyone cheered for him. Ashley noticed this and kissed him on the cheek, making him feel a little better. At least he wasn't in the spotlight alone. With that thought came an idea.  
  
"Actually, Videl, I wasn't the only one fighting the Androids. The other man you saw that day sacrificed himself against the Androids, and there's even someone in this room that helped me fight," Trunks stated with a smirk.  
  
Picking up on his thoughts, Ray started to turn pale. He shook his head with a frown, but Trunks wasn't paying any attention. He was too focused on pulling someone else into popularity.  
  
"This man next to me helped me fight the Androids as well. He always relied on surprise to get an advantage, so no one saw him," Trunks chuckled,"His name's Ray."  
  
'Great....Now I'm going to be chased by mobs of fan girls...' Ray thought bitterly.  
  
'Sorry, I had to do it. Besides, you ARE helping me save the world now,' Trunks pointed out.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, there was an explosion just outside the building. Everyone started screaming when more could be heard. A fire started to form inside, sending everyone into a mad frenzy toward the door.  
  
"Everyone stay calm!!" Videl shouted over the screams.  
  
Ray, Trunks, and Zapland started to usher people out. But before everyone was able to escape, an enormous blast of energy collided with the Capsule Corporation building and set it on fire.  
  
"NO!!!" Trunks cried out before heading back inside.  
  
"Trunks, you idiot!!" Ray growled before following the Saiyan.  
  
They barely managed to rescued everyone left inside. Trunks was going to try and get the blueprints from the basement, but Ray was able to stop him. Just when they got outside again, they heard the maniacal laughter of Zaffiroth.  
  
"He treated Capsule Corp. like Spyroton....How many people have to die before he's stopped!!?" Ray demanded.  
  
"Senseless destruction like the Androids...I'm not going to let it happen anymore!!!!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
Everyone was pushed back when the two blasted into their respective Super levels. Blood started to drip from their clenched fists as a fire of hatred burned in their eyes. The ground at their feet began to crack and sparks of electricity shot around their auras.  
  
-----  
  
On the small round planet in the Other World that belonged to King Kai, Gohan was taking a nap in the shade of one of the few trees on the planet. His loud snoring suddenly stopped as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Oh! Gohan, you're finally awake!!" another man with spiky hair exclaimed,"How 'bout a spar?"  
  
"No time, dad! I've gotta talk to King Kai, where is he!?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was polishing his car," Goku replied,"Why do you need to talk to him?"  
  
"Trunks is transforming back on Earth, and so is one of his new friends. What I didn't realize was the state of mine they'd be in. It's just like in the alternate timeline Trunks created. There's no doubt in my mind that they'll win....But they'll also destroy many of the things they're trying to protect," Gohan explained,"I have to convince King Kai to talk with Yemma so I can go back to Earth, even for a short time."  
  
Goku smiled proudly as his son ran off. He may not be able to return to Earth to help, but at least he knew that Gohan, Trunks, and all the others would more than fill in his place as the Earth's protector.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review." 


	34. A Saiyan's Return

Author's Note:"I'm in a rush again, so I'll let you get straight to the new chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 34:A Saiyan's Return  
  
Gohan's Point of View  
"King Kai!!"I shouted when I found the short being.  
  
King Kai jumped in surprise, dropping the cloth he was using to wax his flashy red car. He turned to me with a slightly angered expression.  
  
"What now!?" he demanded,"You Saiyans have already finished off my food!"  
  
"No, it's not that. I need you to talk with King Yemma and get him to send me to Earth," I requested.  
  
"Are you crazy? You can't go to Earth on a whim," he said.  
  
"But I have a very important reason to go. Trunks and Ray are transforming as we speak. It's like the alternate timeline but worse. With their power, and that much anger, they could destroy the world. Or even the Galaxy," I explained.  
  
His blue face turned pale,"R-Right. The fastest way to Yemma....GOKU!!!"  
  
In an instant, my dad was next to his mentor,"What is it, King Kai?"  
  
"Use your Instant Transmission to get Gohan and I over to King Yemma. Say goodbye to your son Goku, he might be gone by the end of the day," King Kai replied.  
  
"Oh....Well, bye Gohan. I'll see you sometime later. A LOT later, hopefully," my dad chuckled.  
  
"Ha...Right, dad. Let's go then," I stated, placing a hand on my father's shoulder.  
  
King Kai did the same and, after a few seconds, we were off the planet.  
  
-----  
  
"Let me get this straight....Back on Earth, that boy that sent the Androids here is transforming BEYOND Super Saiyan? And that other is going farther too?" King Yemma asked.  
  
"Yeah! Once they make it all the way, the Earth will be more dangerous than Vegeta with a bag of sugar!!" King Kai replied.  
  
My dad and I chuckled at the thought. But we remembered how dangerous the situation was and quieted down  
  
"I see....All right, you can go. But if you die this time, not even the Dragonballs on Namek will be able to bring you back to life,"King Yemma warned me.  
  
Just like that, the halo over my head was gone. I broke out into a grin and ran toward the path back to the living world, at the same time waving back to my dad and King Kai.  
  
"Bye guys!! I'll see ya in about seventy years!!!" I called out.  
  
-----  
  
"Uh-oh....They're already close!" I uttered.  
  
On the horizon, there were two bright lights. One was gold, and the other orange. I could feel the intense energy radiating from my old student and his friend. I powered up to Super Saiyan and flew in their direction, hoping to get there before the transformations were complete. Luckily, I did. When I landed, every pair of eyes, except Trunks' and Ray's, were on me. I wanted to run over to my mother and hug her, but I knew it wasn't the right time.  
  
"Everyone, get out of here as fast as you can. I don't know how sane these two will be when they're don," I ordered,"But Zapland, you stay here. You're part of the plan too."  
  
No one needed to hear it twice. They all ran off as fast as they could in their current clothes. My mother stopped and looked back at me once more before following the rest.  
  
I stepped out of the way of a fissure in the ground,"I haven't been able to see Super Saiyan Two in person, and I must say that I'm impressed. Not to mention Super Tororin."  
  
"So, you are the Gohan I heard so much about," Zapland said.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. I was told that you were like Vegeta, I just didn't know how much," I replied,"How close are you to reaching the same level as Ray?"  
  
"Closer than you may imagine. Given enough time, I will be able to surpass him," the Tororin answered.  
  
"Yup...Just like Vegeta," I muttered.  
  
The two lights died down as the transformations were complete. Trunks' hair had extended upward slightly, and his muscles were a little larger. Ray looked the same, but with orange hair instead of gold.. Trunks turned his now emerald eyes to me and glared.  
  
"Your halo's gone. Now I know you're an illusion," he growled.  
  
"No, I convinced King Kai to convince King Yemma to bring me back to life. I came here as fast as I could to stop your plan," I explained,"It's better to divide and conquer than unite and get killed, don't you think?"  
  
"Whatever. I just want to make Zaffiroth suffer," he stated.  
  
"Same here," Ray agreed,"Go along with whichever plan you like. As for us, we're going after him."  
  
"Use any method of attack you wish. Either way, you will all die today," Zaffiroth said.  
  
The two clones of Ray and Zapland appeared out of nowhere. I could tell these were the real ones by the feel of their energy. They were both stronger than Zapland, but slightly weaker than Ray thanks to his new powers. They both had identical smirks on their faces.  
  
"Trunks, you and I will take on the clones. Ray and Zapland can go after Zaffiroth," I instructed.  
  
"What did I just tell you!? I want to be the one to kill Zaffiroth!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"He's THEIR father. If Vegeta started to kill innocent people again, wouldn't you want to be the one to stop him WITHOUT help?" I questioned.  
  
"Grr....Fine, we'll do it your way."  
  
"Good. Thanks, Trunks. You won't regret it. Now then, let's try to get 'em someplace safer than the city to fight around."  
  
"Be careful. I don't wan to know what happens if a guy dies a second time," Ray stated.  
  
We nodded and blasted the two clones to get their attention. Then we flew off in the direction of the desert. Anybody that lived in that area would have to be insane.  
  
"I wonder if these guys talk? My clone didn't. He didn't even go Super Saiyan," Trunks thought out loud.  
  
As if to answer his unspoken question, the two clones powered up to Super Tororin. With the increase in speed, they were right on our heels.  
  
"I hope having one arm doesn't put me at a disadvantage," I chuckled nervously,"That's the only reason I died to the Androids!"  
  
"Well now I'm here. I'll more than make up for that lost arm. Which is why I STILL think you should have let me battle with you that day," Trunks said.  
  
I frowned at the thought. If I had let him fight then, it was possible that we would both die. Then the Androids would still be around, causing destruction wherever they went.  
  
"Let's just forget about the old days, and focus on the new ones. Deal?" I offered.  
  
"Whatever," he grunted.  
  
We finally reached the dessert and came to a stop. The clones stopped too, and their smirks grew larger. Then I started to prepare myself for my first battle in many years.  
  
"Well, Trunks....Let's see how much you've grown over the years! Bring it on, you Tororin wannabes!!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review." 


	35. Hopeful Attempt

Author's Note:"Still nothing to say."  
  
-----  
Chapter 35:Hopeful Attempt  
  
Ray's Point of View  
"We cannot fight here. Too many innocent people would be in danger," Zapland said.  
  
"Fine. I'll transport us to a place that should be familiar to you," Zaffiroth replied.  
  
Before I could blink, we were standing in the middle of a ruined city. I recognized it from the stories Trunks had told me. It was the place where he killed the Androids.  
  
"Ironic....Two different threats destroyed in the same place, and the same year," I chuckled.  
  
"Threat? I'm just a peacemaker, that's all. You two should consider yourselves threats," Zaffiroth stated.  
  
"Us? A threat? Maybe to you," I shot back.  
  
"Let us be done quickly, brother. I was not able to get any food at that party," Zapland reminded me.  
  
I nodded and drew the Masamune. The glow it had in the desert returned to it, but it didn't burn my skin this time. When Zaffiroth drew the Murasame, he was surrounded by a dark glow that seemed to push light away.  
  
"Remember, my sons, you could have joined me in making the Universe a peaceful place. Because of your resistance, I will have to kill you," he warned.  
  
"I am afraid that it will be you who dies," Zapland retorted.  
  
He drew his sword and rushed forward. When his blade came down, the Murasame's dark glow created a shield that stopped the attack. I shook my head and held out the Masamune so the tip pointed at Zaffiroth.  
  
"Zapland, keep him right there. I'll finish this now," I stated.  
  
I poured all of my energy into the sword as Zapland distracted my target. The white glow around the Masamune started to focus even more. The ground at my feet started to cave in on itself, creating a crater around me. When I thought I gathered enough energy, I prepared the attacked.  
  
"Seiken....BLAST!!!"  
  
The silver energy shot from the Masamune toward Zaffiroth. Zapland waited until the last second before he jumped out of the way. Zaffiroth and the Murasame were engulfed by the Masamune's power. I smirked when the attack stopped, leaving a bright light where Zaffiroth once stood.  
  
"Over already? I thought it would take longer than that!" I exclaimed.  
  
But before I could start celebrating, a dark energy exploded from the light. The darkness covered the sky, making it seem like the sun had set. Zaffiroth held the Masamune out with a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
"Fool. Don't you know the legend? The Murasame is able to repel any light within a twenty mile diameter. This makes the Masamune's powers completely useless," he explained,"What's the saying? Where there is light, there is darkness...."  
  
"A power so strong that not even light can escape it...."I whispered,"That's it!!"  
  
"That is what!?" Zapland demanded,"Do you not see that we are under a LITTLE PRESSURE!?"  
  
Zaffiroth used the Murasame to fire energy at us. We both flew into the to avoid it.  
  
"Ever heard of a black hole?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I have, what does that have to do with anything?" Zapland questioned angrily.  
  
"It's said that not even light can escape from a black hole. It's the same as the Murasame! The Murasame is a like a black hole, except it repels light. If we can find a way to make it absorb light, then we could destroy it!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Ha! I believe you have more intelligence than I first gave you credit for. But tell me, how can we make it absorb light?"  
  
"That....I don't know. I was hoping that you could come up with something."  
  
"ARGH! Idiot!"  
  
"Seiken BLAST!!"  
  
The silver energy managed to push the dark energy back long enough for us to dodge. The short struggle gave me an idea.  
  
"ZAFFIROTH!!! You said 'where there is light, there is darkness', right!? It can also be said 'where there is darkness, there is light'. I just figured out how to stop you!!!" I shouted.  
  
"Now I see....If we can manage to push the Murasame's power back into it, it will destroy itself," Zapland pointed out.  
  
I nodded with a smirk,"That's the plan. Now, I just need some time. Well, a lot of time actually. Think you can hold him off long enough for me to get the energy?"  
  
"Of course. I am the eldest brother, after all," he replied before flying back to the ground.  
  
I slowly descended to the ground and focused my energy again. The Masamune's glow became brighter by the second as it added its own power.  
  
"C'mon Masamune....Whatever gives you power, I hope it's willing to give up a whole lot. I just wish I had been able to train with you a little longer," I thought out loud.  
  
'So Ray, how are things going over there?'  
  
'Not so good, to be honest with you Trunks. What about the clones, are they giving you any trouble?'  
  
'Not too bad. Thankfully, they can't go to level two like you can. If they could, we probably would have been killed by now.'  
  
'Well, good luck.'  
  
'Luck? Luck is for incompetent fools with no skills whatsoever. Heh heh heh....Good luck.'  
  
'Just wait 'till I finish Zaffiroth. You're next Trunks!'  
  
His last thought was about a Burning Attack. During our conversation, I didn't realize how much energy the Masamune had gathered. Its glow was now completely surrounding me, and even repelled some of the darkness in the sky.  
  
"Almost," I whispered,"Just a little more....and I'll destroy the Murasame. After that, Zaffiroth will be nothing..."  
  
As if to prove me wrong, a blast from the Murasame sent Zapland flying through several crumbled walls. My eyes widened when I realized what happened.  
  
"Uh-oh," I uttered when Zaffiroth turned his attention to me.  
  
The Murasame started to gather energy. In seconds, it was equal with the power I had gathered. Zaffiroth released the energy, and I realized that it was now or never.  
  
"Seiken BLAST!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Cliffhanger, and you'll have to wait 'till Monday to see what happens. In the mean time, please review." 


	36. It's Not Over Yet!

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review. Nothing to say...again."  
  
-----  
Chapter 36:It's Not Over Yet!  
  
Trunks' Point of View  
I ducked under a kick from Ray's clone and slashed my swords against him. The clone reeled back, giving me an open shot at it. With a burst of energy, I sent him into one of the many sand dunes.  
  
Gohan was almost matching Zapland's clone punch for punch. But he wasn't used to beings stronger than the Androids. The clone was too fast for him to use just one arm on. The mismatch became apparent when Gohan got slammed into the ground, creating a crater several yards wide.  
  
"You all right!!?" I called out.  
  
To answer me, his Super Saiyan energy shot out of the crater and collided with Zapland's clone. I smirked and turned back to the dune I had thrown the other into. He was just emerging and seemed irate. I easily dodged all of his attacks and managed to lure him next to the Zapland clone.  
  
"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" Gohan asked in an amused voice.  
  
I nodded and smirked,"Seems like a good idea to me."  
  
We both focused our energy as the two clones started to power up. My earlier question was answered when their hair stood up in orange spikes.  
  
"Looks like they can transform. Oh well, more fun for us," I stated,"C'mon....Dance for us!"  
  
Gohan and I fired thousands of blasts without stopping. Our assault kicked up dust everywhere, veiling our sight. We started to weaken the blasts slowly, until we came to a complete stop.  
  
'So Ray, how are things going over there?' I thought.  
  
'Not so good, to be honest with you Trunks. What about the clones, are they giving you any trouble?'  
  
'Not too bad. Thankfully, they can't go level two like you can. If they could, we probably would have been killed by now.'  
  
'Well, good luck.'  
  
'Luck? Luck is for incompetent fools with no skills whatsoever. Heh heh heh....Good luck.  
  
'Just wait 'till I finish Zaffiroth. You're next Trunks!'  
  
As the dust settled, I saw that the two clones were nearly unscathed. I motioned for Gohan to distract them and he nodded. As he flew toward the duo, I did a series of hand movements while gathering energy. The movements ended with my thumbs and index fingers touching, and the rest of my fingers spread out.  
  
"Burning...ATTACK!!" I shouted.  
  
The orange ball of energy rushed at Gohan and the two clones. Gohan managed to Kamehameha the two and get away safely. The resulting explosion from attack caused the entire ground to shake. All that was left was a giant crater larger than what Zaffiroth's base used to be.  
  
"I think that's enough clone fighting for today, don't you?" Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed,"But...."  
  
"You're worried about Ray and Zapland. If that's the case, then what are we waiting for? R-Clone and Z-Clone aren't going to be much of a threat after that Burning Attack."  
  
I nodded and felt for Ray's energy. It was higher than it had ever been before, and Zaffiroth's was steadily growing.  
  
"At the place where I beat the Androids. Let's go!"  
  
-----  
  
"Woah....Look at that energy!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Two blasts were fighting each other, one silver and the other a dark black. The silver was the familiar blast of the Masamune, so I concluded that the black was from the Murasame.  
  
"Incredible. I've never felt anything like this before. But it looks like Ray could use some help," I pointed out.  
  
We descended to the ground and stood behind Ray. We both placed our hands on his shoulders and channeled our energy through him. The Masamune's blast started to become equal with the Murasame's, but it wasn't enough to overthrow it.  
  
"Shouldn't you guys be fighting those clones!!?" Ray shouted over the roar of pure energy.  
  
"We already finished 'em!! We thought you could use some help!!!" Gohan replied.  
  
"So just shut up and blast him!!!!" I shouted.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere, an enormous orange beam hit the area where the black blast was coming from. This apparently surprised Zaffiroth, causing the Murasame's attack to weaken. This split second of weakness allowed the Masamune to completely devour the Murasame's blast. When the attack hit its target, there was a loud shattering sound as Ray fell to his knees.  
  
"I....We did it!" he exclaimed.  
  
Zapland landed next to us with a smirk,"Perhaps it was a good thing that I was thrown into that debris. It gave me a chance to catch the fool off guard."  
  
"And not a moment too soon," I realized, looking a the cracked ground.  
  
"At least it's over now. You two can get back to your girlfriends, Zapland can do whatever it is he does, and I guess I'll get acquainted with that Videl girl," Gohan said.  
  
I smirked,"Now who's going to be teasing who?"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!! I guess what goes around comes around, eh?" he laughed.  
  
Ray got to his feet and stretched his muscles, slowly falling out of Super Tororin completely,"I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to get some food!"  
  
"You're not the only one. I haven't eaten ever since I was killed! Well, I have....But King Kai's cooking really doesn't make a very good meal," Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Watch out Gohan. Next time you see him, he might make YOU a meal. Literally," I joked.  
  
"Now is not the time to be celebrating," Zapland suddenly growled.  
  
"What is it?" Ray asked.  
  
He pointed toward the crater the Masamune's attack had formed. We followed his gaze and gasped at the sight. There, in the middle of the crater, Zaffiroth was slowly getting to his feet.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Another cliffhanger....The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review." 


	37. The End of Zaffiroth

Author's Note:"Despite the title, this isn't the last chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 37:The End of Zaffiroth  
  
Third Person  
"How did he survive!!?" Gohan gasped,"That blast was more powerful than a Spirit Bomb!"  
  
"Does it matter!?" Zapland demanded as he powered up once more.  
  
The other three followed his example. Zaffiroth may have survived, but he was wounded. Parts of his clothing were ripped, his skin was burned, and it felt like his right arm was broken. Instead of walking with a confident spring in his step, the Tororin was limping.  
  
"Impressive, son. I must give credit where credit is due. Though I suppose I should be praising the Masamune," he said.  
  
Ray was caught slightly off guard by the compliment, if you could call it that, but didn't lower his guard. By now, he was used to the mind games used against him. And he wasn't about to fall for another one.  
  
"Say what you want. This time, you'll have more than a limp to worry about," Ray threatened.  
  
"Harsh words. But can you back them up?"  
  
Ray growled and rushed forward, blinded by his own anger. Zaffiroth dodged each slash of the Masamune with ease despite his weakened condition. He quickly became bored of the moment and sent Ray to the ground with one swift punch.  
  
"Don't you fools get it? You can destroy the Murasame, but you will never destroy me," Zaffiroth stated.  
  
"No way....I knew he was strong, but ONE punch?" Gohan thought out loud.  
  
"Incredible....I cannot believe the wielder of the Masamune is so weak," Zapland growled.  
  
"What do you mean? It's obvious that Ray is powerful, but Zaffiroth is even more powerful," Trunks pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but that blow was not meant to knock him out. Father is literally like a monster....He toys with you first, then kills you," Zapland explained.  
  
"Unless...." Gohan whispered.  
  
Just as Zaffiroth started to walk toward them, Ray jumped to his feet and unleashed a large blast of energy. The attack sent Zaffiroth into a pile of rubble that collapsed on collision.  
  
"....it was a trick!" Gohan finished  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Trunks asked with a smirk,"Let's show him what it's like to feel pain!"  
  
They all nodded and flew to spots that would give them a direct shot at the rubble. Trunks held his hands into front of him, fingers spread out and palms facing his target. Gohan cupped his hands at his side and began to speak the familiar words. Zapland simply gathered as much energy as he could. Ray gathered power for the Seiken Blast.  
  
"FINISHING BUSTER!!!!"  
  
"KamehameHA!!!!"  
  
"Seiken...BLAST!!!!"  
  
The four attacks all hit their target at the same time, throwing dust high into the air and creating enormous explosions of power. The intense energy caused the ground to crack and, in some places, completely cave in. As the dust slowly settled, and the ground stopped shaking, each warrior prepared themselves for whatever may come next.  
  
They couldn't believe what they saw. In the middle of all the destruction, Zaffiroth was on his back and starting to get up. Immense rage coursed through Ray's veins. The likes of which he had never felt before. Gripping the Masamune in both hands, the young Tororin flew into the crater and held the blade inches away from the man's throat.  
  
"All that you've done....Spyroton, Bulma.....I can't believe you think this will all bring 'peace' to the Universe. What good is 'peace' when there's no on left to enjoy it!!!?"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha....Go ahead, kill me. You've proved that I'm weaker than all of you. Go ahead son....Kill the weak," Zaffiroth laughed.  
  
Ray's eyes widened as visions of his dream returned. They were all too vivid, too real....The Masamune started to shake in his hands as he realized what he was doing.  
  
"No.........No, I don't wanna be like you....I'm NOT like you," he said, shaking his head.  
  
The Masamune fell to the ground as Ray started to walk off. Despite the anger welling up inside him, he refused to turn around. He wasn't going to make Zaffiroth's sick dreams a reality.  
  
"Fool...." Zapland whispered.  
  
"You aren't going to walk away are you!!!?" Gohan called out.  
  
Ray stopped and stared at the ground,"I've dreamt about getting revenge....But now I realize that it's just not worth it anymore. Living while knowing that there are other that can stop him is more than enough punishment...."  
  
"Then walk away. You're still the coward you were nine years ago when that pathetic town was turned to ashes!!!" Zaffiroth shouted.  
  
"I don't care anymore," Ray sighed.  
  
"I'll hunt you down! After I take care of you, I'll kill all of your friends one by one. Even that girl you seem to hold so dear!!"  
  
"Uh-oh....You should know better than to say something like that around him," Gohan chuckled.  
  
Ray's aura, which had disappeared once he dropped the Masamune, suddenly flared back up again. Debris from Trunks' battle with the Androids rose off the ground and destroyed by the energy.  
  
'He still has doubts about this. He wants to get revenge, but he doesn't want to stoop down to the same level. This should be interesting,' Gohan thought,"Trunks, I think the two of us should be going."  
  
"What? Are you kidding me!? He's about to blast the guy that killed my mother!!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"I know you hate him just as much as Ray and Zapland do. But we have to realize that this is their battle. You can stay if you want. Just don't get involved, got it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll see you back at Capsule Corp....What's left of it anyway."  
  
The older Saiyan nodded and flew off. He gave one last look to the ground before disappearing on the horizon.  
  
Zaffiroth slowly got to his feet and smirked,"Go ahead and walk away, you pathetic little brat. If you walk away now, you'll never be able to stop me!"  
  
Zapland started to shake with anger. All this because that stupid brother of his refused to do something about it. He gathered energy into both of his palms and fired thousands of blasts toward his father. In his rage, he didn't notice Ray turn around.  
  
"Zaffiroth.....I can't stand you anymore..."  
  
Just as Zapland used the last of his energy to fire an enormous ball of energy, Ray held out his palm and fired a beam of his own. The two attacks collided, Zapland's energy being absorbed into Ray's and strengthening it. This new, more powerful energy slammed into Zaffiroth and, due to the elder Tororin's weakened state, finally finished the battle.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened slightly,"Amazing....It was like another level of Super Tororin fired that....But it was just attacks as one!"  
  
The Saiyan immediately rushed to his friend as they collapsed out of exhaustion.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review." 


	38. Decisions

Author's Note:"Getting closer to the final chapter. Maybe two or three more chapters."  
  
-----  
Chapter 38:Decisions  
  
Ray's Point of View  
"--re's no way I'm carrying both of you back to Capsule Corp.!!"  
  
I blinked my eyes open and found myself face down on the ground. I rolled over and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Glad to see you finally woke up."  
  
I turned my head and smirked,"Hey, Trunks....Did we get 'em?"  
  
He grinned and nodded,"Yeah, you got him all right. I don't think even a set of Dragonballs would be able to bring him back after an attack like that!"  
  
I chuckled and closed my eyes,"I feel like I got myself at the same time...."  
  
"Well, you going to stand up or what?"  
  
I slowly, and unsteadily, started to get to my feet. Trunks placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. It's the least I can do for you avenging my mom," he replied, removing his hand.  
  
"And Spyroton, and stopping him from hurting Sarah, Ashley, and everyone else," I added.  
  
"Zapland, hurry and wake up. We don't want to carry you," he said, nudging Zapland slightly.  
  
"I AM awake! I just cannot move...." Zapland trailed off.  
  
I sighed and helped him to his feet,"Fine, I guess we'll carry you over to Capsule Corp."  
  
"Humiliating," he growled,"I would rather be carried by that screeching woman than you two. At least she will not drop me in her stupidity."  
  
"Keep talking like that and we will drop you," Trunks threatened.  
  
We lifted into the air and started our flight back to Capsule Corp. Occasionally, we'd act like we were falling just to scare Zapland. I couldn't imagine what he'd do to us after he got his energy back.  
  
-----  
  
"There they are!!" someone on the ground shouted.  
  
We landed on the ground and leaned Zapland against a tree. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but we did it anyway.  
  
"I hope you gave that creep a real beating," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Of course," I replied,"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Same here," Zapland muttered.  
  
"Aww....You can't move can you? You poor thing!" Jessie exclaimed, slowly making her way to him.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him tightly, causing his face to turn a bright red. I held back my laughter at the sight, trying not to anger Zapland further.  
  
"What are you doing? Let go of me, woman!!!" he shouted.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded to herself,"Definitely like Vegeta. Scary, isn't it Gohan?"  
  
Gohan only grinned in response. The rest of us laughed like we really meant it for the first time in what seemed like forever. At least now, things would be a little more peaceful.  
  
-----  
  
It had been a few weeks since Zapland and I defeated our father. Everyone's lives were slowly putting themselves together again. Trunks became President of Capsule Corporation, and my 'assistant lab rat' as I liked to call him. I was the vice President and in charge of testing new products, which is why I always tried to stay on Sarah's good side. She became CEO of the mega-corporation just like Bulma suggested. Despite our jobs, the other employees usually did things on their own. Which meant we were free to do whatever.  
  
Eventually, we told Cirrus and Jessie all about us. Our heritage, our abilities, and everything else. Strangely enough, they weren't surprised by it. I guess seeing two people change their hair color right in front of you does that.  
  
The biggest surprise after Zaffiroth's defeat a new energy appearing out of nowhere. It turns out that I have a sister named Alia. She was pulled into the dimension when Trunks and I transformed to our respective second levels. She revealed a lot of stuff about me, and even Zapland, that none of us could have guessed. Me? A Prince? It was a little frightening knowing that Zaffiroth was the King of Tororins.  
  
As Sarah and I got closer, I couldn't help but wonder about our future. So, I decided to take a chance.  
  
"Trunks, you awake!!?" I called through the door.  
  
All I heard was snoring. I shook my head and glanced at a clock. Not even noon yet. Sighing, I pulled a key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. When I walked in, Trunks was asleep in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.  
  
"You know your mother wouldn't approve of this," I chuckled.  
  
I fired a weak beam of energy at his head, causing his chair to tip over with him. After the fall, he stood up and glared daggers at me.  
  
"How did you get in? The door was locked!" he exclaimed.  
  
I held up the master key to the building,"I'm the CEO's boyfriend, idiot. I can access any room I want to."  
  
"Not even I have one of those, and you're just a guinea pig for new technology! Why does it seem like you beat me to everything that doesn't even intelligence and strength?" he grumbled.  
  
"Don't you even care why I'm here?"  
  
He set his chair back up and sat down, rubbing his temples,"What is it? It better be good...."  
  
I pulled a small black box out of my pocket and tossed it to him. He raised an eyebrow before opening. His eyes widened and he quickly shut it once he saw what was inside.  
  
"Do you think Sarah will like it?" I asked.  
  
He opened the box again and whistled,"I think so....Wait...You aren't gonna....You are, aren't you...?"  
  
I nodded,"It's an engagement ring. I'm going to ask her to marry me by the end of the day. So.....What do you think?"  
  
"........I couldn't be more happier for you!! It's about time you got it through that thick head of your's! Oh man, she's going to love you forever when you show her this! Er....How much was it?"  
  
I laughed sheepishly, realizing that he knew I used his money,"I owe you about a thousand zenie....I hope you don't mind."  
  
He got up from his chair,"Of course not. As long as you pay me back, that is. The ironic thing is....Take a look at this."  
  
He handed me a box identical to the one I had shown him. Inside was a diamond engagement ring with a small emerald in the center.  
  
"For Ashley?"  
  
"Yep. We're too much like each other. Making the same life altering decision on the same day."  
  
I looked out the window and stared up at the sky,"Somewhere up there....Bulma's laughing like a little kid and talking about grandchildren from you."  
  
"She'd be just as happy about your decision. You remember what she told you before she died," Trunks stated as he stood beside me.  
  
I smiled, remembering Bulma's words as I headed toward the door," I think I'll ask Sarah now. If only my knees would stop shaking."  
  
"Uh....I've got your ring to Sarah and you've got mine to Ashley," he said.  
  
I stopped and tossed him the box, catching mine at the same time.  
  
"Good luck, Ray."  
  
"Thanks. Same to you, Trunks," I responded,"Try not to fall asleep on the job again."  
  
He muttered something as I closed the door and headed to the elevator. A new building for Capsule Corp. had been built, and was much larger than the last. But the original Capsule Corp was repaired and used as a house for all of us.  
  
'Well, time to get this over with,' I thought, thankful that Trunks decided to ignore the thought.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review." 


	39. Getting Over the Stress

Author's Note:"Once again, nothing to say."  
  
-----  
Chapter 39:Getting Over the Stress  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I propped my feet up on my desk and stared at the small box in my hands. There was a knock on the door, and I immediately dropped the box back into my pocket.  
  
"Come in," I said, trying to act like I was working.  
  
The door opened and Gohan stepped in. He was dressed up in a formal business suit and tie.  
  
"Oh, it's only you. Shouldn't you be at the University?" I asked.  
  
Gohan had become a Professor at the best college in West City. The day after he got the job, he was world famous. Lucky for him, he wasn't mobbed by fan girls everyday.  
  
"I decided to take the day off after I ran into Ray outside a jewelry store. Does that mean what I think it means? You two always seem to know everything before the rest of us," he explained.  
  
I nodded,"He's going to ask Sarah to marry him. Of course he bought the ring with my money, so I'm waiting for payback. You wanna know something else?"  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow,"Don't tell me...."  
  
Smirking, I pulled out the black box and threw it to him,"I'm going to ask Ashley to marry me. It's scary how Ray and I always tend to do the same thing on the same day."  
  
He opened the box and took a look at the ring,"Woah....Trunks, you must be rolling in dough if you can afford this AND Ray can get a ring using your money! Anyway I could a get a piece of this?"  
  
"Sorry, but most of it's inheritance. Ninety percent of mom's money went to charity, and I get the other ten. Come to think of it....You weren't even mentioned in her will."  
  
"Well, I WAS dead when she died," he chuckled,"Gee....You getting married....No offense Trunks, but I find it hard to believe."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"I'm just saying that it seems like yesterday when you were pestering me to teach you how to fight. It's funny how much you've changed since then."  
  
I leaned back in my chair and put my arms behind my head,"Time passes, people move. And I guess sending the Androids to their destruction changed me a little too."  
  
He placed the ring box on the desk and laughed,"You finally get to act your age! I thought you were doomed to act like a thirty year old your entire life. It's good to see acting like a teenager."  
  
"Spare me the sentimental speeches, Gohan. It's bad enough that your mom says stuff like that," I sighed,"We keep talking about Ashley and I getting married, but what about you and Videl? I saw that article in the newspaper about you two. 'Great Saiyaman and Videl. Wedding Bells on the Horizon?'. That picture of you two was rather interesting."  
  
He turned red and scratched the back of his neck, a common gesture in his family,"Well.....I'm not too sure. She's still trying to get me to teach her about energy. I just wish the press would leave Great Saiyaman alone....I did that one time just for fun, and now they won't shut up about it!"  
  
"In their defense, you DID give them an easy target."  
  
"But that doesn't give them a reason to sneak up on Videl and I and snap our picture when we're kissing. I wish I could blow up cameras like Piccolo did."  
  
I grabbed the ring box and put it in my pocket once more. Gohan walked over to the window and stared out, stuffing his hand into his pocket. It still angered me knowing that he gave up the last Sensu Bean to me and lost his arm because of it. I would have been fine, given enough time.  
  
"Well, I should be heading off. I may have the day off, but I'm sure mom will want to know why I'm staying home. Just as a warning, look out. She'll go into ecstatic mode once I tell her the news, if know what I mean," he laughed, walking to the door.  
  
"See ya around."  
  
"Later."  
  
Almost as soon as he closed the door, it opened again. A girl that looked like she was in her twenties with blonde hair and light blue eyes walked in. She smiled warmly as she closed the door.  
  
"Hiya, Trunks! Have I missed anything today?" she asked in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Well....Your brother is going to propose to his girlfriend," I replied.  
  
"I already know that. Ray told me yesterday! And from the looks of it, you're going to propose to Ashley," Alia stated.  
  
"How did you guess?" I questioned curiously.  
  
"I can sense these things, Trunksie-boy."  
  
"I told you not to call me that!!! You'd think I could go one day without being called Trunksie-boy," I muttered.  
  
She giggled at my reaction and sat on my desk,"Lighten up a little, Trunks. Say...Could I see the ring?"  
  
I took the box out of my pocket again and handed it to her. She took the ring out and inspected it closely.  
  
"My, my....I have to say I'm a little jealous. She's a lucky girl," she said, putting the ring back in the box.  
  
I ran a hand through my hair and started to rub my temples again. The stress was starting to catch up to me. Already, my palms were sweating and my pulse was racing. I couldn't help but wonder what I'd do if Ashley said no.  
  
Alia put her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me,"Don't worry about anything. I'm positive she'll say yes. I may not have known you as long as she has, but from what I know, no girl in their right mind wouldn't agree to marry you. You're rich, smart, funny, strong, and handsome too!"  
  
"Don't remind me...." I groaned.  
  
"Oh....right. The fan girls. I forgot about them."  
  
She removed her hand as I stood up and started pacing. I wanted to think, but didn't want to disturb Ray if he was in the middle of his proposal.  
  
"Stop doing that and go propose to her! If you think, it'll just get harder. If she says know, which she WON'T, then ask her again the next day!" Alia exclaimed.  
  
I stopped and stared at the floor, the looked up at her and smiled,"You're right. I'm going to do it. It's time I got over my stress and just ask her. Thanks, Alia!"  
  
"No problem! Good luck, Trunksie-boy!!"  
  
I decided not to say anything and walked out the door, my mind completely focused on what I was about to do.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I recently started to re-read this story again, and I realized how many spelling and grammar mistakes I made. After I post the last chapter(which is tomorrow), I might go back and correct them. Regardless of whether or not I correct them, I'll try to keep the mistakes from happening. Anyway, please review." 


	40. A Peaceful Ending

Author's Note:"Here's the last chapter of A New World to Protect:What If?. Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 40:A Peaceful Ending  
  
Third Person  
Ray stood outside a door marked 'CEO Office.' Already, his hands were shaking almost uncontrollably. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself before knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside. Sarah was just walking out of the side-room they had built for training. Ray made a mental note to publicly thank the people who built the large structure.  
  
"Oh, Ray! I thought it might be time for another meeting," Sarah said, smiling warmly.  
  
"So that's why those people were here....Sorry, but I had to scare them away. I wish you'd inform me about these meetings so I could time my visits better," Ray joked.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you scared them off. I wasn't exactly looking forward to another meeting. My schedule's too hectic for that right now."  
  
Ray broke out into a grin,"If you say yes to my next question, it might be a little more hectic with Chi-Chi around."  
  
"What do you mean? Why would Chi-Chi get excited over you asking me a question?" Sarah asked.  
  
Ray put his hand in his pocket,"Well, it's a question that she's wanted to hear me ask you for a long time now. So I know she'd be happy."  
  
He dropped down to one knee and pulled the ring box from his pocket,"I know this is sudden, but I'm ready....Sarah, will you marry me?"  
  
Sarah's eyes widened as Ray opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. She slowly fell to her knees, never taking her eyes off the ring in her boyfriend's hand.  
  
"Ray....I....Am I dreaming?" she questioned.  
  
"If you are, then we're both having the same dream," Ray answered,"Well?"  
  
Just as Sarah opened her mouth to answer him, the door to the office swung open. Chi-Chi walked in and gasped at the sight before her.  
  
"Sarah! Ray!!"  
  
"M-Miss Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Oh no...."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together,"Ray!!! You're proposing to her!! Sarah, what did you say!!?"  
  
"Well....I was about to answer when you came in," Sarah replied.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I'm leaving right NOW!"  
  
The ecstatic woman rushed out the door to give the couple their privacy. Ray looked back to Sarah with an expectant expression. By now, he didn't care what she said as long as it wasn't 'no'. Even 'I don't know' would work.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Ray repeated, beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"....Yes," Sarah replied.  
  
Ray broke out into a grin as he slid the ring on Sarah's finger. The couple shared a long kiss before finally getting to their feet. As they embraced each other once more, Chi-Chi came through the door and joined in the hug. She had heard the whole thing from outside, and it felt like her own son was getting married.  
  
'Which he better soon.....' she thought.  
  
-----  
  
Trunks expanded his senses to find Ashley's energy. It was all the way up on the roof, where she had a garden started. Sighing to himself, the teenage Saiyan headed for the elevator and went to the top floor. From there, he walked up a flight of steps to reach the roof.  
  
The roof of the Capsule Corporation building was covered with many exotic flowers. The scent was nearly intoxicating all the way up there. But the people down below could smell the beautiful fragrance as well.  
  
"Ashley, you here!!?" Trunks called out.  
  
"Over here!" the sweet voice of his girlfriend exclaimed.  
  
Trunks used his energy to levitate over the flowers to save time. He landed gently beside Ashley and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"This is a surprise. You don't usually come up here without something important to do," she pointed out.  
  
"I came up to admire the beauty," he smirked,"And I'm not talking about the flowers."  
  
Ashley smiled and kissed him gently,"Why'd you really come up here, Trunks?"  
  
"I've got a very important question to ask you. I'm sure my mother would be ecstatic about this."  
  
"Really? A question your mother would like....." she gasped, realizing what he meant,"Trunks! You....You aren't?....Are you?"  
  
Trunks smiled and took a step back, dropping to one knee,"I am....Ashley, my mother always said it would be nice if I settled down with a nice girl, and now I'm ready. Will you marry me?"  
  
As he said those words, the Saiyan pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to her. Ashley's eyes started to water as she stared at the beautiful ring in front of her. Her eyes met with Trunks's as she smiled warmly.  
  
"I....I don't know what to say," she stated, giggling at herself for sounding so strange.  
  
"Then say yes," Trunks instructed, a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yes!" Ashley exclaimed, throwing her arms around Trunks's neck.  
  
As she pulled away, the now grinning Trunks slid the engagement ring on her finger. He got to his feet and looked up at the sky. As the joy built up inside of him, Trunks couldn't help but let it out.  
  
"YEAH!!!!"  
  
Ashley laughed at her boyfriend, now fiance, as his shout of joy echoed off the surrounding buildings. Trunks decided to take the rest of the day off to inform their family and friends.  
  
-----  
  
After finding out that Trunks and Ashley were getting married as well, Chi-Chi started to plan a double wedding for the two couples. Besides a few mishaps with tuxedos, which no Saiyan or Tororin likes to wear, the planning went by without a problem. The wedding itself was rather peaceful, the only guests being close friends and relatives. It was the first time Ray, Sarah, Ashley, and all the others from the other dimension met Master Roshi. Though the hermit was threatened by Ray and Trunks several times, he decided he liked the two young men. Perhaps he could pass the Kamehameha on to them....?  
  
As for Gohan and Videl, romance slowly bloomed between the two. After Gohan was finally able to gather his courage, the two became a couple and married a year later. Together, they had a daughter by the name of Pan.  
  
Nono and Vivi also became a couple, but decided to live their lives far away from civilization. After they left, most contact was lost with them.  
  
A few months after the wedding, Ashley and Sarah became pregnant. Of course, this overjoyed Chi-Chi to no end. Both children were boys. Trunks and Ashley's son was named Dart, and Ray and Sarah's son was named Titus. The next year, the two couples had daughters. Ashley named their daughter Ruby, and Sarah named their daughter Samantha.  
  
As the years passed, it became apparent that peace would reign forever. But, as Trunks learned many times before, all good things must come to an end one day. They didn't know how long the peace would last, but one thing was for certain. Ray and Trunks would always be ready for any challenge that came their way.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"You didn't expect the girls to say no, did you? Anyway, I plan on having a sequel up on Monday. I don't know what it will be called or even what it will be about. I'll think it over during the weekend. Please review." 


End file.
